Un destino juntos
by Asuka H. T
Summary: Hola a todos!  bueno pues les traigo una nueva historia, ya que la otra no la termine.  Espero que les guste  POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW!
1. 0 Introduccion

Mimi Tachikawa era la clase de chica que a todas nos gustaría ser: Hermosa, inteligente, divertida, graciosa, confiable, entusiasta, optimista y talentosa. Es la líder del escuadrón de Porristas, también es vicepresidenta de la clase en donde estudia. Escritora de la columna de consejos del diario Escolar. La chica mas popular de toda la escuela. No tiene novio, a pesar de ser la clase de chica con la que todos los chicos quieren salir. Todas las chicas de la escuela sueñan con ser su amiga, o siquiera con que ella sepa su nombre. Los padres de Mimi son millonarios, pues después de terminado su periodo en de vida New York les quedo mucho dinero, por lo que Mimi también es la clase de chica que lo tiene: ¡TODO!, todo lo que pide se lo dan, eso le ha creado una fama de niña mimada, pero esta fama se desvanece apenas hablan con ella pues los que la conocen realmente saben que no es así.

Mimi es la clase de persona a la cual acuden siempre todos cuando tienen problemas amorosos, esto se debe a la fama de "Doctora Corazón" creada gracias a su columna de concejos y claro Mimi Tachikawa nunca deja desamparado a quien le pide ayuda, por no mencionar que es una romántica incurable y eterna soñadora del amor. Es una pésima deportista por lo que a toda costa trata de mantenerse lejos del deporte, a menos que este deporte sea el Patinaje, ya que es uno de los pocos deportes que se le dan bien. Debido a su afición por cantar y a la increíble voz que tiene, creo con alguno de sus amigas un grupo con el que ensaya casi todas las tardes y para el cual escribe las canciones, el nombre del grupo es "Dark Angels", nombre que ni ellas mismas saben de donde salió. Mimi es la clase de chica que esta ocupada el 99% del tiempo, tiene una vida muy agitada como ustedes podrán ver. Uno pensaría que no tiene tiempo ni para compartir con sus mismos amigos, piénsenlo dos veces, Mimi siempre esta rodeada de personas (cosa que adora pues odia la soledad, la sola idea de estar sola la perturba) pero solo considera sus amigos a muy pocos de ellos y siempre tiene tiempo para andar con ellos aunque ni ella misma sabe como logra repartir su tiempo para hacerlo. Debido a todas sus cualidades y a todas las cosas que hace se ha ganado a pulso el apodo que le pusieron en la preparatoria de Odaiba: "Miss Perfect" (Srta. Perfecta).

_Mimi Tachikawa, es la protagonista del siguiente relato._

Yamato (Matt) Ishida. El insurrecto, rebelde, revolucionario, tímido, introvertido y callado Yamato Ishida. La clase de chico a quien le vale lo que la gente curiosa pueda pensar de él. La clase de chico con ese aspecto de "Chico Malo y Rebelde" que a todas las chicas nos vuelve locas. Líder, guitarrista y vocalista de la banda Teaneged Wolves , la banda mas increíble y famosa de toda la ciudad, lo que hace que las chicas persigan a Matt como locas a todos lados acosándolo, cosa que él odia. A Matt le encanta escribir, así que es el compositor de todas las canciones que canta su banda. Matt es un lobo solitario, aunque, tiene muchos amigos a los que quiere mucho, pero eso no cambia nada, Matt aprecia su privacidad, su independencia… incluso su soledad, le gusta estar solo para poder pensar, para poder simplemente ver el cielo, simplemente le gusta pasar tiempo solo; por mas raro que la gente encuentre esto, siendo él uno de los chicos mas populares de la Preparatoria Odaiba, a el no le importa esto, no pidió que lo nombraran "Mr. Popular" ni nada por el estilo, mas bien tal titulo le hacia creer a la gente que el buscaba compañía, cosa que no es cierta, como dijimos: Matt aprecia el estar solo.

Sin duda el chico mas codiciado de la Preparatoria de Odaiba, cosa que a el le vale. Es un gran deportista a pesar de que no esta dentro de ningún equipo, pero le encantan los deportes. Es un chico muy inteligente con buenas calificaciones y bastantes elogios académicos por parte de los profesores, a pesar de no tener la misma suerte cuan do hablamos de conducta, sin embargo estas cosas no son importantes para Matt. Matt tiene novia, su novia es Sora Takenoushi, una compañera de estudio y amiga de hace mucho tiempo, Matt la quiere pero ¿la ama? El no piensa mucho en el amor, aun así él cree que si ha de enamorarse de alguien, Sora es la indicada pues tienen personalidades muy parecidas y muchas cosas en común, aun así, y a pesar de lo que trata el de convencerse, el no ama a Sora. Matt es también un chico problema que siempre anda enredándose en cuanto lío se encuentra, llega tarde a clase y a menudo se ve inmiscuido en peleas, se dice que esto es parte de su actitud "Indiferente".

_Matt Ishida, es el protagonista del siguiente relato._

Matt y Mimi son buenos amigos, sin embargo:  
Matt cree que Mimi es una niñita superficial, malcriada y mimada, que cree que el mundo es de color de rosa y que todo y todos deben caer a sus pies en cuanto ella lo desee. Que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención como sea. A pesar de eso, cree que debe querer a las personas como son y eso hace.

Mimi cree que Matt es un chico rebelde, insensible y orgulloso. Encerrado en si mismo y a quien no le importan los demás ni sus sentimientos. Cree que el es la clase de chico a quien le gusta llamar la atención por medio de su "Rebeldía". A pesar de eso, cree que debe querer a las personas como son y eso hace.

¿Cómo es que este par de polos opuestos terminaron, por azares del destino, totalmente enamorados? Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, yo creo que esto es cierto ¿ustedes que creen?  
El destino tiene un modo gracioso de jugar con la mente del ser humano y de crear situaciones adversas como si jugueteara con ellos, y cuando el destino y el amor se unen para jugar con alguien la cosa se pone peligrosa… ellos son niños chiquitos con ganas de jugar y nosotros somos sus juguetes…  
¿Se puede luchar contra el destino?  
Y mas importante…  
¿Se puede luchar contra el amor?  
Las victimas del destino y el amor serán en esta ocasión "El Solitario Yamato Ishida" y "la Perfecta Mimi Tachikawa"  
**¿Qué podrá pasar ahora? …**


	2. 1 El destino hace de las suyas

Mimi iba corriendo por la calle lo mas rápido que podía, agitada, algo despeinada y con el bolso arrastrando en el suelo. Su reloj no había sonado aquella mañana y puesto que sus padres estaban en Londres, nadie la había levantado, Mimi corría lo mas fuerte que podía repitiéndose continuamente "¡Llegare tarde, llegare tarde, llegare tarde!" , desafortunadamente Mimi no corría rápido "Estúpidos deportes. Odio correr, odio correr, odio correr, odio correr…" se repetía continuamente. De repente cayo al suelo, había tropezado con alguien.

- Oye fíjate – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mimi alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un guapo chico de 17 años, con un hermoso y lacio cabello rubio que caía elegantemente sobre su rostro, y con unos ojos azules tan hermosos como el cielo mismo y tan profundos como el océano, el chico llevaba puesto su uniforme (con la camisa por fuera) y cargaba un morral de color negro. Se le quedo mirando unos momentos antes de decir a la hermosa chica de cabello marrón claro completamente lacio y que caía perfectamente por su espalda, y de unos preciosos ojos chocolates que reflejaban dulzura y bondad.

- Lo siento, Mimi – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
- Esta bien Matt, no iba fijándome – dijo tomando su mano y levantándose.  
- Yo tampoco – dijo Matt. Pasándole el bolso rosa a la chica que estaba en el suelo.  
- ¿en que irías pensan…? – empezó a decir Mimi, pero luego recordó porque iba ella corriendo en primer lugar - ¡RAYOS! ¡LLEGARE TARDE!  
- ¿ah?  
- ¡Vamos! – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y halándolo para que corriera junto a ella.  
- ¿a dónde?  
- ¡¿cómo que a donde? A clases ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!  
- Hay por dios, relájate Mimi – dijo Matt – gran cosa, llegaremos tarde.  
- Tal vez para ti no sea importante Matt pero yo nunca llego tarde a clases, soy la vicepresidenta ¿recuerdas? Se supone que debo dar el ejemplo.  
- Si, es cierto – dijo Matt girando sus ojos.  
Llegaron a la puerta de la preparatoria, y Mimi siguió corriendo y halando el brazo de Matt, el cual ya estaba un poco harto.  
- Suéltame el brazo Mimi – dijo Matt.  
- Bien – dijo ella soltándolo y corriendo hacia el salón, abrió la puerta.  
- Srta. Tachikawa, esta llegando tarde… - dijo una voz colocando su mano en el hombro de Mimi.  
- ¡Buenos días, Sr. Takoshi! lamento llegar tarde, lo que paso fue… - en eso se dio la vuelta y pudo notar que la persona que tenia la mano en su hombro era un sonriente chico de cabello y ojos marrones, muy guapo.  
- Relájate Meems, el profesor esta enfermo, tenemos las primeras dos horas libres – le dijo Tai riendo por la reacción de Mimi.  
- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – soltó Mimi dejándose caer al piso, con una enorme gota en su cabeza y los ojos en forma de espirales (N/A: ya saben reacción caricatura jejeje…)  
- ¡ya ves! Y tu arrastrándome por todas las calles de Odaiba – dijo Matt algo molesto.  
- Bueno… - dijo Mimi levantándose de golpe y acercando su cara a la de Matt, este se sorprendió y sonrojo mas no se alejo - ¡Sino llegaras tarde todo el tiempo no me preocuparía por ti!  
- ¿qué? – dijo Matt rojo - ¡yo no llego tarde todo el tiempo!  
- Es cierto, Meems, llega temprano los domingos – dijo Tai, lo que ocasiono las risas de los demás que estaban observando.  
- Tienes razón, Tai, me retracto – dijo Mimi dirigiéndose con una sonrisa triunfante a su usual puesto.  
- Tai ¬¬… ¡no me ayudes! – dijo Matt molesto.  
- Hay no te lo tomes a mal, Matt – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo-marrón tras Tai – además ellos tienen razón, deberías tratar de llegar temprano de vez en cuando.  
- ¿qué en su calendario había hoy "Día de Molestar a Matt"?  
- Sip, lo descubriste – dijo Mimi riendo.  
- Oh… - dijo Matt poniéndose su mano derecha en la frente.

Mimi esta estudiando en este salón (N/A: muchos se estarán preguntando porque), desde que volvió de América presento un examen de nivelación lo que ocasiono que la pasaran un año más adelantada de lo que ya estaba, por eso ahora estudia con Tai, Sora y Matt. Mimi se sentó en su puesto y se puso a hablar un rato con sus amigas, Matt se quedo con Sora y Tai, aunque después de un rato Sora se fue con Mimi y sus amigas y se sentó en el puesto junto a la misma.

Matt se sentaba tras Sora, junto a Tai y diagonal a Mimi, Tai se sentaba junto a Matt y tras Mimi, Mimi se sentaba frente a Tai y junto a Sora. Antes de que su hora libre terminara una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos marrones, bastante joven, entro en el salón. Todos los chicos se quedaron extrañados al ver esto, la mujer les sonrió y luego dijo:

- Srta. Takenoushi ¿podría venir un momento? – dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
- Eh… si – dijo Sora, levantándose y yendo junto a la profesora.  
- Denme su atención un momento chicos – dijo la mujer.  
- Si Srta. Kenaya – dijeron todos mientras fijaban su atención en ella.  
- Su presidenta de clase, la Srta. Takenouchi ha escrito una historia romántica muy hermosa – dijo la profesora, Sora se puso roja – y debido a que se acerca la semana de Arte pensamos que tal vez les gustaría personificar tal historia como una obra ¿qué dicen? ¿les parece una buena idea?  
- ¡SI! – respondieron todos con entusiasmo.  
- Sabia que les gustaría, Sora ¿tu que dices?  
- ¡Me encantaría que personificaran mi historia! – dijo Sora – pero quiero darle algunos toques finales, quiero que quede perfecta.  
- Bien – dijo la profesora – entonces ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? – los chicos asintieron – en ese caso, ya tenemos nuestro proyecto de clase para la semana de arte. Takenoushi usted será la directora de la obra, si necesita algo ya sabe que mis puertas siempre están abiertas.  
- Si, Srta. – dijo Sora.  
- Bien, debo irme, nos vemos chicos – dijo la profesora abandonando el salón.  
- ¡Wow Sora! No solo se personificara tu historia, sino que además ¡Eres la directora! – dijo Mimi emocionada.  
- ¡SI! No lo puedo creer – dijo Sora.  
- ¿cuándo escribiste esta supuesta historia, Sora? – dijo Matt, Mimi lo piso.  
- Eso no importa Sora… - empezó a decir Mimi pero Sora negó con la cabeza.  
- Comencé a planearla hace mucho pero solo me decidí a escribirla hace poco – dijo Sora – gracias a un gran consejo que me dio una gran amiga.  
- ¿quién? – preguntaron los tres a coro.  
- Tu, Mimi – dijo Sora.  
- ¿yo? ¿cuándo?  
- En tu columna – dijo Sora.  
- ¿De que estas habla…? ¡OH! ¿Tu eres "Escritora Indecisa 002"? – pregunto Mimi sorprendida.  
- Sip, que bien recuerdas a tus lectores, Meems – dijo Sora.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda en "Pregúntale a Meems" en vez de hacerlo directamente?  
- No lo se… creo que me sentí apenada. Tal vez te burlarías de mi – dijo Sora.  
- Yo nunca haría eso.  
- Ahora lo se – dijo Sora sonriendo.  
- Bueno, bueno, creo que debemos empezar a organizar tu obra ¿no, Srta. Directora? – dijo Tai.  
- Pues si – dijo Sora, roja – creo que debemos empezar por…  
- Mejor háblale a toda la clase Sora – dijo Matt.  
- Oh… si – dijo Sora levantándose – disculpen…  
- ¿si?  
- Bueno… es solo que creo que deberíamos empezar a organizarnos para la obra – dijo Sora.  
- Bien – dijo Ro, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules – empieza por repartir los papeles y los trabajos, Sora.  
- Bien…  
- ¿por qué puesto empiezo?  
- ¿qué tal por los protagonistas de la obra? – sugirió Mina, una chica rubia de ojos marrones.  
- Mmm… bien – Sora guardo silencio por unos segundos – creo que la protagonista debería ser… Mimi…  
- Oh… - todos se voltearon a verla.  
- ¿Qué? ¿yo? O_o ¿es enserio? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Muy en serio, si no fuera por ti no habría escrito nunca nada, además tu físico cuadra perfectamente con el de mi personaje – dijo Sora.  
- Bueno pero…  
- No acepto un no por respuesta Meems, eres perfecta para ser la protagonista ¿no es verdad chicos?  
- ¡SI!  
- Claro.  
- Por supuesto.  
- Indudablemente.  
- Bien… creo que no me dejas opción ¿o si?  
- No – dijo Sora.  
- Bien, queda el protagonista hombre ¿quién será? – pregunto Sakura, una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos verdes.  
- Bueno… - dijo Sora, mirando insistentemente a Matt, quien no pudo dejar de notarlo.  
- ¿qué estas pensando? – pregunto Matt nervioso a Sora, esta le sonrió inocentemente y el supo que pensaba - ¡NO! OLVIDALO ¡NI LO PIENSES! ¡Ni en un millón de años! – dijo inmediatamente.  
- Pero Matt… mi personaje principal es un chico… un rubio de ojos azules… - dijo Sora en tono suplicante.  
- No, no, no, no, olvídalo.  
- Matt, eres el único que cuadra con la descripción.  
- ¡Sora, NO! He dicho que ¡NO!  
- Pero Matt… por favor.  
- ¡ni que mi vida deponga de ello, Sora! Yo no actuó, no hay modo de que entre en esa obra – dijo Matt.  
- Necesito un rubio Matt, eres el único, si no aceptas no podré hacer la obra… Matt, por favor… ayúdame… te necesito.


	3. El destino hace de las suyas parte 2

- Bien, queda el protagonista hombre ¿quién será? – pregunto Sakura, una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos verdes.  
- Bueno… - dijo Sora, mirando insistentemente a Matt, quien no pudo dejar de notarlo.  
- ¿qué estas pensando? – pregunto Matt nervioso a Sora, esta le sonrió inocentemente y el supo que pensaba - ¡NO! OLVIDALO ¡NI LO PIENSES! ¡Ni en un millón de años! – dijo inmediatamente.  
- Pero Matt… mi personaje principal es un chico… un rubio de ojos azules… - dijo Sora en tono suplicante.  
- No, no, no, no, olvídalo.  
- Matt, eres el único que cuadra con la descripción.  
- ¡Sora, NO! He dicho que ¡NO!  
- Pero Matt… por favor.  
- ¡ni que mi vida deponga de ello, Sora! Yo no actuó, no hay modo de que entre en esa obra – dijo Matt.  
- Necesito un rubio Matt, eres el único, si no aceptas no podré hacer la obra… Matt, por favor… ayúdame… te necesito.  
- Pero…  
- Matt no seas malo, acepta – dijo Mimi.  
- Si ¿Qué te cuesta? – dijo Tai.  
- Pero…  
- Matt… ¡por favor!  
- Esta bien… - dijo Matt de mala gana.  
- Gracias Matt ¡eres el mejor! – dijo Sora emocionada.  
- Lo que sea… - dijo Matt.  
- Bien, en ese caso asignemos los demás papeles – dijo Sora sacando unos apuntes y todos los demás se colocaron junto con ella para ver que les tocaría hacer.  
- Eso estuvo muy bien - dijo Mimi mirando a Matt.  
- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto Matt mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás del cuello y cerraba los ojos.  
- De que accediste ha hacer esto por ella – dijo Mimi.  
- Claro… lo que digas - dijo Matt con fastidio.  
- No estaría mal que dijeras lo que sientes aunque sea una sola vez en toda tu vida, Ya-mato – dijo Mimi, levantándose de su puesto.  
- Y no estaría mal que dejaras de meter tus narices donde no te llamen aunque fuera una sola vez en tu vida, Mimi – dijo Matt.  
- Mira Matt a mi no me… - empezó a decir Mimi mas roja que un tomate, pero se cayó enseguida.  
- ¿qué ibas a decir? – dijo Matt levantándose y mirándola.  
- Iba a decir que francamente no se a quien tratas de impresionar con esa pose fría y rebelde…  
- ¿impresionar?  
- Si, porque yo se que no eres así.  
- ¿cómo lo sabes? Tu no me conoces…  
- Te conozco mas de lo que crees, Yamato Ishida.  
- ¡Meems ha hablado! Tal vez esas frases te sirvan con tus lectores pero conmigo no.  
- ¿crees que soy solamente una niña mimada y malcriada verdad? ¡porque se que eso es lo que piensas de mi! – dijo Mimi, diciendo algo que se había callado ya por mucho tiempo. Matt la miro extrañado.  
- Yo no dije…  
- Pero lo estas pensando.  
- ¿cómo podrías saber eso?  
- Solo lo se.  
- Oh… ¿ahora eres clarividente? – dijo Matt arrogantemente.  
- Agh… - Mimi estaba roja mitad ira mitad vergüenza - ¿sabes que?  
- ¿qué?  
- Eres un tonto insensible y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – dijo ella dándose la vuelta.  
- ¿a si? Pues tu eres una niña malcriada y mimada – dijo Matt mientras se alejaba.  
- ¡TONTO! – grito Mimi saliendo por la puerta del salón.  
- ¡MIMADA! – grito Matt cuando ella salía, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

Los demás que se encontraban en el salón los miraron extrañados. Matt y Mimi no eran exactamente los mejores amigos pero tampoco eran de los que se peleaban por nada. Todos creían que eran buenos amigos y de hecho nunca habían visto pelear a nadie del grupo de los "Digi-elegidos" entre ellos, mucho menos al punto de los gritos como acababa de pasar. Tai y Sora intercambiaron miradas, Tai se fue a buscar a Mimi mientras Sora iba con Matt.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sora a su novio.  
- Nada – dijo Matt levantándose.  
- Pero Matt…  
- Disculpa Sora, voy a buscar a los chicos de la banda, hay una nueva canción que quiero mostrarles – mintió Matt, quería estar solo.  
- Esta bien… - dijo Sora observando como el rubio salía por la puerta del salón.  
- ¡Meems! – llamaba Tai a la chica castaña que caminaba hecha una furia delante de el.  
- ¿Qué quieres Tai? – pregunto Mimi en voz molesta.  
- Hablar contigo.  
- ¿De que?  
- De lo que paso con Matt.  
- No quiero hablar de ello, Taichi – dijo Mimi.  
- Bien… pero ¡detente! – dijo Tai.  
- No.  
- Mimi, detente… - Mimi no se detuvo. Tai apresuro el paso y la halo por la cintura hacia el, de modo que sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia.  
- ¿Qué… que haces? – pregunto Mimi, roja y nerviosa al notar que tan cerca tenia a Tai.  
- No querías detenerte – dijo el en susurro, también nervioso y rojo, como estaban tan cerca de Mimi le pareció que como si lo hubiese dicho en su oído.  
- Ejem… ejem… - se escucho una voz - ¿interrumpo?

Mimi y Tai voltearon sus rostros para encontrar a los ojos azul celeste del rubio Matt mirándolos intensamente, ellos al principio no entendieron porque los miraba de ese modo pero al volver sus vistas se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados, las manos de Tai estaban fuertemente ceñidas a la cintura de Mimi y las manos de esta sobre el pecho de Tai. Cualquiera que viera esta escena hubiera jurado que eran dos novios apunto de besarse o separándose de un beso. Ambos se pusieron muy rojos y se soltaron inmediatamente.

- Nosotros… - dijo Mimi mas roja imposible.  
- Nosotros estábamos… - trato de ayudar Tai, igual o mas rojo que Mimi.  
- ¡No es lo que parece, Matt!  
- Cierto… solo estábamos hablando…  
- Lo que sea, disculpen la interrupción – dijo Matt, con cierta molestia en su voz – si me disculpan, es que están en el camino.  
- Oh… claro – dijeron ellos a coro abriendo paso.  
- Gracias – dijo Matt mientras seguía su camino.  
- De nada… - dijeron ellos.  
- Será mejor que yo… debo ir a… ehm… - trato de decir Mimi sonrojada tratando a toda costa de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Tai.  
- Si, yo también tengo que… tengo que… ¡regresar al salón! ¡eso es! – dijo Tai.  
- Bien, nos vemos ^_^ - dijo ella sonriendo y corrió hacia el lado del corredor por el cual se había ido Matt.  
- Si, nos vemos – dijo Tai caminando hacia el otro lado, el del salón.

Mimi camino hasta otra área de salones, de uno de ellos salió una linda chica con ojos marrones de lentes y cabello púrpura. Esta chica no era otra que su querida amiga Yolei, para Yolei Mimi era como su heroína, su modelo a seguir. A Mimi esto no le agradaba del todo al comienzo, pero se fue acostumbrando y ahora Yolei no solo estaba dentro de sus circulo de amigas sino que podría decirse que era su mejor amiga.

- ¡Mimi! Que gusto verte – dijo Yolei emocionada en el momento en que la vio.  
- Hola Yolei – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Yolei al ver la mirada de Mimi.  
- No, no, no me pasa nada. Solo… solo… - "¡piensa Mimi, piensa!" – ahora que te veo, tenemos practica con el escuadrón en la tarde para la nueva rutina, justo después del final del ultimo periodo.  
- Genial, allí estaré – dijo Yolei sonriendo, como ya deben suponer Yolei es parte del escuadrón de Porristas.  
- Bien, nos vemos en la tarde – dijo Mimi comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín.  
- Espera… - dijo Yolei siguiéndolas – acompáñame, Mimi.  
- Oh… bien, claro – dijo esta.

- ¿qué estas haciendo aquí, hermano? – pregunto un guapo joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules a Yamato que estaba reclinado en un árbol en el jardín.  
- Nada… pensar, supongo – dijo Matt.  
- Oh… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Takeru "T.k."  
- Si, estoy bien, solo estoy de mal humor porque tendré que participar en una estúpida obra como protagonista – dijo Matt.  
- ¿una obra? ¿tu? – pregunto Takeru sorprendido.  
- ¬_¬ Tampoco te sorprendas tanto – dijo Matt.  
- Lo siento… - dijo Takeru con la mano en la cabeza y sonrojado - ¿pero a quien mataron para hacerte entrar en una obra,. hermano?  
- Ahysh… sin comentarios, lo peor es que me toca hacer de pareja con Mimi Tachikawa – dijo Matt.  
- ¡con Mimi! Wow… ¿por qué eso es malo? – dijo T.k sorprendido, el siempre había considerado a Mimi como una hermana desde que siempre estaba con ella en su primer encuentro con el digimundo.  
- Tal vez a ti te gustaría estar en una obra con la Princesa del Rosa, Miss Perfect, pero a mi no – dijo Matt.  
- Que carácter… - dijo T.k - ¿qué te pasa con Mimi?  
- Nada…  
- ¿se pelearon?  
- Digamos que si – dijo Matt.  
- ¬_¬ ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – pregunto Takeru inmediatamente.  
- ¬_¬ Hey, tu hermano soy yo ¿sabes?  
- Jejeje… si pero a ella la quiero como si lo fuera.  
- Como sea, yo no le hice nada.  
- Mmm… no te creo.  
- ¿qué?  
- No tengo tiempo para sacarte la verdad ahora Matt – dijo Takeru levantándose.  
- ¿por qué no?  
- Tengo clase de biología y si llego tarde al laboratorio mi compañera de biología me matara.  
- ¿quién es? – pregunto Matt suspicaz.  
- Ehm… Kary… - dijo Takeru sonrojándose.  
- Lo sabia – dijo Matt reclinándose en el árbol – nos vemos hermanito.  
- ^_^ si, nos vemos… - dijo Takeru.

- ¿pasa algo Yolei? – pregunto Mimi al ver que llevaban 10 minutos caminando por el jardín y aun no le decía nada.  
- Mimi… ¿qué pensarías si te digo que a una amiga le gusta un chico menor que ella? – dijo Yolei.  
- Mmm… diría: ¡deja de inventar cosas y dime cual de los chicos te gusta! ¿T.k.? ¿Davis? ¿Ken?… ¿Cody?  
- ¡No! bueno… uno de ellos… - dijo Yolei muy roja.  
- Mmm… déjame pensar… ¿quién será, quien será, quien será?…  
- Mimi… no vas a adivinar nada…  
- ¡KEN! ¡Es Ken! ¿te gusta Ken verdad?  
- O_o ¿cómo lo supiste?  
- ¡Sexto sentido! Wow… ¿te gusta Ken?  
- Si… - dijo Yolei sonrojada.  
- Wow… genial – dijo Mimi sonriendo.  
- ¿no te parece mal que sea menor que yo?  
- No… es solo un año, además si te gusta ¿eso que importa? – dijo Mimi.  
- Creo que tienes razón, Mimi – dijo Yolei.  
- ^_^ Claro que tengo razón – dijo Mimi.  
- Bien, es tu turno – dijo Yolei sonriéndole significativamente.  
- ¿qué quieres decir?  
- ¡Confiesa! ¿quién te gusta?  
- Mmm… bueno, siento decepcionarte pero no me gusta nadie – dijo Mimi.  
- ¡Hay por favor! La chica mas perseguida y popular de todo el colegio y ¿me vas a salir con que no te gusta nadie?  
- Es la verdad… - dijo Mimi.  
- Oh, Vamos Meems aunque sea tiene que haber alguien que te llame la atención – dijo Yolei.  
- Bueno…  
- ¿alguien que te parezca guapo? ¿divertido? ¿interesante? – pregunto Yolei emocionada.

- Bueno… - Mimi decidió contarle lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y así lo hizo. Después de contarle Yolei le pregunto confundida:

- ¿Tai o Matt?  
- ¿cómo preguntas eso?  
- Es una pregunta justa.  
- ¡Pero Matt tiene novia! ¡Sora! ¿recuerdas?  
- ¬_¬ Tampoco están casados…  
- ¡Yolei!  
- Bien, bien, ¿entonces Tai?  
- Bueno si, peor no, o sea me parece guapo, divertido e interesante, listo ya respondí tu pregunta.  
- Si te parece todo eso debería gustarte ¿no?  
- Bueno…  
- ¿te gusta Tai?  
- ¡No lo se!  
- ¿Si o no?  
- Mimi… - se escucho una voz tras ellas.  
- ¡TAI! – dijo Mimi mas roja que un tomate.  
- Sora te esta llamando, quiere decir algo sobre los papeles – dijo Tai.  
- Ehm… si claro, nos vemos en la practica Yolei – dijo Mimi levantándose.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Oye Tai… - dijo Mimi después de un rato.  
- ¿si?  
- ¿escuchaste… escuchaste algo de lo que hablaba con Yolei? – pregunto Mimi muy roja.  
- No – dijo Tai volteando a mirarla - ¿por qué?  
- No, por nada ^_^ - dijo Mimi respirando hondo.  
- ¬_¬ A mi no me engañas con eso… ¿de que hablaban?  
- Bueno, bueno, este…  
- Dejen de perder el tiempo y entren de una vez – se escucho la voz de Yamato que estaba parado en la puerta mirando la escena.  
- ¡Si! Entremos… - dijo Mimi entrando.  
- ¬_¬ Oye… ¡espera! – dijo Tai entrando tras ella – Que oportuno Matt – le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.  
- Los he llamado – dijo Sora una vez que entraron – para decirles que debido a que no todos tienen experiencia dramática pueden pedir ayuda a los que ya sepan actuar. Realmente espero que trabajen en grupo, puesto que aprenderán mas y tendrán con quien practicar sus líneas. Busquen la persona con la que tengan mas líneas en común.

Mimi y Matt intercambiaron miradas acecinas, antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Sora.

- Sora… la persona con quien tengo mas líneas es, aparentemente, ella – dijo Matt señalando a Mimi.  
- Pues… creo que eso te ahorra el buscar con quien ensayar ¿no? ^_^ - dijo Sora sonriéndole.  
- ¬_¬ Francamente no le veo la gracia – dijo Matt.  
- Tranquilo Yamato – dijo Mimi – a mi me desagrada tanto o mas que a ti el tener que trabajar juntos, pero, no tenemos opción ¿o si?


	4. El trato

"Que suerte la mía, ahora tendré que trabajar con ella" pensaba Matt con sarcasmo, mientras el y Mimi estaban sentados en el jardín. Habían ido ahí con la intención de practicar, pero solo se habían sentado a intercambiar miradas acecinas bajo un árbol. "Tienes que decirle algo Mimi. Habla, es caso perdido el esperar que sea él quien hable primero" se decía Mimi. "Tal vez debería hablarle…" pensaba Matt, "Es demasiado orgulloso… no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de chicos… Yamato es diferente a todos los demás" pensaba Mimi.

- Mimi… - comenzó a decir Yamato.  
- Ahm… ¿si? – dijo Mimi saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- Creo que deberíamos empezar ¿no? – dijo Matt.  
- Ehm… su… supongo que si – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿y bien?  
- ¿y bien que?  
- Empieza  
- ¿empiezo que?  
- A enseñarme – dijo Matt.  
- ¿enseñarte?  
- Se supone que ese es el caso ¿no? No se actuar y tu debes enseñarme – dijo Matt en un tono seguro que a oídos de Mimi sonó mandón.  
- ¡no me digas que hacer! No es mi culpa que no sepas actuar – dijo Mimi algo ofendida.  
- ¡No te estoy mandando a hacer nada! – se defendió Matt.  
- Bien, porque yo no acepto ordenes de nadie – dijo Mimi.  
- ¡tampoco yo! – dijo Matt.  
Intercambio de miradas acecinas (¬_¬).  
- ¿cómo van? – pregunto Tai llegando junto con Kushiro "Izzy"! Izumi a escena.  
- Ni siquiera hemos comenzado… - dijo Matt en murmullo.  
- ¡escuche eso, Ishida! Y no es mi culpa el que no hayamos comenzado.  
- ¿a no? Y entonces ¿de quien es?  
- ¡del que no sabe actuar! Déjame ver quien es… no soy yo así que debes ser ¡TU! – dijo Mimi.  
- ¡yo no pedí estar en esta estúpida obra! – dijo Matt.  
- Pero el caso es que aceptaste. Además no digas que la obra de mi amiga, tu novia, es estúpida – dijo Mimi.  
- Se puede sentir el amor desde aquí – dijo Izzy divertido al ver la pelea de los chicos.  
- Ni que lo digas – dijo Tai – han estado en eso todo el día.  
- ¿todo el día?… que raro, es la primera vez que se pelean tanto ¿no? Es decir nunca han sido los mejores amigos pero de aquí a esto… - dijo Izzy- Levanto la vista hacia los chicos que peleaban prácticamente a gritos.  
- Lo se. Ya esta empezando a preocuparme, también a Sora, pero ahora para colmo tendrán que estar en la obra juntos como pareja de protagonistas.  
- Eso no puede ser bueno…  
- Nop – mientras tanto la discusión continuaba.  
- ¡yo no pedí que fueras tu quien me enseñara! – dijo Matt. Omitiendo las ultimas palabras de Mimi.  
- Tampoco yo lo pedí – dijo Mimi.  
- Pues creo que a ninguno de los dos nos queda otra opción.  
- Creo que no…  
- Tratemos de llevarlo por la paz ¿no? – dijo Matt ya mas tranquilo, extendiendo su mano hacia Mimi, con la intención de hacer las paces.  
- De todas las personas que Sora pudo escoger… tuvo que escogerte a ti… - dijo Mimi hablando consigo misma, como si pensara en voz alta.  
- Lo mismo digo – dijo Matt escuchando perfectamente lo que ella había dicho y sintiéndose sumamente ofendido.  
- Matt yo no quise…  
- De todos las personas que hay en esta escuela muriéndose porque si quiera te dignes a pronunciar sus nombre ¡tuvo que escogerme a mi! Del millón de tontos, porque eso es lo que son, tontos, tienen que serlo para tener a semejante líder, tan egoísta y ególatra que solo se centra en si misma, ¡tuve que ser yo! Tengo que hacer de alumno ante "La princesa, Meems" soportar que me mande ¡y pasar todo este bendito tiempo juntos! – dijo Matt en voz bastante alta, no sabia porque pero el hecho de que las palabras de Mimi de algún modo insinuaron que no quería ni remotamente estar en su presencia lo saco de sus casillas.  
"¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?" se reprimió Matt mentalmente, se había arrepentido instantáneamente después de haber dicho tales palabras, ahora se sentía muy mal y sumamente furioso consigo mismo. "¿por qué me ha dicho eso? ¿realmente piensa eso de mi?…" se dijo Mimi triste y dolida, no sabia porque pero aquellas palabras realmente le habían llegado al alma. "Yamato Ishida eres el tonto mas tonto sobre la faz de la tierra, seguramente ahora me odia. Ahora si se va a armar la pelea" se dijo Matt, pero lejos de pensar en pelear Mimi se sentía triste, un sentimiento nuevo para ella pues nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensasen de ella… pero ahora era diferente, Matt era diferente "¿por qué demonios me importa lo que él piense?" se dijo Mimi. "Maldición, discúlpate de una buena vez Yamato" se dijo Matt. "es hora de mostrar algo de orgullo", pensando esto Mimi se obligo a decir:  
- ¿¡y crees que yo quiero trabajar con semejante idiota insensible! ¡egoísta y ególatra solo centrado en si mismo,! ¡parece que te estuvieras describiendo a ti mismo! porque tu eres así ¡deberías dejar de juzgar a los demás y comenzar antes por ti mismo!  
- … - Matt no supo que decir, aquello le calló como un gran balde de agua fría. "¿es eso lo que ella piensa de mi?… un momento ¿desde cuando me importa lo que alguien piense de mi… y mas importante, desde cuando me preocupa lo que ella piense de mi?"  
- ¡mira Matt – continuo Mimi al ver que él no respondía - yo no se como estas acostumbrado a tratar a la gente, a las chicas para ser mas precisa, pero a mí nadie me manda, nadie me grita, nadie me insulta y nadie me dice lo que hago o debo dejar de hacer! Así que si lo que estas buscando es a alguien que te soporte esto ¡búscate a otra, porque no soy yo! – dijo Mimi levantándose molesta y emprendiendo camino.  
Por alguna razón quería llorar. No sabia si por impotencia, rabia o tristeza, pero el caso es que quería sacar ese sentimiento que comenzaba aparecer en su corazón lo mas rápido posible y el llorar podría ayudar. Por eso quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible, no iba a dejar que él saboreara el triunfo de haberla herido. Matt estaba dolido por lo que había pasado, pero de algún modo sabia que el había tenido la culpa, al menos por empezar. Y ahora quería disculparse, pero Yamato Ishida no era una persona acostumbrada a las disculpas, así que no sabia como hacerlo.  
- ¡espera! – dijo Matt, levantándose tras ella. Tenia que pensar rápido "Solo dilo: Lo siento ¿es eso tan difícil?… aparentemente si…".  
- ¿para que habría de quedarme?¿tienes mas insultos que gritarme? – pregunto Mimi evitando a toda costa su mirada.  
- No…No puedes irte porque… se supone que tienes que enseñarme a actuar! – dijo Matt "¡Tonto! ¿qué no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?"  
- No TENGO que hacer nada, si no quiero, no lo hago, punto – dijo Mimi – ahora déjame en paz, tengo practica con el escuadrón de las Amazonas, adiós – se perdió de vista casi corriendo.  
- ¡DIOS! – soltó Matt golpeando el árbol mas cercano, lo que ocasiono un grieta en la madera. Realmente estaba muy furioso consigo mismo, al que quería golpearse era a él y no al árbol.  
- Creo que esto se esta tornando demasiado fuerte, Tai – dijo Izzy en susurro a su amigo.  
- Ya lo creo… - dijo Tai. Alzo la vista hacia Matt, que estaba parado frente a un árbol con ambas manos apoyadas en el – oye Matt.  
- ¿qué? – soltó este.  
- ¿por qué eres así con ella? – pregunto Tai. Él se acerco y se sentó con ellos.  
- No lo se… de algún modo altera mis nervios… es como si no me pudiera controlar cuando estoy con Mimi – dijo Matt, mas hablando consigo mismo que con Tai.  
- ¿nervios? ¿controlar? ¿Mimi? nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras salir de la boca de Yamato Ishida en una misma oración – dijo Tai.  
- Tampoco yo – dijo Izzy pensativo.  
- Muchas gracias chicos, son de una gran ayuda – dijo Matt levantándose y comenzando a caminar.  
- ¡oye Matt, vuelve! – dijo Tai.

Matt siguió caminando sin rumbo, mientras pensaba en que hacer.

No muy lejos de allí una muy confundida y molesta Mimi Tachikawa corría hacia la gimnasio para la practica. "Es un tonto, un tonto, no se ni siquiera porque me molesta que piense… que piense eso de mi…" se decía Mimi "Quiero llorar pero por otro lado no lo haré, nunca he llorado por un chico y no pienso empezar ahora… ¿qué acabo de decir? ¿llorar por un chico? El no es… el es… Matt es… somos amigos y punto…"

- Pensé que no ibas a venir, Meems – dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos igualmente castaños frente a ella.  
- Oh, Hola Kary… si es que… se me hizo tarde, discúlpenme – se disculpo Mimi ante las chicas mientras entraba a los vestidores a cambiarse.  
- Bien, te esperamos ^_^ - le respondió Hikari "Kary" Yagami.

Mimi entro y se puso su uniforme de porrista. Una falda corta negra con un borde rosa en donde acababa la falda, y una camisa (ligeramente corta) también negra y con unas rayas espirales (rosas) en el centro y las palabras "Amazonas" en la parte de atrás y en letras mas pequeñas las palabras: "Mimi Tachikawa, capitana", a Mimi le gustaba mucho aquel uniforme mucho mas que el verde de la escuela "El verde no es, definitivamente, mi color" siempre pensaba. Mimi se vistió en silencio intentando a toda costa no pensar, pero fue inútil, miro al suelo, estaba confundida, era la primera vez que le preocupaba lo que un chico pudiera decir o pensar de ella… la primera vez que unas simples palabras traspasaban su orgullo, su coraza, su alma… se sentía débil y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Una mano se poso en su espalda, sobresaltándola de sobremanera.

- ¡Me asustaste Yolei! – dijo Mimi respirando hondo ante la chica que tenia frente a ella.  
- ¿estas bien? – pregunto ella sin rodeos.  
- Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- Porque llevas encerrada aquí por alrededor de 15 minutos – dijo Yolei.  
- ¿en serio? Oh, lo siento. Salgamos de una vez… - Mimi no pudo continuar. La chica la había tomado del brazo.  
- ¿pasa algo?  
- Si, TE pasa algo – dijo Yolei.  
- ¿de que estas hablando?  
- Te conozco, Meems, dilo. Somos amigas, estoy aquí para ti.  
- Lo se pero…  
- Mimi, hay un chico buscándote en alla afuera – dijo Tsumi, una chica rubia parte del escuadrón.  
- ¿quién? – pregunto Mimi.  
- No lo se… un rubio de ojos azules, me pareció que es Yamato Ishida el amor precioso y hermoso del grupo de los…  
- Gracias Tsumi…  
- ¿saldrás ha hablar con el? – pregunto Yolei a su amiga.  
- Si, supongo que si – dijo Mimi "aunque prefiera ir a lanzarme de la torre del reloj…".  
- Bien… - acepto Yolei mientras veía a su amiga salir.

Matt estaba allí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida en el horizonte… en aquel cielo tan azul como sus ojos, siempre estaba en aquella posición, que volvía locas a todas las chicas. Se volteo y vio a la castaña acercarse a el. Con su cabello suelto al viento lo que ocasionaba que se moviera al son de la brisa y con la total ausencia de aquélla sonrisa que ella siempre tenia para el.

- Mimi…  
- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió secamente ella.  
- Hablarte.  
- ¿de que?  
- Lo siento – dijo el sin rodeos, si lo pensaba mucho no lo diría.  
- ¿lo sientes? ¿qué sientes?  
- Haber dicho esas cosas de ti…  
- ¿por qué lo sientes? Si eso es lo que sientes yo…  
- No, eso no es lo que siento – se apresuro a decir Matt – lo dije en un momento de rabia… no estaba pensando con claridad.  
- Aun no entiendo porque te enfadaste tanto en primer lugar.  
- Tampoco yo lo entiendo – dijo Matt – pero ese no es el punto. Solo quería decirte que lo siento, me comporte como un idiota ¿aceptas mi disculpa?  
- La acepto… y la devuelvo – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿la devuelves?  
- Si, también lamento haber dicho… lo que dije de ti – dijo Mimi.  
- Esta bien… - dijo Matt.  
- Esto no va a funcionar ¿o si? – dijo Mimi después de un rato de silencio.  
- Lo haremos funcionar – dijo Matt.  
- ¿cómo?  
- Con un trato.  
- ¿un trato?  
- Si, un trato.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Veras… la única manera de que yo pueda aprender a actuar es si tu me ayudas ¿no? – dijo Matt.  
- Supongo…  
- Bien, pues si tu me ayudaras con algo me parece que lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por ti ¿no crees? – pregunto Matt pensando "No me gusta deberle nada a nadie…".  
- Oh, creo que te entiendo… - dijo Mimi – quieres devolverme el favor ¿no es así? – "Lo sabia, se siente culpable al recibir mi ayuda. Después de todo no se que me sorprende a Matt no le gusta recibir ayuda de nadie, menos de mi, pero esta vez la necesita…" pensaba Mimi.  
- Así es – dijo Matt.  
- ¿y con que podrías devolvérmelo?  
- Sora me dijo la semana pasada que te interesaba aprender a tocar la guitarra – dijo Matt - ¿no es así?  
- Así es – dijo Mimi – como sabes soy la vocalista de las "Dark Angels" y como Anna regresara a América en tres semanas debemos buscar un reemplazo… así que pensé que tal vez yo podría hacerlo así no tendríamos que buscar a alguien mas.  
- Ya veo…  
- Pero ¿esto que tiene que ver contigo? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Soy el líder, guitarrista y vocalista de los Teaneged Wolves ¿recuerdas?  
- Si…  
- Puedo enseñarte a tocar la guitarra.  
- ¡¿en serio? – dijo Mimi entre sorprendida y emocionada.  
- Si – dijo Matt.  
- Pero pensé que el enseñarme algo a alguien no iba con tu "estilo" – dijo Mimi sonriendo significativamente.  
- Bueno…- dijo Matt rojo – no lo hace, pero es el único modo de que acepte recibir clases tuyas.  
- El único modo es si en algún momento también tengo que obedecerte a ti ¿no es así? – dijo Mimi entendiendo muy bien su intención "si Matt aceptara ordenes de alguien… al menos quiere que allá igualdad"  
- Bueno…  
- Bien.  
- ¿bien? – pregunto Matt sorprendido.  
- Si, bien ^_^ – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿bien que? – insistió Matt.  
- Acepto tu oferta. Enséñame a tocar la guitarra.  
- Genial ¿cuándo empezamos?  
- ¿Que te parece el mismo día que empecemos las clases de actuación?  
- Me parece genial ¿qué día será eso?  
- Mmm… si me esperas a que termine la practica puede ser ahora mismo – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿a que termines la practica? – pregunto Matt intimidado.  
- No te preocupes, no será mucho.  
- Mimi…  
- Lo prometo – dijo Mimi - ¿confiaras en mi?  
- Creo que no tengo otra opción… - dijo Matt, girando los ojos.  
- Cierto.  
- Pero…  
- ¿pasa algo? ¿tienes algo que hacer?  
- Ehm… bueno no.  
- Entonces esta decidido iremos a practicar hoy a tu casa.  
- ¿mi casa?  
- Si, en la mía mi madre no nos dejara hacer nada -_- dijo Mimi.  
- Pero…  
- Oh vamos Matt prácticamente vives solo.  
- Si pero…  
- ¿Pero que?  
- Oh rayos, bien te esperare y nos iremos a mi casa ¡solo no te tardes mucho!  
- Lo prometo ^_^ - repitió Mimi.

Mimi se reunió con sus amigas del escuadrón y dieron por comenzada su practica. Mimi le juro a Matt que no duraría mas de 30 minutos, y a Matt no le quedo otra opción que confiar. Mimi realizo un baile con piruetas incluidas y se dio vuelta hacia las demás pidiéndoles que lo repitieran; obviamente nadie lo pudo repetir, así que así siguieron intentándolo mientras Mimi caminaba de un lado a otro diciéndoles que hacían mal. Cuando ya todas habían dominado la primera parte de la rutina, Mimi volvió al frente y, tomando sus pompones, comenzó a guiarlas para hacerlo juntas. Matt estaba impresionado al ver el modo en que Mimi cronometraba milimétricamente tanto sus movimientos como los de las demás. El siempre había creído que las porristas eran niñas tontas que movían pompones y daban saltitos, pero ahora estaba comenzando a entender que era algo mas complejo y complicado, al menos para Mimi lo era.  
Matt, sin darse cuenta, se quedo unos minutos observándola ensimismadamente como si observara una de las siete maravillas del mundo; solo mirándola, como se movía, como sonreía, como de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo… sencillamente se quedo perdido mirándola, como si no existiera nadie mas en el mundo mas que ellos dos… "¿¡en que demonios estoy pensando!" se reprimió mentalmente Matt. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y volvió su vista a la practica.

- Y uno y dos, izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba – decía Mimi – salto, salto ¡pompones! ¡DENME UNA A!  
- ¡A!  
- ¡DENME UN N!  
- ¡N!  
- ¡DENME UNA I!  
- ¡I!  
- ¡DENME UNA M!  
- ¡M!  
- ¡DENME UNA O!  
- ¡O!  
- ¿QUÉ DICE?  
- ¡ANIMO!  
- ¡MAS FUERTE!  
- ¡ANIMO!  
- ¡AH!

Minutos mas tarde después de esto Mimi salía de completamente limpia y vestida de las puertas del vestidor donde Matt la esperaba apoyado a un árbol. Matt se encontró una vez mas a si mismo observándola sin remedio, cosa que no era difícil. Mimi llevaba puesta una falda negra bastante corta y ceñida al cuerpo, con una camisa rosa que le llegaba sobre el ombligo y unos botines negros, cargaba un bolso en su hombro, rosa. Con su cabello suelto y moviéndose al compás del viento, acompañada por una mirada dulce y la sonrisa usual de siempre. Matt sacudió la cabeza al notar que se había quedado observándola por demasiado tiempo.

- Ejem… tal vez deberíamos irnos – dijo Matt poniéndose rojo.  
- Si, creo que si – dijo Mimi.

Matt la ayudo con el bolso y ambos fueron hasta la casa de Matt. Entraron y Mimi prácticamente se acostó en el mueble. Matt hizo lo mismo junto a ella. Ambos sacaron los libretos que les había dado Sora. Leyeron las primeras líneas en silencio, hasta que…

- ¡¿tenia que ser una historia de amor verdad? – dijo Matt.  
- Aparentemente… - dijo Mimi.  
- Bueno… ¿qué se supone que haga?  
- Bien, ¿qué tal si leemos ese dialogo en voz alta? Ya sabes tratando de personificarlo ¿te parece?  
- Si, supongo – dijo Matt.  
- Bien, empecemos.  
- Esta bien.  
- ¿qué esperas?  
- ¿qué quieres decir?  
- ¡tu lees primero Matt!  
- ¿si? ¡Si! Bien ejem… - dijo Matt aclarándose la garganta y comenzando a leer – ¿Por qué será que le encuentro a cada lugar que voy?  
- ¡Alto!  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- No estas personificando, solo leyendo, no estas actuando.  
- ¿qué quieres decir?  
- Dice: "¿Por qué será que le encuentro a cada lugar que voy?" dijo él apareciendo por detrás y en un susurro en su oído.  
- ¿quieres que te susurre eso?  
- Debes hacerlo.  
- Bien. empecemos de nuevo. Voltéate para que "pueda aparecer por detrás y susurrarlo a tu oído" – dijo Matt en tono algo burlón.  
- No te burles y esta vez has todo lo que te mande el libreto ¿ok?  
- Bien – dijo Matt - "¿Por qué será que le encuentro a cada lugar que voy?" dijo él apareciendo por detrás y en un susurro en su oído.  
- ¡MATT! No leas esa parte.  
- Jajajaja… bien, bien. Ya, con seriedad entonces – Mimi volvió a voltearse.  
- ¿Por qué será que le encuentro a cada lugar que voy? - dijo él apareciendo por detrás y en un susurro en su oído.  
- Tal vez porque me esta buscando – dijo ella con una sonrisa significativa y a la vez arrogante. Se volteo para encontrar aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo.  
- Tal vez… y tal vez usted quiere que la encuentre  
- Tal vez… - desvió la mirada. Mirar sus ojos la ponía algo nerviosa, aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo.  
- Es extraño como nos conocemos desde hace tanto y a la vez nos conocemos tan poco… - dijo el obligándola a volver su vista hacia él.  
- Si, es extraño – volvió su vista y la clavo de nuevo en los ojos azules de él.  
- Me gustaría… llegar a conocerte mas – dijo el en susurro de dulzura.  
- También a mi – dijo ella en voz dulce.  
- No lo parece… siempre estas huyendo de mi – dijo el colocando su mano en la cintura de la chica.  
- Es porque siempre apareces acompañado o cuando yo estoy acompañada – dijo ella tratando de alejarse.  
- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? Somos amigos ¿no? ¿o es que acaso me ves como algo mas? – dijo el apretándola hacia su cuerpo con mas fuerza.  
- Claro que no. Pero tu prometida es una mujer muy celosa y no quiero problemas con ella, ya sabes que somos buenas amigas – dijo ella esta vez sin intentar alejarse.  
- Tampoco el tuyo es una blanca paloma, y también somos amigos ¿recuerdas? – dijo el mirándola tiernamente.  
- Pero eso no parece detenerte… - dijo ella desviando su mirada.  
- Nada podría detenerme – dijo él encontrando su mirada una vez mas.  
- Te ruego que me sueltes, si alguien entra nos meteremos en muchos problemas – dijo ella empujándolo hacia atrás.  
- Tal vez sea eso lo que busco… - dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella.  
- ¿quieres que nos encuentren aquí? – pregunto ella sorprendida.  
- Quiero dejar de mentir…  
- Pero…  
- No digas nada… - se acerco mas a ella – déjate llevar… - soltó el libreto - ¿QUÉ? Deben estar bromeando.  
- ¿pasa algo, Matt?  
- Si "Déjate llevar" dijo el acercándose a besarla – dijo Matt.  
- ¿beso? Nadie me dijo nada de un beso – dijo Mimi.  
- A mi tampoco ¬_¬ - dijo Matt.  
- Ya llegue – dijo una voz entrando.  
- Oh, Hola T.k. – dijeron los dos a coro.  
- ¿qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto T.k.  
- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Matt.  
- A ustedes… - dijo T.k.

Los dos bajaron la mirada y vieron que seguían abrazados. Se separaron mas rojos que la cosa mas roja que se puedan imaginar, estaban tan pero tan rojos que incluso podían sentir que dependían calor por sus rostros. T.k. rió de la reacción de los chicos.

- Estábamos practicando para la obra – se apresuro a decir Matt.  
- Claro, claro… - dijo T.k.  
- ¡es cierto, Takeru!- dijo Mimi – Sora olvido decirnos ¡QUE TENEMOS QUE BESARNOS!  
- ¿ustedes se van a besar? – pregunto T.k. … cuando yo llegue estaban… - dijo T.k. sospechosamente – oh dios ¡Ya se besaron!  
- ¡claro que no! – dijeron los dos.  
- Jajajaja… - Soltó T.k.  
- Matt se dio cuenta a tiempo – dijo Mimi.  
- Y mañana mataremos a Sora – dijo Matt.  
- Ya lo creo – dijo Mimi.  
- Claro, claro… - dijo T.k.  
- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijeron los dos a coro.

T.k. volvió a reír y ellos se sentaron, aun sonrojados de nuevo en el sofá. "No puedo creer que Sora me este haciendo esto" pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo. Hubo silencio por un gran rato hasta que por fin, volvieron a su color normal, y fueron capaces de hablar de nuevo.

- ¿quieres que comencemos con las lecciones de una vez? – pregunto Matt.  
- Ehm… la verdad no ¿te importa si lo hacemos otro día?  
- No, esta bien – dijo Matt.  
- Oye por cierto ¿qué esta haciendo T.k. aquí? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Mi madre esta trabajando en el extranjero y estará allá por un tiempo así que T.k. se esta quedando conmigo.  
- Y con papá – dijo T.k. saliendo de la cocina con un baso de agua.  
- Si pero papá no vuelve hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que tienes que obedecerme a mi – dijo Matt de manera arrogante, aunque en broma.  
- ¡oye! – T.k. se sentó junto a Matt.  
- Es cierto ¿o no?  
- Bueno…  
- ¡Lo ves! – dijo Matt halando a su hermano y tomándolo por el cuello mientras le desordenaba el cabello.  
- Jajaja… - rió Mimi disimuladamente.  
- Oh, se burla de nosotros hermano – dijo Matt en broma.  
- No es eso – dijo Mimi – es solo que yo soy hija única, me habría encantado tener hermanos como ustedes.  
- Oh, pues ya tienes uno – dijo T.k.  
- Es cierto, gracias T.k – dijo Mimi sonriendo.  
- No sabia que querías un hermano Meems, pensé que eso de ser hijo único era genial – dijo Matt.  
- Lo es – dijo Mimi – pero a veces me gustaría tener alguien, ya saben solo alguien a quien molestar.  
- Pues puedes molestarnos a nosotros ¿verdad Matt?  
- Claro – dijo Matt.  
- Gracias.  
- Oye Meems – dijo Matt después de un rato - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
- Claro, muchas gracias, no quería caminar ^_^ - dijo Mimi.  
- -_- Lo sabia… - dijo Matt.  
- Jejeje… - soltó Mimi.

Matt la llevo a su casa y, después de cenar Mimi se acostó en su cama llena de animales de peluche de color rosa que combinaban perfectamente con todas las demás cosas rosas que había por toda la habitación.


	5. Recuerdos del pasado

-¡Mimi! – oyó decir ella mientras caminaba esa mañana con destino al colegio. Se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar a nada mas y nada menos que su querido amigo Joe (Joe Kido).

- ¡superior Joe que gusto verlo! – dijo ella abrazándolo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían en persona.  
- Igualmente Mimi, y deja de llamarme superior – dijo Joe – somos demasiado amigos para ello, ya te lo he dicho.  
- Esta bien ^_^ - dijo Mimi.  
- Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida, hace mucho que no hablamos – dijo Joe.  
- Es cierto, pero ¿no tienes clases en la facultad de medicina hoy? – pregunto Mimi.  
- No, no al menos en un rato, tengo dos horas libres así que te acompañare a la preparatoria ^_^ - dijo Joe.

- De acuerdo, pero podemos sentarnos en el parque un rato yo también tengo mis primeras horas libres.  
- ¿a si? ¿y entonces que hacías aquí tan temprano?  
- Venia a ver si Matt había llegado, tenemos un asunto pendiente, tenemos que practicar lo mas que se pueda – dijo Mimi.  
- Ok, me confundiste ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Joe.

Mientras Mimi le contaba lo ocurrido a Joe, Matt iba manejando su auto con destino al colegio en compañía de su hermano T.k.

- No puedo creerlo ya volvimos a lo mismo – dijo Takeru.  
- ¿qué quieres decir?  
- Te devolvieron el auto ayer en la tarde así que ahora toca volver a venirnos juntos… a llegar tarde – dijo Takeru.  
-Bueno entonces mañana te vienes caminando como lo hemos hecho ayer y los demás días, así no llegaras tarde – le dijo Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¬¬ ¿qué vienes a hacer a esta hora al colegio de todos modo? Hoy tienes las primeras horas libres – dijo Takeru.  
- Bueno…  
- Déjame adivinar ¿tiene algo que ver con mi hermanita Mimi? – pregunto Takeru.  
- De hecho si, pensé en si ella ya estaba aquí podríamos adelantar a nuestro asunto pendiente – dijo Matt.

- Mmm… - Takeru se hundió en mucho rato en sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ten cuidado Matt – dijo Takeru.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- A que tengas cuidado de no enamorarte de la Princesa Meems – dijo Takeru.  
- ¿QUÉ? – soltó Matt – debes estar bromeando ella y yo no podríamos ser más diferentes… ¡es absurdo que pienses que podría enamorarme de ella!  
- ¿A sí? No recuerdo que eso fuera lo que pensabas antes – dijo Takeru – tenias un enamoramiento muy fuerte de ella… fue tu primer amor y esas cosas no se olvidan tan fácil…  
- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo T.k. – dijo Matt – ahora estoy con Sora.  
- … - Takeru se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes algún problema con Sora? – pregunto Matt suspicaz.

- Joe… ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Mimi. Después de contarle lo que pasaba, el chico se había quedado callado y hundido en sus pensamientos.  
- ¿te parece correcto pasar tanto tiempo con Matt? – pregunto Joe.  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- A que… tu solías estar muy enamorada de el… no me parece bien que pases tanto tiempo con el… podría confundirte – dijo Joe.  
- Joe eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en el digimundo, ya no siento nada por el mas que una amistad – dijo Mimi.  
- No lo se Mimi… era algo muy fuerte, el fue tu primer amor, te preocupabas mucho por el… - dijo Joe.  
- Era una niña – dijo Mimi.  
- Aun así – dijo Joe.

- ¿recuerdas aquel sentimiento que sentías por Mimi? – pregunto Takeru a Matt - ¿recuerdas como te preocupabas por ella? ¿recuerdas como te enamoraste de ella?

- Vamos Mimi ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿no recuerdas como te enamoraste de el? – dijo Joe a Mimi.

Por ambos lados Mimi y Matt se hundieron separadamente en el mismo recuerdo.

- Inicio de flash back -

Era de noche, Matt como siempre se había separado del grupo para tocar su armónica, hacia muy poco que habían llegado al Digimundo, fue aquella noche en donde encontraron la nevera llena de huevos y Gomamon digievoluciono. Matt estaba apoyado en un árbol frente al lago con Gabumon dormido a unos metros de el, aun así Matt seguía tocando, sin saber que había alguien más que lo escuchaba.

En medio de las sombras allí estaba Mimi… escuchando el sonido de la armónica, que antes solía molestarle… por alguna razón ahora le encantaba y podría pasar horas oyendo a Matt tocar… Gabumon se levanto y fue hasta donde estaban los demás Digimons. Matt siguió tocando en eso escucho un ruido.

-¿Quién esta allí? – pregunto Matt.  
-Ehm… soy yo… ¿te asuste? Lo siento – dijo Mimi.  
-No… esta bien no me asustaste – dijo Matt, mirándola, cielos que bonita era… nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie como se había sentido por ella desde el primer instante en que la vio en el campamento, su conducta alegre, su lindo rostro, la forma que tenia de siempre cuidar a T.k y hasta sus quejas le parecían lindas "¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?" se reprimió Matt.

-¿te molesta que me siente? – pregunto Mimi, mientras se sonrojaba al hecho de que Matt la viera a los ojos… con esos ojos azul zafiro que hacían que ella se derritiera. Matt era sin duda el chico mas lindo que ella hubiera visto jamás, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Mimi de el era su carácter… tan rebelde y misterioso, la obligaban a querer conocerlo mejor, nunca había sentido eso por un chico antes "por dios ¿en que estoy pensando?" se sorprendió Mimi.

-No, adelante siéntate – dijo Matt algo sonrojado por sus anteriores pensamientos.  
-Gracias – dijo Mimi sonrojada por los suyos propios.  
-¿qué estas haciendo levantada a esta hora? – pregunto Matt volviendo a la normalidad.  
-Te escuchaba tocar la armónica – dijo Mimi, sorprendiéndose pues había pensado en voz alta.  
-¿en serio? Creí que la odiabas.  
-¡debes estar bromeando! Podría pasarme horas oyéndote tocarla. Realmente eres muy bueno con la música – dijo Mimi una vez mas pensando en voz alta, esto hizo sonrojar a Matt.  
- ¿de verdad lo crees? – pregunto Matt.  
¡por supuesto! – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿a ti te gusta la música? – pregunto Matt.

-Si… de hecho me gusta mucho cantar – dijo Mimi.  
-¿en serio? Nunca te he oído cantar – dijo Matt sonriéndole.  
-Oh bueno… - dijo Mimi algo roja y nerviosa – tal vez me oigas algún día.  
- ¡no me hagas eso! Te quiero oír ahora – dijo Matt.  
-Ehm… no creo que eso sea una buena idea – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿qué porque no? – pregunto Matt.  
- Me da vergüenza… - dijo Mimi roja.  
- ¿a ti? ¿a Mimi Tachikawa le da pena actuar frente a su querido amigo Yamato Ishida? – dijo Matt.  
- Bueno… si – dijo Mimi.  
- Oh, vamos no pasara nada, solo seré yo – dijo Matt.  
- Pero…  
- Vamos…  
- Pero…  
- En serio quiero oírte – dijo Matt.  
- Esta bien – dijo Mimi, no podía negarle nada si el se lo pedía mirándola a los ojos – pero tendrás que acompañarme con la armónica, chico listo ^_^.  
- Mmm… esta bien – dijo Matt no había nada a lo que pudiera negarse si ella le sonreía.  
- Trata de seguirle el ritmo a la canción – dijo Mimi.  
- Hecho lo intentare – dijo Matt. Mimi respiro hondo y comenzó a cantar.  
- "Yo no se porque te niegas a creer…" – (Nota: la canción final de la primera temporada "Tengo la fe")

Matt se quedo embobado viendo a Mimi cantar, era primera vez que oía una voz tan hermosa… claro que esa voz iba perfectamente con la personalidad dulce de Mimi. Mimi por su parte sentía que el sonido tan especial de la armónica de Matt era el sonido de su corazón… ella quería conocer ese corazón, el corazón del aparente rebelde, misterioso y frío Yamato Ishida. Después de terminar la canción ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo.  
Se quedaron hablando por un tiempo mas y así lo hicieron por muchas noches, después de aquello. Poco a poco se fueron acercando mas hasta que… si, se había enamorado de ella. Si, se había enamorado de él ¿qué podían hacer ahora? Nada, ya era muy tarde. Pero Matt siempre creyó que su amor no era correspondido por eso trato de alejarse de ella, ella tomo esta lejanía por otro lado, pensó que se alejaba de ella porque se había enterado de sus sentimientos y no le correspondía. Aquí se presenta el problema de no transmitir los sentimientos. Todo el viaje enamorados y nunca supieron que el otro les correspondía…

- Fin del flash back -

- Ella nunca se entero de lo que sentía por ella pues se que no me correspondía… solo tu lo supiste y muchos años mas tarde… - dijo Matt.  
- Si, el día que te enteraste que se iba a Estados Unidos – dijo Takeru – si mal no recuerdo aun allí seguías enamorado de ella, y nunca te atreviste a decirlo.  
Matt bajo la mirada.

- Jamás le dije lo que sentía por el… se perfectamente que no correspondía mis sentimientos – dijo Mimi – solo te lo confesé a ti una noche en el Digimundo, cuando te dije que estaba preocupada por el y te ofreciste a ir a buscarlo a ese restaurante… por mi.  
- No podía dejarte así, te estabas muriendo por preocupación aunque no lo dijeras – dijo Joe – por eso presente la idea como mía…  
- Aun recuerdo la noche que me despedí de el… - dijo Mimi.

- Fue muy triste la noche que me despedí de ella… - dijo Matt.

- Inicio de flash back -

Era una tarde de lluvia, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos llorosos estaba apoyada en piano del salón de música. Estaba furiosa con sus padres, furiosa consigo misma, furiosa con el mundo por obligarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Escucho la puerta abriéndose. Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana con la esperanza de que quien quiera que fuese se marchara y la dejara en paz.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Meems? – pregunto Matt. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, estaba llorando, ella estaba llorando, se le partió el corazón quería abrazarla y matar a quien quiera que la hubiese hecho llorar, nadie podía hacer llorar a su amada secreta sin que el tomara represarías en su contra.  
- … - Mimi no respondió. Ahora su situación había empeorado. Ahora tendría que decirle a Matt que se iría, a su querido Matt al que ella amaba en secreto, eso era lo que mas le dolía de irse dejar de verlo, solo esperaba que al menos la lejanía borrara aquel sentimiento que habitaba dentro de su corazón.  
- Mimi ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto Matt con voz dulce "Se que ya no confía en mi pues he sido muy indiferente con ella… pero por favor que me hable o me moriré de angustia". La respuesta de Mimi fue levantarse del piano y correr a la venta con las manos en los ojos tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.  
- Matt por favor déjame – dijo Mimi entre sollozos.  
- Mimi… - dijo Matt caminando hasta ella y rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – puedes contármelo – habría dado la vida por quedarse así abrazado a ella para siempre.  
- Oh, Matt – dijo ella volteándose y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt para llorar en su hombro. Que bien se sentía tener sus brazos en su cuello y las manos de el en su cintura, es como si hubiesen nacido para vivir aquel momento, sentía que ahora si podría contarle lo que fuera.  
- Dime porque lloras princesa – dijo el buscando la mirada de la chica con esos ojos azules que mataban a mas de una.  
- Mis padres… mis padres… - intento decir Mimi. Matt extraño aquella hermosa sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquier chico que quisiera

- ¿si? – dijo el en voz comprensiva.  
- Me voy a mudar… - dijo Mimi.  
- Eso no es tan malo, Meems – dijo Matt.  
- No, no, no entiendes – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿qué hay que entender? Te mudaras de casa, eso no es tan malo – dijo Matt.  
- No Matt mis padres… mis padres…  
- ¿si?  
- ¡Me llevaran a vivir a América! – dijo Mimi estallando aun mas en llanto.  
- ¿QUÉ? – soltó Matt, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.  
- Como lo oyes – dijo Mimi llorando aun mas.  
- No, no, no, no, eso no puede ser – dijo Matt.  
- ¡NO QUIERO IRME MATT! ¡NO QUIERO DEJARLOS! – dijo Mimi abrazándolo con mas fuerza y llorando.  
- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… princesa – dijo Matt abrazándola mas cerca, ahora si era verdad ¡no quería volver a soltarla por el resto de su vida! El destino no podía estar haciéndole aquello… no podía estarle quitando a su amada.

Se quedaron allí abrazados por mucho tiempo, hasta que unas dos horas mas tarde sonó el timbre de salida y gente comenzó a entrar al lugar. Matt acompaño a Mimi al baño a que se lavara la cara y luego ambos fueron a dar la noticia al resto de los niños, que no lo tomaron tampoco nada bien, aunque ninguno de sus dolores podía compararse al que sentían el corazón de Matt y Mimi: el dolor de perder a la persona amada…

Una vez después de que partiera Mimi, Matt comenzó un redimen para sacársela de la cabeza, misma cosa que hizo Mimi y cuando ella volvió ambos estuvieron seguros de que se habían olvidado de aquel amor infantil… ¿pero sería cierto?…  
-fin de flash back -

- ¡Mimi! ¡MIMI! – llamaba Joe.  
- Oh… ¿si? – pregunto Mimi saliendo del transe.

- ¿Matt? ¡MATT! – llamaba Takeru.  
- ¿por qué me gritas? – pregunto Matt saliendo de su recuerdo.

- Te quedaste toda pensativa y llevo llamándote por mucho rato – dijo Joe.  
- ¿así? Lo siento – dijo Mimi con la mano en la cabeza.

- ¡porque te pasaste el alto, Matt! – dijo Takeru.  
- ¿en serio? Rayos, déjame dar la vuelta – dijo Matt.

- Bueno permíteme acompañarte a tu escuela Mimi y yo podré irme a la facultad – dijo Joe.  
- ¿ya te vas? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Si… lo siento, te llamo mas tarde es que tengo clases – se disculpo Joe.  
- Esta bien, pero me llamas ¡eh! – dijo Mimi.  
- Seguro…

- ¡Matt el alto, el alto! – dijo Takeru - ¿en que estas pensando?  
- ¡nada! Solo no puedo concentrarme mientras tu me recitas las consecuencias de llegar tarde – dijo Matt.  
- Bueno… solo apresúrate Matt… - dijo Takeru.  
- Seguro…

- Gracias por acompañarme Joe – dijo Mimi.  
- No hay de que, fue un placer hacerlo – dijo Joe.  
- ^_^ bueno nos vemos – dijo Mimi entrando a la escuela.  
- Si… nos vemos – dijo Joe mirándola entrar.

El siempre había sentido algo muy especial por ella… era una lástima que su corazón tuviese ya dueño aunque ni siquiera ella lo supiera. Respiro hondo y siguió su camino hacia la facultad, mientras que Mimi se sentaba en el árbol donde usualmente lo hacia Yamato, no sabia si para esperarlo o solo porque por un segundo le gustaría estar dentro de su mente y entender como era en realidad…

Volviendo con Matt y Takeru…

- ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS MATT EL ALTO! – dijo Takeru por enésima vez.  
- Bien, bien… ya tome el alto ¿feliz? – dijo Matt.  
- Estaría feliz si no te hubieras tardado ¡5 cuadras! En tomarlo – dijo Takeru cruzando los brazos.  
- Bueno… bueno pero lo tome y ese es el punto – dijo Matt.  
- Claro… ¿Matt?  
- ¿si?  
- Mañana yo conduzco.  
- En tus sueños…

Después de eso los chicos llegaron, finalmente, a la secundaria, Takeru se bajo del auto corriendo, no podía creer que llegaría tarde a su examen grupal ¡Kari y Davis realmente iban a matarlo! Yamato se bajo con la mayor tranquilidad posible del auto y camino sin prisa, con esa actitud "100% genial" que el siempre tenia. Mientras tanto Mimi estaba de pie apoyada al árbol pensando… aun se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho Joe… así como Matt se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho T.K. De repente allí la vio apoyada a su usual árbol…

- Mimi… - dejo escapar Matt.  
- Matt… - dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta y viéndolo también.

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir lo mas rápido que se puedan imaginar, continuaron mirándose por mucho rato hasta que comenzaron a tener un recuerdo mas…

- Inicio flash back -  
Era una tarde lluviosa, una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por las frías calles de Odaiba… venia de una reunión realizada por sus amigos como despedida, aquella era su ultima noche allí, a la mañana siguiente tomaría un avión a América, pero había algo que lamentaba mucho… a pesar de que se había sentido muy bien al compartir con sus amigos la molestaba el hecho de que él no había estado allí… había tenido ensayo con su banda o eso le había dicho T.k a ella… le hubiera gustado verlo una vez mas ya que conociéndolo no iría a la mañana siguiente al aeropuerto…

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí un chico rubio se encontraba caminando en la lluvia, solo, llevaba su guitarra a cuestas, había faltado a su ensayo aquella tarde, tenia mucho en que pensar… a la mañana siguiente ella se iría, tal vez para siempre, tal vez volvería ¿quién sabe? Pero solo había algo seguro: se alejara… el era pésimo con las despedidas, siempre lo había sido y en solo pensar en despedirse de ella le causaba un dolor en el pecho, le había escrito una canción, pero no creía contar con el valor de cantársela… no ahora… tal vez nunca aunque pensándolo bien ¿a quien engañaba? Todas sus canciones eran para ella…

De repente Mimi alzo la vista y allí estaba él…  
De repente Matt alzo la vista y allí estaba ella…

- Matt… - llamo Mimi.  
- Mimi… - dijo Matt.

Ambos se acercaron y se coloco un silencio incomodo.  
- Lamento no haber ido a tu despedida… tenia practica – dijo Matt.  
- Si… eso me dijo T.K.… - dijo Mimi bajando la mirada.  
- No deberías estar aquí mojándote… - dijo Matt.  
- Tampoco tu…  
- Yo no importo…  
- Tampoco yo…

- Te acompaño a tu casa… - dijo Matt.  
- No hace falta…  
- Quiero hacerlo…  
- Esta bien.

Matt y Mimi comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero no uno de esos silencios incómodos si no uno de esos silencios que mientras sean con "esa persona" son los momentos mas maravillosos, pues ese silencio solo te sirve para escuchar las palabras mas importantes: las del corazón…  
Mimi se sentía muy bien con esta situación, al igual que Matt, pero a Mimi eso la asusto al darle una esperanza que no deseaba tener en ese momento… por aquélla razón comenzó a llorar…

- Mimi… - dijo Matt abrazándola - ¿qué pasa?  
- No quiero irme… no quiero irme… - dijo Mimi.  
- Oh, Mimi… - Matt la abrazo con mas fuerza.

- Matt… no quiero irme siento que todos me van a olvidar en el minuto en que me vaya… - dijo Mimi entre lagrimas.  
- Mimi eso no es cierto…  
- Claro que si… hoy hasta vi como todos hacían planes para mañana en la tarde y yo no estaba en ellos… - dijo Mimi.  
- Pero Mimi…  
- Si, se que es una actitud egoísta… pero no pude evitarlo Matt… realmente no deseo seguir mi vida sin estar en parte de las suyas – dijo Mimi.  
- No iba a decir que eso era egoísta… - se defendió Matt mirándola con dulzura.  
- Se olvidaran de mi Matt…  
- Nadie se va a olvidar de ti…  
Mimi levanto el rostro hacia él…  
- ¿Ni siquiera tu?  
- Especialmente yo…

Mimi sonrió, sintiendo esa sensación en su corazón, esa sensación que sentía al ver los ojos de Matt. Misma sensación que sintió Matt al ver la sonrisa de Mimi.

- Ven te llevare a tu casa – dijo Matt.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Mimi. Matt tomo su mano y se fueron juntos.  
Llegaron a casa de Mimi y Matt tuvo que soltar su mano.  
- Será mejor que te cambies esa ropa antes de que te resfríes Mimi – dijo Matt.  
- Lo mismo digo – dijo Mimi.  
- Claro…  
Había llegado la hora de la despedida.  
- Gracias por acompañarme, Matt no tuviste que hacerlo…  
- Quería hacerlo – dijo Matt sonrojándose.  
- Gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte – dijo Mimi sonrojándose tambien.  
- No hay de que – dijo Matt.  
- Matt…  
- ¿si?  
- No, olvídalo, probablemente te negaras… -  
- Adelante, dispara, estoy de buen humor – dijo Matt en broma.  
- ¿iras mañana al aeropuerto? Ya sabes… a despedirte – dijo Mimi.  
- Seguro, no planeaba perderme eso – dijo Matt, mintiendo, no pensaba ir pero ahora si lo haría.  
- Genial nos vemos allá – dijo Mimi dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y entrando corriendo a la casa. Dejando a un muy sonrojado Matt.

Yamato sonrió y siguió su camino, sonrojado y con la mano en el lugar donde Mimi lo había besado… ya no le importo la lluvia, no le importo el frió, no le importo la noche, solo le importaba recordar ese momento por toda su vida…

Mimi respiro hondo dejándose caer en la puerta no podía creer que ella hubiese hecho esto… ¡LO BESO! Claro, no en la boca… pero algo era algo… y el no pareció molesto…  
No, no, no, no, ella no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora, se iría… se iría mañana…

- fin de flash back -  
Mimi y Matt volvieron a la realidad de golpe sacudiendo sus cabezas con fuerza…  
- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto Mimi.  
- No lo se… - dijo Matt. Se fueron acercando…

- ¡MIMI MATT QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ! – dijo Sora apareciendo.  
- ¿por qué? – preguntaron ellos a coro.  
- Tendremos ensayo general, adelante…  
- Oh… de acuerdo…


	6. El ensayo

Matt y Mimi entraron al auditorio donde se haría la obra, ya estaba puesta la tarima y varias personas corrían de un lado para otro con vestidos, libretos, maquillajes y carpetas. Había tal conmoción que a los chicos les pareció que en vez de ser el primer ensayo era el último. Sora había entrado antes y se había colocado junto a un tablero de luces a corregir a Dayu (un chico de cabello negro brillante y hermosos ojos verdes) quien, por cierto, no se veía muy feliz acerca de la intromisión de Sora.

- Entonces las mueves de este modo y...

- Takenouchi, está bien, entiendo tu punto, lo entendí la primera vez que lo explicaste así que deja de insistir que después de14 intentos estoy perdiendo mi paciencia – dijo Dayu con la mano en los ojos como tratando de contenerse y ser comprensivo.

- Bueno está bien – acepto Sora – yo solo quiero que...

- Todo sea perfecto, si lo sé – completo por ella Dayu

- Bien... - dijo Sora – chicos, chicos – se dirigió al resto mientras se subía a la tarima – nuestras estrellas han llegado... ahora comencemos.

- Vaya... creí que no vendrían – dijo Tai apareciendo tras ellos.

- No íbamos – se apresuro a decir Matt – puesto que nadie nos había avisado.

- Oh, acerca de eso – dijo Sora bajando de nuevo – pensé que estarían molestos...

- ¿Por qué abríamos de estar molestos? – Pregunto Mimi.

- ¿leyeron el libreto?- inquirió Sora

- Una parte pero aun no entiendo porque... ¡OYE! – Mimi acababa de recordarlo – por su puesto ¡EL BESO!

- Es cierto ¿Cómo DEMONIOS se te pasa el "detalle" de decirnos que vamos a besarnos? – Dijo Matt.

- Bueno...- ¡NO VAMOS A BESARNOS! – Dijeron a coro.

- No sean bebes ¿Qué están en el jardín de niños? – pregunto Tai.

- Tú cállate – dijeron a coro - ¡SORA!

- Bueno, bueno... iba a hacerlo – dijo Sora nerviosamente – pero es que me costó tanto que accedieras Matt... y la reacción que tuvieron los dos cuando les dije que les tocaba ensayar juntos... y bueno... me puse algo nerviosa... tal vez después de saberlo no querrían hacerlo...

- ¿tú crees? – Preguntaron con sarcasmo comenzando a sonrojarse.

- Pero tienen que hacerlo...

- ¡no vamos a hacerlo!

- Hay por dios, es solo un beso – dijo Tai.

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡SORA!

- Lo siento... trate de ver si podía eliminar los besos del programa pero me fue imposible porque son parte esencial de la historia – dijo Sora, pero los chicos no escucharon nada después de la palabra "besos".

- ¿acabas de decir "besos"? – Pregunto Mimi colocándose como un tomate.

- ¿En plural como más de uno? – Pregunto Matt tartamudeando y sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

- Ejem... creo que tampoco habían leído esa parte – dijo Sora con voz inocente.

- ¡SORA! – gritaron ambos molestos.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

- Te doy dos minutos de ventaja, Sora – dijo Mimi - ¡comienza a correr!

- Pero tú odias correr.

- Pero quiero matarte ¿Cuál deseo puede más?

- Oh, oh... Meems...

- Meems nada, Takenouchi, ¡CORRE!

Sora comenzó a correr y fue perseguida por Mimi. Matt observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras Tai recolectaba apuestas entre el público para ver si Mimi la atrapaba o no. "¿En qué lió me metí?" pensó Matt con cierto enojo.

- VOY A MATARTE SORA – escucho gritar a Mimi.- Si ella no la mata la matare yo – dijo Matt en susurro.

- Así que beso con Tachikawa ¿eh? – dijo una voz tras él, se dio la vuelta era Dayu

- Supongo que si, quien me mando a aceptar esto en primer lugar, ahora patalear no me sirve de mucho – respondió Matt.

- ¿Por qué el besarse con la chica más linda, dulce, divertía, hermosa y alegre de toda la escuela seria un motivo para patalear? – pregunto Dayu

- No lo se... ¿podría ser el hecho de que no quiero? – pregunto Matt.

- Veras, esa es la parte que no entiendo – dijo Dayu - ¿Porqué alguien en su sano juicio y que goce de cordura quisiera escapar de un beso con la Princesa Meems?

- Se me hace que a TI te gusta la princesa – dijo Matt cruzando los brazos y sintiendo cierto desagrado.

- Óyeme a mi no me mires así – dijo Dayu devolviéndole la misma mirada fría que Yamato le había enviado a el

-¿Por qué no? No en vano le dicen Miss Perfect, pero no te preocupes yo no me meto en los asuntos de mis amigos.

- ¿y eso que se supone que quiere decir? – pregunto Matt siguiéndola pues se había devuelto al tablero de las luces.

- Que a ti te gusta Meems y no lo admites – dijo Dayu, el era otro que mucho tiempo más tarde se había enterado de sus sentimientos por Mimi, y antes de que Matt pudiera defenderse añadió –y que soy demasiado buen amigo como para inmiscuirme en tus planes.

- Te estas volviendo loco, Dayu – dijo Matt como única defensa.

- Claro, claro ahora resulta que el loco soy yo – dijo el concierto fastidio – los genios nunca son apreciados en su propia época. Comenzó a realizar distintas combinaciones de sonido y luces, Matt se dio la vuelta, DAyu era el amigo mas antiguo que el tenia, habían sido vecinos desde siempre y, aunque tardo cierto tiempo en notarlo, el era la única persona que lo comprendía y lo conocía, en consecuencia era su mejor amigo. Matt sabía que si el le había dicho aquello sobre Mimi tal vez debería analizarlo pues difícilmente Dayu se equivocaba en sus vaticinios, mas que todo cuando eran sobre Matt. Claro que Matt se negaba a creer que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, el no podía estarse enamorando de Mimi. "¿Enamorando? El solo dijo que me gustaba... me estoy poniendo paranoico" pensó Matt. Volteo a observar a Mimi quien en ese momento seguía corriendo y persiguiendo a Sora, sonrió ampliamente.

- Mira nada más y después dices que no te gusta – dijo Dayu con aire divertido al ver la sonrisa de bobo que tenia Matt.

- Cierra la boca – dijo Matt sonrojándose –observaba a Sora – mintió.

- Claro... ¿entonces porque pensaste que mencionaba a alguien mas? El nombre de Mimi Tachikawa nunca salió de mi boca – dijo Dayu riendo satisfecho.

- ¡pero! – Matt no podía creer que hubiera caído por ese truco-Andas paranoico con eso por eso yo me imagine que...

- Si yo soy el paranoico... ¿Por qué eres tu el que no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza?

- Yo... yo... yo... yo tengo novia – dijo Matt.

- Oh, por dios, pero si ese es un pacto sellado con sangre –dijo Dayu con sarcasmo – mira Matt, nadie mejor que yo sabe que tu sigues enamorado de Meems así que a mi no me vengas a inventar cuentos, si quieres engañarte tu mismo allá tu.

- Yo tengo novia – repitió Matt.

- Y yo tengo un perro, eso no quiere decir que no lo pueda cambiar por uno del que siempre he estado secretamente enamorado y quela única razón por la cual nunca me acerque es porque fui demasiado cobarde para afrontar un posible fracaso, aun mas si estoy engañando a mi perro actual al decirle que lo quiero cuando en realidad sigo amando a...

- No sabia que eras zoofilico – cambio abruptamente de tema Matt

- Sabes a que me refiero Matt –

Hubo un silencio en el que Dayu ordenaba los acordes y Matt observaba el techo.

- No he podido sacármela de la cabeza desde ayer – dijo finalmente.

- Me lo imagine... Sora hizo muy mal al enviarte a pasar tanto tiempo con ella – dijo Dayu dejando su tablero en paz y volteándose a ver a Matt.

- ¿crees que estoy recayendo? – pregunto Matt.

- ¿Cuándo dejaste de caer? Siempre la has querido admítelo –

- Aunque así fuera ella no me quiere a mi – se aventuro a decir Matt.

- Creo que te sorprenderías – dijo Dayu.

- ¿y eso que quiere decir?

- Dedúcelo.

- Mmm... tú y tus cosas – dijo Matt.

- ¿aun la quieres, Yamato? – pregunto el.

- Si eres tan sabelotodo dedúcelo tú – dijo Matt.

- Es en serio Matt – dijo Dayu dejando su tono de broma a un lado y adoptando uno mas fuerte y maduro.

- No lo se... - dijo Matt.

- Ten cuidado – dijo Dayu observando como Mimi y Sora se habían caído en un montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo y ahora reían de su torpeza.

- Lo se...  
Matt aun se encontraba pensando en la conversación tenida con Dayu cuando el y Mimi subieron a la tarima a comenzar a ensayar una escena clave para el desenlace de la historia. De pronto comenzó a sonar la voz de una chica como narradora:- "Una hermosa chica castaña bajaba corriendo las escaleras, deseaba alejarse de allí lo mas pronto posible, deseaba dejar de ver esos tormentos ojos azules que la perseguían a cada lugar que iba,minutos antes acababa de ver como su prometida lo besaba y no podía resistirlo mas, sintió que una mano se ciño a su brazo derecho"

- Haced el favor de soltadme, mi Lord – dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

- Podéis pedidme lo que sea menos que permita que se aleje de mi con la errónea idea de que amo a mi prometida – dijo él.

- ¡ja! – soltó una risa irónica llena de amargura, muy poco característica a ella - ¿y no es así? ¿es acaso mi idea errónea? ¡la amáis y solo levantáis calumnias al decir que no es así! ¡lejos se encuentra de mi entender el por que de su fijación por mantenedme cerca teniendo a tan hermosa y dulce doncella a vuestro lado! ¿es acaso ego?¿acaso desea probar que puedes tenerme? – pregunto despectivamente,lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos.

- Lejos de mi esta que el retenerse sea por mi ego, para mi no sois un premio ni un capricho – dijo él.

- ¿entonces que soy para usted? – pregunto ella.

- **Lo que más quiero sobre la faz de la tierra** – respondió él.

- "Ella sonrió débilmente, el fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a muy poco espacio de ella"

- La belleza de vuestro rostro es solo superada por la de vuestro corazón – dijo antes de rozar dulcemente sus labios con los suyos. Se escucharon aplausos de todos lados, los alumnos que se encontraban sentados leyendo sus libretos los habían soltado para ver maravillados el modo en que Mimi y Matt interpretaban a los "Amantes imposibles" estaban ahora de pie y aplaudían, cuando Matt se separo de Mimi era difícil saber cual de los dos se encontraba mas rojo. Un millón de gente se acerco a felicitarlos maravillados, pero ellos aun mantenían el contacto visual que habían tenido antes del beso. 

Estaba lloviendo. Había frió y todas las personas corrían en busca de refugio, nadie quería mojarse, a diferencia de cierto chico rubio que estaba caminando con la mayor tranquilidad bajo aquella lluvia, recordando una tarde similar en la cual hace algunos años había acompañado a cierto amor imposible a su casa. Iba pensando en dos frases dichas por un amigo aquella misma tarde "te gusta Meems y no lo admites" y "nadie mejor que yo sabe que tu sigues enamorado de Meems así que a mi no me vengas a inventar cuentos" eso por no mencionar su indirecta la cual aun no captaba. Y sumándole a esto el beso que se dio con Mimi... se había sentido de una manera tan extraña al rozar sus labios... tan especial... tan perfecta... toco sus labios con sus dedos... Respiro hondo... ¿en que estaba pensando?  
No muy lejos de allí iba caminando una chica castaña que, a pesar de tener el paraguas dentro de su abrigo no lo había sacado, y se mojaba en la lluvia. Siempre había sentido cierta aprecian por ella, la tranquilizaba y relajaba... la ayudaba a aclarar su mente y, aunque sabia que era seguro que atraparía un resfriado de proporciones descomunales, se sentía feliz de caminar en la fría lluvia... Le traía recuerdos... y a la vez paz... Matt... era inevitable no pensar en Matt cuando estaba bajo la lluvia, tantas escenas pasaban por su mente y a la vez... se toco los labios... ¿Qué había significado ese beso? Es decir ella sabia perfectamente que era una actuación pero ¿Por qué lo había sentido tan real? Hubiera jurado que Matt le había transmitido calidez y amor con aquel beso... ¡se estaba volviendo loca! Esa era su explicación ¡¿Yamato Ishida transmitiendo calidez y amor en un beso ACTUADO? La única explicación era que estaba perdiendo la razón era eso o... ella quería creer que Matt si transmitió algo... pero ella negaba aquella segunda opción, pues era completamente remota, además ella tampoco quería eso... ¿o si?  
Estupideces eso era lo que estaba pensando, estupideces, tonterías, idioteces, estaba creyéndose algo que era totalmente imposible... comenzaba a creer que Mimi le había transmitido amor con aquel beso, ¡se estaba poniendo paranoico! Tendría que agradecerle a Dayu por aquella dosis de paranoia extra ¿amor? ¡ja!  
¡LOCA! ¡LOCA! ¡LOCA! Eso era lo que ella estaba, loca, pronto estaría metida en un sanatorio mental o algo así... era seguro: en un manicomio iba a terminar. Esto era pero que ver aliens o hadas ¡acababa de decir que sintió amor de Matt Ishida! ¡AMOR HACIA ELLA! Esa era una ilusión de tamaño colosal... aquel chico ojiazul con esa mirada tan fría podía sentir todo hacia ella todo menos aquello... esa princesa comenzaba a afectarle... mas directamente los ojos de Matt comenzaban a afectarle... esa mirada... esos ojos azules... ¿Cómo podía ella resistirse a esos ojos?  
El último consejo que le había dado Mimi era que se metiera en el personaje, pensando que esto podría distraer su mente del tema anterior comenzó a pensar en ello... había que admitir que algo tenia en común con el príncipe fulano ese... la sonrisa de Mimi lo derretía al igual que la de la princesa a el ¿tendrían todas las mujeres esa capacidad de derretirte con la sonrisa? 

En aquel momento Mimi diviso una figura caminando por la calle...- Oh, por dios... - dijo ella en voz baja – esto no puede ser hablando de ojos azules...  
Matt alzo la vista...- Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella pues cada vez que lo hago aparece... - se dijo.

- Hola Matt – dijo la empapada chica, se había resignado a acercarse.

- Hola... ¿caminando en la lluvia? Te vas a resfriar – dijo Matt.

- Bueno eso no importa... ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Tampoco me importa – dijo Matt.- Bueno... creo que me iré a mi casa – dijo Mimi evitando su mirada, no tenia nada de ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo allí, mientras mas rápido se fuera mejor.

- Oye espera...

- ¿Qué? – respondió Mimi volteando, había comenzado a alejarse.

- Acompáñame... - dijo Matt tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? 

Mimi se sonrojo al ver la mano de Matt sosteniendo la suya. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? Mis latidos aumentan y me sonrojo... ¡Soy Mimi Tachikawa en el nombre del cielo! Los chicos no me ponen nerviosa yo los pongo nerviosos a ellos" se dijo Mimi. "¿Por qué me sonroja sostener su mano? He tomado la mano de mas de 100 chicas en la mitad de mi vida, mas que todo desde que soy cantante, sostengo la mano de Sora, mi novia, a diario y nunca me había sentido así...¿Por qué con ella?" se dijo Matt. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su corazón parecía querer salírsele de la boca, Mimi se aclaro la garganta.

- Oye Matt...  
- ¿si?  
- ¿adónde me llevas?  
- A tus clases.  
- ¿clases? ¿de que estas hablando Matt?  
- Te llevo a mi casa – aclaro Matt.  
-Oh... - dijo Mimi con un tono de "¿y se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?" - ¿a que me llevas a tu casa?  
-Clases, Meems.  
-¿ah?  
-Las de guitarra.  
-¿de que estas...? ¡OH! Las clases de guitarra – finalmente entendió Mimi - ¿ahora?  
-Si, a menos que tengas algo más importante que hacer – dijo Matt.  
-No, no es eso es solo que...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada. Vamos.  
Llegaron a la casa de Matt en donde, asombrosamente, no estaba Takeru.  
-Estas mojada – dijo Matt.  
-También tu – dijo Mimi.  
-Si, bueno, espera – dijo Matt y antes de que Mimi se pudiera preguntar a que había ido volvió con una muda de ropa. Un pans de color gris oscuro y una camisa ancha negra.  
-¿Qué esto?  
-Es... ¡no te rías!... mi Pijama, pensé que te caería bien ponerte algo caliente – dijo Matt.  
-¿me estas prestando tu pijama, Matt? – pregunto Mimi con una sonrisa burlona. Matt se sonrojo.  
-Si no la quieres...  
-Si, la quiero – se adelanto a decir Mimi – es muy lindo de tu parte.  
-Si bueno... aquí esta el baño – dijo señalando una puerta – aunque ya sabias eso...

Matt le dijo a Mimi que esperara allí después de cambiarse mientras el también se cambiaba e iba por la guitarra y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una preciosa guitarra eléctrica de color azul rey. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a dar unos acordes para afinarlas.

-¿desde hace cuanto tocas la guitarra? – pregunto Mimi solo por hacer conversación pues conocía la respuesta.  
-Antes de cumplir los 11 años... casi exactamente después de regresar al mundo real – respondió Matt.  
-Que bien... - dijo Mimi.  
-¿te pasa algo, Meems?  
-No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Mimi.  
-Tu sonrisa – dijo Matt sin pensar, por lo que luego se arrepintió.  
-¿mi sonrisa?  
-Si es que... - Matt se sonrojo – siempre tienes una sonrisa muy alegre y... ahora tan solo se ve algo triste – Mimi lo observo fijamente – olvídalo... creo que me estoy volviendo loco...  
-Estoy bien – se adelanto a decir Mimi.  
-Claro... - dijo Matt – sostén esto – se levanto y le puso la guitarra en las piernas – voy por mis partituras.  
Volvió con varias hojas de papel. Le puso una a Mimi en las manos.  
-Lee eso, son los acordes de las notas, viene ilustrado con las posiciones correctas – dijo Matt.  
-Genial... - dijo Mimi.  
Tardo unos minutos en leer todo y en releerlo para estar segura. Si había algo que odiaría hacer seria el ridículo frente a Yamato Ishida.  
-Listo, ya lo leí – dijo.  
-Bien... - dijo Matt levantándose y colocándose tras ella. Deslizo la guitarra por su pecho y se sentó tras ella rodeándola con sus brazos – este es el acorde principal se da colocando una mano aquí... no aquí... y la otra ¡bien estas entendiendo!  
-No es tan difícil – dijo Mimi.

Practicaron diferentes posiciones, los nombres y usos de las cuerdas. Y Mimi comenzó a tocar sus primeras notas. Al cabo de una hora y media Mimi se canso y decidieron parar, sin embargo Matt siguió con la guitarra puesta, así que Mimi decidió sugerir algo.  
-Porque no me cantas una canción – sugirió Mimi.  
-¿una canción?  
-¡si! Cántame una canción.  
-No estoy preparado, Meems – dijo Matt.  
-Oh, por favor ¿Qué tanta preparación puede haber por una canción? ¡ANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-No, Meems.  
-Oh vamos Matt...  
-Mimi...  
-¡YAMATO! Solo una...  
-Mmm... hagamos un trato me preparare y en la próxima clase te cantare una – dijo Matt.  
-¿te gustan mucho los tratos no?  
-Es el único modo de mantener ambas partes contentas – dijo Matt.  
-Mmm... no estoy feliz – dijo Mimi.  
-Oh, vamos...  
-Esta bien – dijo Mimi.  
-Hecho – dijo Matt.  
-Ahora dame la guitarra.  
-¿para que?  
-Garantía.  
-No te daré mi guitarra ¬¬.  
-¡Es solo por una noche!  
-Igualmente, no, nadie saca mi guitarra de aquí a parte de mí, pregúntale a Takeru...  
-Oh, vamos Matt – dijo Mimi acercándose a el.  
-Aléjate, Meems – dijo Matt retrocediendo.  
-¡dame la guitarra Matt!

Mimi se lanzo sobre el y ambos cayeron del sofá riendo y golpeándose la espalda. Al volver a abrir los ojos notaron que estaban a unos palmos de distancia. Se sonrojaron. De repente comenzaron a sentir un extraño sentimiento para acercarse el uno al otro y... Ring... ring... ring . El celular de Mimi estaba sonando, esta tardo unos minutos en reaccionar como si no estuviera segura de que estaba haciendo, al notar donde estaba y en que posición se levanto de golpe, demasiado rápido. Y Matt se levanto también. Era difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más rojo y avergonzado. Mimi tomo su celular que seguía sonando.

-¿Hola?  
-Mimi amor ¿Dónde estas? – dijo la voz de su padre.  
-He... estoy en... casa de Yamato Ishida – dijo ella roja.  
-Oh... ya veo, bueno necesito que vuelvas pronto a casa, se paso tu hora de llegada hace mucho – dijo su padre.  
-¿en serio? – Mimi se giro a ver el reloj, era cierto se suponía que llegar a las 10 a casa y eran las 11:30 – RAYOS, es tardísimo...  
-Si, lo es... ¿Qué estabas haciendo de todos modos?  
-Clases de guitarra.  
-¿ah?  
-Ya voy para alla papá – dijo Mimi colgando y corriendo por su bolso.  
-¡espera, Meems! – la detuvo Matt cuando ya salía por la puerta.  
-¿Por qué me detienes?  
-Esta lloviendo, va a ser media noche y esta oscuro. De ningún modo sales sola de aquí ahora – dijo Matt.  
-¿y que se supone que haga? ¿conseguirme un guardaespaldas? – pregunto Mimi.  
-No, dejar que tu guapo amigo con auto te lleve – dijo Matt.  
-¿Tai no se molestara si lo voy a despertar para que me lleve a casa? – pregunto Mimi en tono de falsa preocupación.  
-Ja- ja- ja pero que graciosita – dijo Matt tomando las llaves – vamos, princesa.  
-Genial – dijo Mimi.  
Llegaron al auto y en poco tiempo estuvieron frente a la casa de Mimi.  
-Me bajare contigo, así te evitaras algunos problemas con tus padres – dijo Matt.  
-Buena idea – dijo Mimi. Bajaron del auto.  
-¡Mimi! – soltó su madre al verla entrar a la casa.  
-Nos preocupaste hija... - dijo su padre.  
-Lo siento – se disculpo Mimi.  
-Señor realmente no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo – dijo Matt en tono de disculpa.  
-Mmm... ¿Por qué usted y mi hija están usando pijamas joven? – pregunto el padre de Mimi.  
-Oh... esto es que...  
-Nos mojamos – dijo Mimi.  
-¿se mojaron? – preguntaron sus padres algo escépticos.  
-¡en la lluvia! – dijeron a coro.  
-Y no podía dejar que Mimi se resfriara entonces le preste mi pijama... - dijo Matt rojo.  
-Ya veo... - dijo su padre – y...  
-Papá deja al pobre Matt tranquilo – dijo Mimi riendo.  
-Bien, bien – dijo su padre entrando.  
-No te tardes mucho con tu novio, Mimi – dijo su mamá entrando tras el.  
-¿NOVIO? – dijo la voz de su padre – Mimi Tachikawa es este tu...  
-¡NO! El no es mi novio – dijo Mimi, roja al igual que Matt.

-Oh, cariño no me des esos sustos – dijo a su esposa entrando junto con ella.  
-Lo siento, mis padres están algo locos – dijo Mimi en tono de disculpa.  
-Oh, esta bien – dijo Matt riendo.  
-Gracias por traerme – dijo Mimi.  
-No hay problema.  
-Y por prestarme tu ropa claro – dijo Mimi riendo.  
-No hay problema – repitió Matt riendo también.  
-Bueno... nos vemos mañana – dijo Mimi entrando.  
-Si, nos vemos... - dijo Matt viéndola entrar.

-Aquella noche a ambos les costo bastante conciliar el sueño. Ahora no solo tenían el beso escenificado para pensar, ahora tenían algo más importante, una simple pregunta: ¿Qué habría pasado si su papá no hubiese llamado? Sin esa interrupción... ¿se habrían besado?

-¡DEJA DE SOÑAR DESPIERTO MATT! – le grito Dayu dejando caer 6 cojines sobre su cabeza.  
-¡HEY! – dijo Matt quitándose los cojines de encima - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Takeru me dejo entrar.  
-¿Takeru esta aquí?  
-Si, acaba de llegar. ¿Por qué balbuceas mirando al techo? – pregunto.  
-Por nada – dijo Matt.  
-Yamato Ishida estas hablando conmigo no con el extraño que pasea tu perro ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Dayu  
-¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que eres fastidioso? – pregunto Matt con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.  
-Si... varias veces, tú siempre – dijo Dayu– no cambies el tema Yamato.  
-Ah... - Matt dejo soltar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama para continuar mirando el techo.

Otra que se encontraba perdidamente observando el infinito era Mimi, aunque había que admitir que había sido más creativa, ya que en vez de solo limitarse a ver el techo se había puesto a mirar las estrellas por el ventanal. Respiro hondo y tomo su teléfono celular, tan solo esperaba que el estuviese despierto.

-¿Hola? – pregunto la voz soñolienta de un muchacho.  
-¡Siento despertarte, pero tengo que hablarte! – dijo Mimi.  
-Esta bien, Meems – dijo el chico incorporándose – estaba descansando un poco. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Oh, Joe...  
-¿Qué pasa?

-¡YAMATO NO TE HAGAS DE ROGAR! – dijo DAyu lanzándole un cojín mas – deja de mirar el techo como si hubiera algo interesante allí y cuéntame que te pasa.  
-Me paso algo muy raro hoy – dijo Matt.  
-¿Qué?  
-En el ensayo...  
-Oh, ¿lo del beso?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Matt sorprendido.  
-Por la cara que pusiste cuando la viste a los ojos, por cierto, no muy distinta a la cara de ella – dijo Dayu.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Que ambos parecían confundidos con el beso – aclaro.  
-¿crees que todos notaron eso?  
-No, y si lo hicieron no creo que lleguen a grandes conclusiones, pues yo llegue a ellas solo porque se que la quieres –  
-Yo no la...  
-Negación de nuevo... - dijo Dayu

-¿un beso? ¿te confundió un beso? – le dijo Joe a Mimi.  
-Si... es que no se... lo sentí tan... real... - dijo Mimi.  
-Pero no lo fue, fue actuado... ¿no?  
-Si...  
-Oh, Meems sabia que esto iba a pasar yo...  
-Espera hay mas – dijo Mimi.  
-¿Qué mas?  
-Luego cuando estaba caminando en la lluvia lo encontré y fuimos a su casa a tocar guitarra. Allí me dio su pijama para quitarme lo mojado y luego...

-¿a centímetros de ella? – soltó Dayu con asombro - ¿¡IBAS A BESARLA YAMA?  
-Eso es lo que me pregunto si de no ser por el celular la habría besado... - dijo Matt.

-¿BESARSE? ¿CASI SE BESAN? – soltó Joe quitándosele el sueño de golpe.  
-Lo se... fue tan raro... - dijo Mimi.

-Hay Yama...  
-¿Qué?  
-Esta pasando.  
-¿Qué?  
-Te estas enamorando la princesa Meems... de nuevo – dijo Dayu

-Oh, dios, Mimi me temía que esto pasara...  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Te estas enamorando de el... de nuevo...- dijo Joe.  
-¿tú crees?  
-Estoy seguro.  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tengo novia Dayu? – pregunto Matt.  
-No lo se... ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para convencerte de que eso es mentira? – pregunto Dayu

-Estas equivocado, Joe. El tiene novia y yo... - dijo Mimi tratando mas de convencerse a si misma que a su amigo.  
-Sabes que es verdad Meems... - dijo Joe.  
Mimi pasó las manos por su cabello y se dejo caer sobre su sillón. ¿Enamorada de Yamato Ishida? ¿De nuevo? ¿Enamorada de un chico que jamás la correspondería y que, además, tenia novia?. Ella no podía hacerle eso a Sora... y además Matt no la quería... tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza ¡YA! El problema era ¿Cómo?  
-Estas mal, Dayu, eso no es posible... yo...  
-Tengo novia, bla, bla, bla, he escuchado tanto eso que será la frase del próximo milenio – dijo Dayu con fastidio.  
-Dios...  
Matt pensó que si por alguna burla del destino su amigo tenía razón solo había una salida: sacarse a Mimi de la cabeza AHORA y rápido...


	7. ¿Una cita?

Matt se encontraba caminando por la casa en un ir y venir algo frenético.  
- ¿Te pasa algo Matt? – pregunto Takeru saliendo de su cuarto.  
- No... claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? ¿Me veo como alguien a quien le pasa algo? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?  
- No... si dejamos de lado tu reciente ataque psicópata – dijo Takeru entrando en la cocina.  
- Oh... - dejo escapar Matt como un suspiro.  
- ¿Eso fue un suspiro?  
- ¡CLARO QUE NO!  
- Bien... bien, vaya pero que carácter – dijo Takeru.  
Matt se sentó en el sofá y coloco sus manos en su rostro.  
- Pareces preocupado, Hermano... ¿seguro que estas bien? – pregunto Takeru preocupado sentándose a su lado.  
- si... estoy bien – dijo Matt.  
- Dayu se quedo hasta muy tarde anoche... - comento Takeru.  
- si... estaba... ayudándome con un trabajo de Historia – dijo Matt inventando una excusa.  
- ¿A si? ¿De que?  
- La revolución Francesa... - dijo Matt diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  
- oh... - Dijo Takeru saliendo de la cocina y entrando al baño.  
Matt respiro hondo, se había salvado por poco, no quería ni imaginarse que diría Takeru si se enterara... "¿enterarse de que? No pasa nada..." se dijo Matt "dios, al menos debería dejar de intentar engañarme a mi mismo..." se resigno.  
En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, Mimi se encontraba acostada boca abajo en el sofá de la sala, no tenia ánimos de comer, lo único que podía hacer era pensar... se levanto y decidió salir de la casa... si no estaba haciendo nada mejor caminaba hacia la escuela. Abrió la puerta.  
- Me voy... - comunico a sus padres.  
- Meems... - dijo una voz frente a ella.  
- Tai... ¿Tai? – Dijo sorprendida al recordar la hora  
- ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?  
- Oh... pues quise venir a... acompañarte a la escuela – dijo Tai sonrojado.  
- ¿a si? – dijo Mimi conteniéndose de preguntar "¿Por qué?" - ¿y esta sorpresa? –

-bueno... no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y me pareció una buena idea hacerlo ahora ¿no crees?  
- Eh... si supongo, genial – dijo Mimi.

- Bien, vamos, My Lady – dijo Tai.  
- Jajajaja... bien, vamos – dijo Mimi agradeciendo que el la hiciera sonreír.

Comenzaron a caminar.  
- Y... ¿todos los días te levantas así de temprano?  
- No... es solo que hoy no pude dormir, además no tuve ánimos de desayunar– dijo Mimi.  
- Me alegro porque no podría levantarme todos los días a esta hora – dijo Tai – creo que moriría.  
- Oh... exagerado... ¿pero es que piensas convertirlo en un habitual? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Si tú me dejas, si... - dijo Tai sonrojado. Mimi tan solo se limito a sonreír, con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas.

- Mmm... y... ¿tienes planes para el viernes? – pregunto Tai de repente como si finalmente hubiese reunido el valor.  
- Mmm... no, no lo creo – dijo Mimi pensándolo- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película... - dijo Tai.  
- ¡oh, si! Veamos Shrek 3 ¡aunque ya la vi pero la vería mil veces! Cuando lleguemos al colegio le decimos a los demás – dijo Mimi emocionada.  
- ehm... en realidad – aclaro Tai – estaba pensando en que fuéramos solo nosotros dos.  
- Oh... - dijo Mimi roja – como... ¿Una cita? – pregunto.  
- ¡no! Digo si... digo si quieres... digo... - dijo Tai balbuceando – bueno... ¿quieres?  
- Tai yo... - Mimi no sabia que decir – es que...  
- si no quieres esta bien, no tienes que sentirte obligada o algo... - dijo Tai bajando la mirada muy triste. Mimi se sintió mal.  
- Si quiero... - dijo Mimi en un susurro.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Tai incrédulo.  
- Me encantaría ir al cine contigo...Tai – dijo Mimi.

- ¡MATT! Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo – dijo Takeru.  
- Aun falta mucho y lo sabes – dijo Matt levantándose con fastidio – solo que no quieres que me pase el alto como ayer...  
- Bingo... vámonos – dijo Takeru.  
- Te has vuelto muy molesto estos últimos días hermanito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hikari te grito? – dijo Matt.  
- ¬¬ - una mirada fue lo unico que respondió Takeru.  
Afortunadamente para Takeru, llegaron muy temprano a la escuela, Matt se sentó bajo su usual árbol y saco un cuaderno, lo había encontrado la noche anterior, mejor dicho, Dayu lo encontró, lo que significo mas burlas. En el estaban todas las canciones que Takeru y Dayu llamaban "El periodo Mimi" ya que todas las canciones fueron escritas para Mimi, no importaba cuanto Matt intentara falsamente desmentir, por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que todas las canciones eran para ella, ninguna estaba terminada...  
- Tal vez porque nunca llegue ni siquiera a decirle que sentía... - se dijo Matt.  
Si, esto era posible, casi todas tenían el primer verso y el coro pero nunca las concluyo... comenzó a leer una en especial ni siquiera le había puesto nombre...  
- ¿Qué lees Matt? – pregunto Dayu llegando por detrás. - OOOOOOOOH, la canción de tu amor –  
- ¡cállate! Y ni siquiera se te ocurra cantar la canción que cantabas anoche – le dijo Matt.  
- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Dayu en tono inocente.

- tu sabes cual...  
- AHHHHH... ¿esta? Matt esta enamorado, Matt esta enamorado ¿de quien? de...  
- Hola chicos...  
- ¡SORA! – dijeron los dos a coro.  
- ¿Qué cantabas Dayu?  
- ¿no oíste?  
- si pero... me parece lindo que sigan con eso después de que Matt y yo llevamos tanto de novios – dijo Sora.  
- Si claro... ya me conoces – dijo Dayu con una risa nerviosa.  
- bueno... nos vemos adentro para el ensayo – dijo Sora entrando, no sin antes besar a Matt en los labios.  
- dios... al menos no me dejo terminar la canción con "De Meems" – dijo Dayu aliviado.  
- Dayu...  
- ¿si?  
- Te doy diez segundos.  
- ¿para que?  
- Para que trates de salvar tu vida – le envió una mirada tan escalofriante que hubiese estremecido una armada.  
- Pero...  
- ¡CORRE!  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta Mimi y Tai se encontraban entrando. Dayu casi se lleva por delante a Mimi.  
- Lo siento Meems – se disculpo.  
- No importa...  
- ¡DAYU! –se oyó gritar a Matt.  
- Oh, oh...  
- ¿Por qué quiere matarte? – pregunto Tai.  
- No lo se... si yo soy un ángel – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Mimi.  
- Si claro...  
- ¡no huyas cobarde! – dijo Matt.  
- Bueno los dejo con su rollo – dijo Tai entrando – nos vemos en el cine Meems.  
- ¿cine? – dijo Matt dejando de perseguir a Dayu por un momento.  
- Si el me... invito a ver una película... - dijo Mimi roja.  
- ¿a si?  
- si... - dijo Mimi entrando tras Tai.  
- Oh, oh, tienes que hacer algo – dijo Dayu.  
- ¡TU CALLATE Y CORRE! – dijo Matt.

El ensayo había pasado sin mayores cosas, si omitíamos el hecho de que Matt y Mimi se sentían nerviosos cada vez que se tocaban, su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez y se sonrojaban fácilmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ellos?

- Bien chicos... quiero que revivan la escena del beso – dijo Sora. Matt y Mimi se vieron aterrados.  
- ¿Por qué? Es decir... creí que lo habíamos hecho bien la primera vez – dijo Mimi.  
- Si... ya es suficiente Sora – dijo Matt.  
- Bueno... esta bien no lo haremos, hoy, pero tendrán que repetirlo ¿si saben eso no? – dijo Sora.  
- Si... - murmuraron los dos.  
- Bien... también las demás escenas de besos ¡eh! – dijo Sora.  
- Si, si, si Sora... ¡ya! – dijeron los dos.  
Sora bajo de la tarima dejándolos solo a ellos dos, los demás se reunieron alrededor de Sora, así que nadie estaba fijándose de los dos sonrojados chicos en la planta alta de la tarima.  
- Entonces... ¿Tai, no? – dijo Matt olvidándose de guardar la compostura y resistiéndose a creer que se moría de los celos.  
- Si... Tai... - respondió simplemente Mimi.  
- No sabia que te gustaba – dijo Matt después de un rato de silencio.  
- Oh... - Mimi estuvo a punto de decir que no le gustaba Tai pero ¿Por qué tenia ella que darle explicaciones a Matt sobre con quien salía y con quien no?

Matt trato de buscar con su mirada a Mimi pero esto fue imposible ella había volteado a mirar a la planta baja.

- Y... ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Sora? – pregunto.  
- Nunca nos había ido mejor – respondió Matt algo resentido a que ella no hubiese hecho atención a su pregunta.  
- Oh... ya veo... - dijo Mimi, ¿le dolía aquello?

- Entonces... ¿será serio lo tuyo con Tai? – pregunto Matt.  
- No lo se – dijo Mimi levantándose de la escalera de escenografía en que los dos estaban sentados - ¿Por qué tan interesado? – decidió lanzar la indirecta.  
- ¿Interesado yo? ¿De ti y Tai? ¡Por favor! – dijo Matt.  
- Mmmm... - dijo Mimi mostrando una sonrisa encantadora que podría estar escondiendo una de burla.

- ¿Acaso la dama se ríe de mi? – dijo Matt como si el príncipe hablara por sus labios.  
- La dama solo piensa que el caballero excede el grado normal de interés ante una simple cita entre dos de sus amigos – dijo Mimi también como si la princesa hablara por sus labios.  
- El caballero simplemente se preocupa por el bienestar vuestro – dijo Matt del mismo modo – además ¿Por qué el caballero habría de estar interesado en algo mas? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual deba de sentirse diferente? ¿Algún motivo alterno?  
- El caballero protesta demasiado – dijo Mimi.  
- El caballero no hace tal cosa.  
- Yo creo que si.

- Yo creo que no.  
- que si.  
- que no.

Matt se levanto y alcanzo a Mimi que había caminado hasta uno de los extremos de la tarima.

- ¿acaso la dama huye de vuestro caballero?  
- La dama solo se aleja para evitar problemas futuros...

- ¿y que clase de problemas podría yo ocasionarle?  
- Podríamos comenzar a pelear como solíamos hacer antes...  
- Yo no deseo pelear contigo, Miladi.  
- Tampoco yo contigo, Mí lord.

Se estaban dejando llevar por sus personajes de nuevo, lo sabían, pero no querían detener aquella hermosa escena aunque tal vez minutos mas tarde la esconderían diciendo algo como "Buena idea ahora entenderemos mejor a nuestros personajes" o algo así...

- ¿Por qué antes siempre solíamos pelear? – pregunto él.  
- No lo se... tal vez porque solíais ser un tonto con mi persona – dijo ella.

- ¿me habéis llamado tonto, hermosa doncella?  
- De la boca dulce de una hermosa doncella nunca saldrían tales fechorías... sin embargo, de la mía si.  
- Oh, vaya, vaya... a la doncella le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de su caballero.

La doncella sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia el otro lado.

- Caballero, Matt... apuesto que no puedes atraparme – dijo de manera juguetona.  
- Apuesto yo a que no puede escapar usted de mi, doncella Mimi – dijo el persiguiéndola.

Mimi no había corrido mucho cuando la fuerte, pero gentil, muñeca de Matt se ciño a su delicado brazo halándola hacia el. Quedaron frente a frente, a un palmo de distancia podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, acelerarse lentamente, al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros ambas sonrisas juguetonas desaparecieron para dar camino a una expresión mucho mas seria, se fueron acercando nuevamente...

Matt y Mimi cerraron sus ojos dejándose guiar por lo que querían y no por lo que debían hacer, que era separarse antes de que alguien los viera; lentamente el poco espacio existente fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en nada... sus labios se rozaron lentamente, tan suave, tan dulce, tan perfecto y delicado... se rozaron nuevamente para finalmente besarse...

- ¡Creí que no iban a practicar la escena del beso! – dijo Sora con enojo mirando la escena.

Matt y Mimi se separaron instantáneamente.

- Oh si... - dijo Matt, sin saber que decir.  
- Cambiamos de opinión en ultimo momento – dijo Mimi al ver que el rubio se había quedado sin palabras.  
- Si eso... - dijo Matt se vieron a los ojos una vez más.

- Bien sigamos con el ensayo – dijo Sora.  
- Oh, Sora ya es suficiente – se quejaron los demás.

Mimi y Matt mantuvieron el contacto visual por un tiempo más...

Matt había pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas algo había pasado en ese ensayo que lo había hecho sentir extraño, de nuevo, ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso cada vez que tenia que actuar con Mimi? Cada vez que tenia que abrazarla, que tenia que oler su fragancia a rosas... detestaba esa tonta obra, detestaba tener que ser el protagonista... el príncipe fulano ese que poco a poco estaba acabando con su vida. Tal vez fuera que se le estuviera yendo de las manos lo de la actuación y lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento solo era un reflejo de los sentimientos de aquel príncipe... y sin embargo... se llevo la mano a los labios, eso no había sido actuado, realmente sus labios se habían rozado, es decir los de MATT Y MIMI, no los del príncipe y princesa fulanos. Eso no pudo ser actuado... se llamaron por sus nombres y no por los de los personajes, sencillamente fue real... ¿o no? No podía estar seguro... si Sora no hubiera interrumpido tal vez... una punzada de culpa, Sora era su novia y no se merecía esto... otra punzada mas vino a su corazón.  
"Tai..." pensó Matt con una enorme punzada de celos acompañando la culpa en su corazón. Mimi le había dicho que había aceptado salir con el... ¿Mimi y Tai? No era una pareja en la que uno pensara todos los días, aunque en el fondo era mas normal que la de el y Mimi... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Mimi? No era lo mismo que sentía por Sora, tampoco era el amor infantil que había sentido por Mimi tantos años atrás... entonces, ¿Qué era? Matt no tenía ni idea puesto que jamás había sentido algo así... pero se intuía que nada bueno habría de ser... ¿Por qué Mimi? ¿Por qué?

- ¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL? ¿Qué no ves por donde vas? – dijo una chica de cabellos Castaño bajando del auto plateado convertible, con aire muy molesto, era muy bonita, alta, con ojos espectacularmente verdes y vestida de manera muy moderna con una falda negra corta y una camisa de color azul.  
- Lo siento... estaba distraído – se disculpo Matt mientras bajaba de su auto convertible azul rey, ahora con una abolladura en la parte frontal.  
- ¿Qué estas ciego? – dijo la chica.  
- Lo siento... pagare todas las reparaciones – se disculpo Matt ¿hasta donde llegarían sus pensamientos de Mimi que, por primera vez en su vida, había chocado su auto?  
- Mas te vale... - dijo la chica – dios...  
- De verdad lo siento, iba con la mente en otro lado.  
- Pude notar eso, pues era eso o estas ciego, amigo – dijo la chica mirándolo con intensa rabia.  
- No te lo tomes tan apecho, Valery – dijo un chico bajando del otro lado – cualquiera que no te conozca bien creería que tienes dos personalidades.  
- Cierra la boca, Mike – dijo la chica de mal humor.  
- Generalmente es muy dulce pero creo que tocaste un nervio, este auto es su hijo – dijo el chico, era rubio alto y de ojos azul celeste.  
- ¡Cállate! Ahora, tu niño bonito, espero que realmente pagues las reparaciones como lo prometiste – dijo la chica.  
- Claro, yo siempre culpo mi palabra – dijo Matt.  
- Ves Valery, tranquila – dijo el chico.  
- Oh... bueno, no tengo opción ¿o si? – dijo la chica respirando hondo y bajando la mirada, cuando la subió de nuevo embozaba una perfecta sonrisa a Matt, quien no pudo dejar de notar lo increíblemente bonita que era.  
- Bien, pídele que te de su teléfono y así podrán estar al pendiente ¿no, chico? – dijo el chico a Matt, quien no respondió.  
- Oye... ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica acercándose a el y pasando la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos.  
- Si, si... - respondió Matt saliendo de su ensimismamiento y pasándole una tarjeta de presentación a aquella chica.  
- Bien... Yamato Ishida estaremos en contacto – dijo la chica sonriéndole una vez mas y entrando en el auto.  
- Si... estaremos – dijo Matt.

"¡POR DIOS YAMATO ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? Ahora estabas cautivado por esta chica! Definitivamente, estoy mal, han de ser las hormonas" pensó Matt, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ¿Valery, no? Mmm... interesante.

Mimi estaba acostada en su cama ¿se acababa de casi besar con Yamato Ishida? Si... dios ahora si no sabia en que pensar.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento por, Matt? ¿Me estaré enamorando de el?  
- ¿QUE TU QUE? – dejo salir Yolei al tiempo que soltaba todos sus libros y observaba con cara de "TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO" a Mimi.  
- Nada Yolei...  
- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
- Nada...  
- ¿Qué dijiste de Matt?  
- Yo nada...  
Yolei entro en el cuarto y se sentó en el sofá rosa de Mimi respirando hondo.  
- Venia a contarte que Ken me pidió que fuera su novia, pero aparentemente eso ya no parece tan importante...  
- ¿ERES NOVIA DE KEN? – Soltó Mimi emocionada – Vaya... felicidades.  
- si, gracias... ¿estas enamorada de Matt?  
- No.  
- Mimi...  
- No lo se...  
- Oh... Meems... ¿quieres explicarme que pasa?  
- Si... todo comenzó...

Lentamente le fue contando todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles a su querida amiga, luego, Mimi esperaba que Yolei estuviera horrorizada ante el hecho de que Mimi tenia sentimientos confusos por el novio de su amiga Sora, sin embargo...

- O sea... ¿te gusta Matt?  
- No lo se... aun lo estoy pensando...  
- Vaya... - dijo Yolei sonriendo – siempre pensé que ustedes harían una linda pareja.  
- Yolei... el es el novio de Sora...  
- Y dale con eso ¡NO ESTAN CASADOS! – dijo Yolei – y aunque lo estuvieran para eso existen los divorcios y abogados y...  
- ¡YOLEI!  
- Bueno, bueno... ¿y que harás si realmente estas enamorada del rubio ojiazul?  
- No lo se... - dijo Mimi.


	8. Confeciones,apariciones y una cita

Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos que Yolei había partido de la casa de Mimi. Ella se encontraba tirada en el sofá de la sala observando el oscuro vestíbulo con nostalgia. Estaba a punto de aceptar que realmente tenia sentimientos por Matt... pero ella no podía aceptar eso, estaba Sora... y Tai. No tenia idea de que hacer y Yolei la verdad solo la había confundido mas. Se tapo la cara con el cojín rosa mas cercano y en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa, de la manera mas perezosa que se puedan imaginar llego hasta ella. Tras ella encontró una sorpresa que no esperaba... un chico alto de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azul celeste la miraba con una sonrisa amable y dulce...

- ¡MICHAEL! – grito lanzándose a los brazos que su amigo amablemente le ofrecía.  
- ¡MEEMS! Te había echado mucho de menos...  
- Si, lo se, también yo Mike – dijo Mimi feliz

- Mimi, me vas a asfixiar – dijo Michael al ver que la chica no lo soltaba.  
- Lo siento... es que realmente estoy muy muy feliz de verte – dijo Mimi – pero... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
- ¿Qué? Un chico no puede venir a ver a su querida amiga ¿acaso visitar a los amigos no es una costumbre en Japón?  
- Mike...  
- ¿Recuerdas esos tontos retiros espirituales que hacen los alumnos de segundo año de preparatoria en nuestro colegio? – pregunto Michael.  
- Claro...  
- Bueno este año toco en Japón... y ¡aquí estoy! – dijo Michael sonriéndole.  
- OOOOOOOOOH ¡Mike-kun! – Dijo abrazando a su amigo – pero... ¿no deberías estar en el lugar del retiro?  
- Si, pero nos escapamos.  
- ¿nos?  
- ¡MEEMS! – se oyó el grito ahogado de una chica tras Michael. Era una hermosa chica alta, de cabello castaño largo por la cintura, y los ojos más impresionantemente verdes que jamás se hubiesen visto. ¿Cómo olvidarle si no había sido más que ella quien le había colocado el sobrenombre de "Meems"? Al verla Mimi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que querían salir desde que vio a Michael en la puerta finalmente salieran.  
- ¡VALERY! – dijo Mimi soltando a Michael y corriendo a su "mejor amiga americana", quien, al acercarse lo suficiente noto que también lloraba.  
- No puedo creer que estés aquí... ¡y cuando más te necesito amiga! ¡Te extrañe tanto! No tienes idea... a los dos... ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTEN AQUÍ! Espero no despertar y ver que esto fue un sueño... dios... ¡esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo! – dijo Mimi abrazando a Valery.  
- También yo... ¡oh, Meems! Tengo tanto que contarte... ¡y tu también! ¡TE EXTRAÑE DEMACIADO, AMIGA! Me sentía tan sola en América sin ti...  
- Hey...  
- No te ofendas Michael, pero eres hombre y no eres Meems...  
- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron de felicidad las dos.  
- Ustedes están locas... - dijo Michael sonriendo a la escena.  
- ¡Claro! – dijeron las dos deparándose y secándose las lagrimas.  
Entraron a la casa. Mimi no cabía en su cuerpo de toda la felicidad que la invadía por dentro, no sabia como agradecer a sus amigos que hubiesen aparecido en aquel momento, pero sabía que su vida entera no alcanzaría para pagárselos. Ordenaron pizza y entraron en la habitación de Mimi donde dormiría con Valery, Michael dormiría en la de huéspedes. En ese momento reían con ganas ya que le contaban a Mimi los últimos acontecimientos vergonzosos de la Preparatoria lo que los mantendría ocupados por un rato, entre risas Michael recordó algo.  
- Vaya, Valery, ya parece que hasta se te olvido lo que le paso a tu hijo... - dijo de repente.  
- ¿Le paso algo a tu auto? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Si, de camino aquí... un idiota me choco – dijo Valery poniendo cara de mala gana.  
- Si y casi se lo come... - dijo Michael.  
- ¡Oye! Ya sabes como soy con mi auto... - dijo Valery roja – aunque ya al final no fui tan mala ¿o si?  
- Bueno… tiene algo de control sobre ti misma – dijo Michael.  
- Oh... ¿pero no les paso nada o si? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Claro que no... solo se rayo la carrocería y se desnivelo un poco el parachoques – dijo Valery – pero el tal chico prometió pagarlo todo...  
- ¿Y quien es? – hizo Mimi la pregunta del millón de dólares.  
- Ya... ya... ya -algo, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre – dijo Valery – solo que era bastante guapo... - sonrió pícaramente.  
- Vaya... ¿acabas de llegar y buscas novio nuevo? – dijo Mimi.  
- Claro que no... solo decía – dijo Valery.  
- Claro... claro... - dijo Mimi divertida.  
- Dijiste que llegue en el momento que mas me necesitabas ¿no es así Meems? – pregunto Valery de repente para cambiar de tema.  
- Oh... si – dijo Mimi colocando la pizza de vuelta a su plato y colocando una mirada melancólica.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Michael preocupado.  
- Recuerdan que les he contado mucho sobre mis amigos de Japón ¿no? – dijo Mimi.  
- Claro... los del Digimundo – dijo Valery - ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
- ¿Recuerdan a Matt? ¿El rebelde, altanero y lobo solitario del grupo? – dijo Mimi.  
- Si... - dijeron los dos.  
- Bueno... ¿recuerdan a su novia, Sora? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Claro, Sora – dijo Michael.  
- Tú mejor amiga antes que se alejara misteriosamente de ti después de que te fuiste a América ¿no? – dijo Valery.  
- Si... - dijo Mimi colocando una mirada muy melancólica.  
- ¡BUENO YA DEJA EL SUSPENSO MEEMS! ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – estallo Valery.  
- Creo... no... - Mimi finalmente se resigno a aceptar lo inevitable – me gusta Matt.  
Sus amigos tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar.  
- Meems... ¿Qué acabas de decir? – pregunto Valery como si realmente no la hubiese oído.  
- Porque estoy seguro que escuchamos mal... tuvimos que haberlo hecho – dijo Michael.  
Mimi se coloco las manos en el rostro y se dejo caer en el colchón de su cama.  
- No escucharon mal. Escucharon perfectamente y si no se los repito: ¡Me gusta Matt! – dijo Mimi sintiendo que se quitaba un peso enorme de sus hombros.  
- ¿Te gusta el novio de una de tus amigas?  
- Si...  
- Matt... ¿te gusta Matt? ¿El hermano de Takeru?  
- Si...  
Guardaron silencio por unos minutos.  
- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Michael.  
- No tengo idea... - dijo Mimi tratando de asfixiarse con el cojín rosa que tenia en los brazos y ahora en su cara.  
- Vaya... si que estas en un problema mayúsculo amiga – dijo Valery.  
- ¡LO SE! – dijo Mimi bastante molesta con su corazón.  
Valery y Michael intercambiaron una mirada extraña. No tenían idea de cómo ayudar a su amiga.  
- Por lo menos se lo que no voy a hacer... - sentencio Mimi.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos a coro.  
- Seguir enamorándome de Matt...

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí...

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ DAYU! – grito Matt a todo plumón a su amigo que lo perseguía incesantemente y algo molesto.  
- ¡NO PUEDO! – Dijo este - ¿Cómo es eso que te cautivo una chica extraña a la que le chocaste el auto? ¿Qué hay de Mimi? ¡Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella! – Dayu estaba bastante indignado y veía a Matt como si no lo conociera.  
- Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Mimi! Y si vas a preocuparte por alguien ¡preocúpate por Sora que es mi novia! Por dios... - dijo Matt.  
- Es diferente – dijo Taykun – Tu amas a Mimi, no a Sora...  
- Dayu...  
- si, si, si, ¡no me toques el disco rayado otra vez! – Dijo Taykun – tengo novia, tengo novia, BLA, BLA, BLA...  
- ¡Dayu! – dijo lanzándole la almohada.  
- Si, si, síguete negando a ver la verdad – dijo este.  
- Hola chicos... - dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
- Hola Takeru – respondieron ambos aun mirándose asesinamente.  
- ¿pasa algo?  
- si, tu hermano es un idiota – dijo Dayu levantándose del sofá.  
- ¡has el favor de callarte! – le dijo Matt con una mirada matadora.  
- claro... como si con eso vas a lograr algo, a mi puedes callarme, pero no a tu corazón... y tu sabes que la quieres – dijo Dayu saliendo.  
- ¿Qué quieres a quien? – le pregunto Takeru a su hermano mayor.  
- A... a nadie – dijo Matt acostándose en la cama.

Algo confundido Takeru salio de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Matt. Eso que había sentido antes al conocer a la chica del auto, no era ¡ni siquiera cerca! A lo que sentía cuando veía a Mimi... sin embargo, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Mimi, ahora que lo pensaba a fondo? ¿Tendría Dayu razón? ¿Tendría razón Takeru al asegurar que nunca la había olvidado? ¿Tenia razón su subconsciente? ¿Y estaba el equivocado al pensar que Sora era su par?  
"Pensar me da migraña pensar en estas cosas..." pensó Matt. Quien diga que estas cosas son fáciles es porque jamás las ha sentido. Matt se levanto a dar vueltas por la cocina en un merodeo incesante. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente al momento de cruzar el umbral de la sala... aquella noche si que había sido especial... "Aun me pregunto si la habría besado de no ser por ese maldito teléfono" se dijo Matt, sonrió, la verdad es que si algo se podía decir de esa chica es que era especial...  
De repente lo supo, sonrió con cierta amargura a las jugadas injustas del destino... tomo el teléfono de la sala y marco un numero. Al cabo de unos cuatro repiques un ronco muchacho contesto del otro lado.

- Más te vale que estés al borde de la muerte, Yamato, porque si no es así ¡yo voy a matarte! ¿Por qué demonios me levantas en plena madrugada? – dijo la voz de Dayu.  
- Tenías y tienes razón – dijo Matt.  
- Lo se, siempre tengo razón... ¿Por qué tengo razón? – pregunto.  
- Si me gusta...  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Dayu algo dormido mientras se sentaba en medio de su oscura habitación, demasiado somnoliento para analizar las palabras de Matt.  
- Me gusta... me gusta Mimi – finalmente acepto Matt.

Era viernes por la noche, y Mimi se encontraba maquillándose para ir a... su cita con Tai, cerro los ojos ¿en que se estaba metiendo al salir con Tai? Eso era un error y ella lo sabia... pero tenia que olvidar a Matt, y tal ves eso ayudase... como le habían dicho sus amigos "un clavo saca otro clavo"; se coloco algo de polvo, sombra rosa en sus ojos, se los delineo y uso un poco de rimel, se miro en el espejo: si, esta bien, cerro su maquillaje con algo de brillo en los labios. Se dio la vuelta hacia su cama en donde estaba elegantemente puesto el atuendo que Valery había escogido para ella. Una minifalda blanca, un top corto rosa, su abrigo también rosa, y por ultimo sus botas altas de color blanco.  
Se cepillo su larga cabellera ahora tenia reflejos color rosa, que Valery había influido en ello, aunque eran temporales por si se hartaba de ellos tal y como había pasado con su antiguo cabello rosa. El timbre de la casa sonó cuando Mimi se estaba colocando sus zarcillos rosa, y su cadena con un dije en forma de estrella que le había regalado Joe en su cumpleaños pasado.

- Mimi... Tai esta aquí – llamo la voz de su madre.  
- Enseguida bajo, mamá – dijo Mimi revisando su atuendo por última vez en el espejo.  
Bajo las escaleras y no pudo dejar de reír ante el hecho de que su padre interrogaba incesantemente a Tai.  
- ¿y van a una cita? – pregunto el padre de Mimi.  
- Oh... si señor – respondió un muy serio e incomodo Tai.  
- ¿y desde hace cuanto que salen?  
- Primera cita, señor – respondió Tai como si fuera un oficial que respondía a su comandante.  
- ¿a que hora la traerás?  
- ¿a que hora quiere que la traiga?  
- Antes de media noche porque...  
- Papa... - regaño Mimi desde la escalera – sabes perfectamente que mi toque de queda no es tempranero los fines de semana, tengo tiempo de llegar a la hora que quiera siempre y cuando se antes de las 2am.  
- Si pero...  
- Nada padre. Pero no te preocupes, solo iremos a ver una película – tranquilizo Mimi a su padre - ¿verdad Tai?

Tai no respondió sencillamente se había quedado ensimismado ante la visión celestial que tenia frente a el. Mimi estaba sencillamente: hermosa, no había otra palabra para describirla, sencillamente era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Taichi? – llamo Mimi cuando ya estaba frente a el y batía su mano derecha en su rostro.  
- Estas... muy hermosa Meems, pareces un ángel... - dijo Tai.  
- Gracias, que lindo – dijo Mimi sonrojándose.  
- Te traje esto, figure que eran tus favoritas – dijo extendiéndole un ramo de rosas rosadas realmente hermosas.  
- Oh, gracias... son bellísimas – dijo Mimi entrando a la cocina para ponerlas en agua – ya vuelvo, las pondré en agua... papá no acoses a Taichi – se adelanto a decir antes que su padre pudiera tener toda su boca abierta.

Era un gesto muy lindo, realmente le gustaban las rosas rosadas. Aunque no eran sus favoritas como había pensado Tai. Todos los muchachos creían eso porque le gustaba mucho el rosado, pero no era así, en realidad sus favoritas eran las rosas azules, aunque dudaba que alguien mas que Joe, Michael y Valery supiera aquello, pues a los demás no se los había dicho y Yolei era demasiado despistada para recordarlo. Recordaba que en su cumpleaños anterior Michael le había llenado la habitación con estas inusuales y hermosas flores... si que se puso feliz...  
Extrañaba a sus amigos, no había hablado con Joe desde aquella noche por teléfono pues había estado ocupado en la universidad. Y en cuanto a Valery y Michael la mañana siguiente de su llegada habían partido al retiro prometiendo volver el sábado temprano. Yolei era otra que se había mantenido a la raya esos días, tal vez estaba muy ocupada con Ken. En cuanto a Matt... Mimi lo había evitado completamente, tenia suficientes problemas sin su intromisión, aunque parecía que el también la evitaba a ella... mejor así.

- Vamonos Tai... - dijo Mimi.  
- Si vamos... - dijo Tai aun algo nervioso mirando como el padre de Mimi lo miraba receloso.  
- ¿tu padre es así con todos o le caigo especialmente mal? – pregunto Tai cuando caminaban hacia el cine.  
- Jajajaja... es muy sobre protector, debiste haber visto el modo como reacciono cuando llegue con Yamato en pijama y mojada hace unos días – dijo Mimi riendo, aunque rápidamente se cayo al recordar ese nombre "Yamato..."  
- ¿en pijama? ¿Mojada? ¿Con Yamato? Explícame eso – dijo Tai mirándola suspicaz.  
- Oh... nos encontramos una tarde lluviosa y como estaba mojada me presto su pijama para que pudiéramos ensayar con la guitarra – explico Mimi sin darle demasiada importancia.  
- ¿guitarra?  
- Si... me esta enseñando a tocar, en pago a que yo lo enseñe a actuar – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿desde cuando Yamato es tan sociable contigo? – pregunto Tai sorprendido.  
- No lo se... - dijo Mimi.

Entraron en el cine y rieron con ganas de la película. Tenían tiempo sin reír de ese modo, y cualquiera que haya visto Shrek 2 podrá entender que es ¡INCREIBLEMENTE GRACIOSA! Y si a la ya hilarante película le sumamos los comentarios de Tai... bueno, solo digamos que Mimi no paro de reír en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el cine. Aun seguían riendo cuando, una hora mas tarde, salían del cine comentando la película.

- ¡A mi me encanto el gato con botas! ¡es un amor!  
- Ruega piedad al... Gato con botas – dijo Tai imitando la voz españoleta del gato y haciendo los movimientos de la espada.  
- Jajajajajajaja... basta Tai, ya me duele el estomago de tanto reír – dijo Mimi secándose las lagrimas de la risa.  
- ¿y que hay de "Encantador"? – dijo Tai. Mimi rió con más fuerza y se aferro al brazo de Tai, nunca imagino que una cita con el portador del emblema del valor sería tan divertida.  
Comentaron la película por un rato más, en la que Mimi tuvo que mantenerse ceñida al brazo de Tai para evitar caerse de la risa, sobretodo cuando imitaba a su personaje favorito de la película: El Gato con Botas. Claro que imitar el insuperable "Burro" tampoco le desagradaba para nada. Entre risas y comentarios graciosos terminaron entrando a un McDonald a comer una hamburguesa. Cuando Tai se encontraba haciendo su décima imitación de la escena de "Troto, relincho, troto, relincho, troto, relincho, si" del burro. En la entrada encontraron a...

- Matt... Sora – dijo Mimi.  
- Gusto en verlos chicos – dijo Tai.  
- Vaya... parece que lo suyo va bastante bien – dijo Sora fijándose en sus sonrisas y en el hecho de que Mimi iba del brazo de Tai.  
- Ha sido una noche divertida ¿verdad, Meems? – dijo Tai.  
- Claro... - dijo Mimi aunque la verdad estaba mas interesada en la mirada inquisidora que le enviaba Matt, como si le reclamara el estarse divirtiendo.  
- Nos alegramos, Sora, vamos, realmente necesitamos hablar – dijo Matt algo mas tranquilo al notar el sonrojo en la cara de Mimi y mas el hecho de que había soltado el brazo de Tai.  
- Bien, dios Matt... pareciera que fueras a romper conmigo o a proponerme matrimonio – dijo Sora en broma, aunque Matt no lo tomo así – adiós chicos ojala que la sigan pasando igual de bien.  
- Nos vemos – se despidió Tai. Matt y Mimi solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas - ¿vamos a comer?  
- Claro... - dijo Mimi. 

En la otra escena.  
- ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – pregunto Sora.  
- Creo... que necesitamos hablar muy seriamente – dijo Matt.  
- ¿sobre que? – se sentaron en un banco en el parque.

Matt cayo por unos instantes ¿valía la pena seguir con esto? Había decidido romper con Sora la noche anterior, pero eso fue antes de saber que Mimi la pasaría tan bien con Taichi ¿y si se había enamorado ahora de el?... "No, se reprimió mentalmente, y aunque así fuese, no puedo seguir jugando con Sora... es suficiente, le hecho suficiente daño, no mas" además como le había dicho Dayu, no podía ser un cobarde por segunda vez, si lo que sentía por Mimi era realmente importante para el, tenia que luchar y no abandonarlo como había hecho antes. Respiro hondo se giro hacia su aun novia y la tomo de las manos... Sora sonrió.

- Sora... esto no esta funcionando – dijo Matt de golpe, ya que al parecer todas las indirectas que había enviado durante la noche habían sido inútiles.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Esto... nosotros... no esta funcionando, sencillamente no – dijo Matt.  
- ¿de que estas hablando Yamato? – pregunto Sora soltando sus manos de las suyas y comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.  
- Nosotros... nos estamos engañando al pensar que esto funciona, lo que nosotros tenemos es costumbre... es una hermosa amistad... pero no es amor, Sora, lo se... y se que si lo piensas también tu lo sabrás.  
- ¿estas... terminando conmigo? – pregunto Sora algo indignada y con la mano derecha en el pecho.  
- No lo veas así... Sora esto fue un error, y ambos lo sabemos, nunca debimos...  
- Oh por dios... estas terminando conmigo... - dijo Sora mirándolo incrédula.  
- No tiene sentido seguir con lo mismo si no estamos yendo a ningún lado Sora... lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero...  
- Oh, por dios – dijo Sora levantándose y caminando en círculos frente a el, no parecía estar escuchándolo.  
- Sora... - llamo Yamato.  
- ¿Es otra chica no es así? – pregunto Sora.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿te gusta otra verdad?  
- Sora...  
- ¡CONFIESALO MATT! ¡DIME QUIEN ES! – Sora estaba algo histérica.  
- Tranquilízate – dijo Matt levantándose y yendo hacia ella.  
- ¡aléjate de mi y dime quien es! – en ese momento Matt pudo ver que estaba llorando.  
- Sora... no hagas esto – dijo dolido – solo lo hago porque realmente quiero dejar de lastimarte... eres una chica maravilloso y mereces que alguien te ame... por desgracia ese alguien no soy yo, no quiero seguir reteniéndote y negándote la posibilidad de ser feliz...  
- Ah no Matt, eso si que no – dijo Sora - ¡no trates de convertirte en la victima aquí! Haciéndote de Mártir y que solo lo haces por mi... por favor – se seco las lagrimas.  
- Yo solo puedo verte como amiga, como una gran amiga Sora... solo eso – dijo Matt mirándola con melancolía.  
- ¿Nunca me has visto como algo mas? – pregunto Sora mientras nuevas lagrimas salían por sus ojos.  
- Sora... no voy a mentirte pues eso seria peor... no, solo confundí mis sentimientos con...  
- ¡Y ESPERASTE TANTO PARA DECIRMELO! ¿Por qué demonios saliste conmigo en primer lugar? – grito Sora.  
- Porque eres una persona maravillosa y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti – dijo Matt.  
- ¿cualquiera menos tu? – dijo Sora.  
- Realmente lo siento mucho... - dijo Matt fijando su vista en el suelo – no tienes idea de cómo siento ser el que te cause esta pena Sora. Nunca me perdonare por ello yo...  
- Cierra la boca y solo dime quien es – dijo Sora.  
- No te hagas mas daño, Sora...  
- ¡QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES! – grito.  
- No es nadie...  
- Siempre es por alguien, Matt, no soy imbécil, dime quien es...  
- No voy a hacer tal cosa...  
- ¿entonces si hay alguien?  
- Si... - se resigno a decir Matt.  
- ¿la quisiste todo este tiempo que estuviste conmigo?  
- Sora...  
- ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA! ¡Y DIME LA VERDAD! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME YAMATO!  
- Creo que jamás he dejado de quererla... - dijo Matt.  
Sora se seco las lágrimas mientras reía con una mezcla de amargura e ironía. Ni siquiera se digno a observar a Matt a los ojos mientras se alejaba por el parque.  
- Sora...  
- Aléjate de mí... - dijo ella en un tono amenazante.

Matt se sentó en el banco increíblemente dolido por haber sido el causante de tal dolor en el corazón de la dulce y amable Sora... sencillamente era imperdonable, pero no podía seguir alargando aquello por mucho mas... era ahora o nunca. Aunque su gran error fue comenzar aquel viaje sabiendo que el barco estaba agujerado desde el puerto...


	9. Paintball

La mañana siguiente Mimi tuvo un despertar bastante fuera de lo común.  
- ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba Valery mientras saltaba en su cama para despertarla.  
- ¿ah? – soltó Mimi mas en el otro mundo que en este.  
- ¡NO SEAS VAGA! ¡Es sábado tus queridos amigos están aquí! ¡Y tienes que contarme que tal te fue con el chico aquel! – dijo Valery.  
- Val estoy más dormida que despierta, en este momento lo único que me importa es dormir  
- Pues no vas a dormir. Mike esta esperándonos abajo, tenemos todo un día planeado – dijo Valery.  
- ¿incluye eso dejarme dormir por cinco minutos mas? – pregunto Mimi con la cabeza escondida en la colcha.  
- No ¡ARRIBA! – dijo Valery lanzándola de la cama.  
- Diablos - soltó Mimi llegando a tropezones hasta el baño donde al fin despertó con el agua fría de la ducha.  
- Mike esta preparando el desayuno. Panqueques, tus favoritos. Tus padres acaban de salir así que estamos solos – dijo Valery - ¡ah! Y estoy a cargo, Meems – añadió riendo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
- A cargo, claro - dijo Mimi hundiendo la cabeza en el chorro frío de agua.  
Mimi escucho el timbre de la puerta pero no se molesto en ver quien era, sabia que Valery abriría por ella.  
En la puerta  
- Voy - dijo Valery abriendo.  
- Hola ¿se encuentra Mimi? – pregunto dudosa la chica en la puerta.  
- Si, se esta bañando, pero hoy no tiene tiempo de atender a nadie, ha sido secuestrada hasta nuevo aviso – dijo Valery con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Disculpa? – soltó la chica.  
- Ahm... era una broma, pensé que lo entenderías - dijo Valery – Soy Val, amiga de Mimi ¿tu eres?  
- Sora - dijo la chica.  
- Oh - soltó Valery recordando lo que había dicho Mimi sobre Matt.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Sora al ver que la chica se había quedado como en transe.  
- Eh... eh... si, claro, adelante – dijo Valery haciéndose a un lado – ¡Mike!  
- ¿Que? – pregunto el chico desde la cocina.  
- Sora esta aquí – dijo Valery sonriendo y señalando la chica.  
- Oh, oh ¡hola! – dijo Michael algo sorprendido intercambiando una mirada con Valery.  
- Bueno... pues siéntate – dijo.  
- Gracias... ¿y Mimi?  
- En seguida voy a buscarla - dijo Valery subiendo las escaleras.  
Mimi había salido del baño, justamente en ese momento su celular sonó, pensó en no contestar, pero al final lo hizo.  
- ¿Hola?  
- Hola, Meems – la voz que le respondió hizo que se llevara la mano a la boca.  
- ¿Yamato? – soltó algo incrédula.  
- Si ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – pregunto Matt, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso.  
- No, por nada – trato de disimular Mimi - ¿para que me llamas?  
- Bueno quería saber... - Matt se callo.  
- ¡Vamos no seas cobarde Yama! – escucho Mimi que le decía alguien que supuso era Dayu  
- Quería saber que ibas a hacer hoy – dijo Matt.  
- Oh... no lo se la verdad, aun no me dicen a donde me llevan – dijo Mimi recordando este detalle - ¿Por qué preguntas?  
- Bueno... es que pensaba en encontrarte allá y... bueno:.. quería... - Matt se coloco la mano en los ojos, esto nunca había sido tan difícil antes – quería verte... - dijo al fin adquiriendo un rojo en sus mejillas.  
- ¿querías verme? – repitió Mimi tiernamente mientras su corazón latía con rapidez.  
- Si – dijo Matt – bueno y...¿podrías averiguar a donde te llevaran y decírmelo?  
- ¡MIMI! – escucho Matt que alguien llamaba a Mimi.  
- Espera un momento Matt – dijo Mimi apartando el teléfono y mirando a su amiga quien acababa de interrumpir su momento – ¿Val a donde piensan llevarme tu y Mike?  
- Primero al Paintball y luego...  
- Paintball – le dijo Mimi a Matt.  
- Bien... nos vemos allá en una hora – dijo Matt sonriendo – adiós, Meems – dijo y colgó.  
- Adiós... - dijo Mimi también colgando con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.  
- ¿Por qué la sonrisita? – pregunto Valery divertida.  
- Es solo que Matt... quiere verme – dijo Mimi.  
- Oh... eso no es muy bueno en estos momentos – dijo Valery recordando la razón por la que había subido.  
- ¿Por qué? Digo se que quiero olvidarlo y todo y... ¡dios! No debí decirle... pero ¿Por qué quiere acercarse a mí? ¿Sera que si le gusto? Hay dios pero ¿y Sora? – dijo Mimi hecha un rollo y caminando por toda la habitación y reprimiéndose enormemente por la debilidad que había demostrado al ceder tan fácilmente.  
- Claro Sora – dijo Valery agitando las manos.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Val? – pregunto al ver la expresión de su amiga.  
- ¡Sora esta abajo! – dijo Valery.  
- ¿Qué Sora que? – dijo Mimi con enorme sorpresa.  
- Si allá la deje con Mike.  
- Pero Sora no ha venido a visitarme a mi casa en años - dijo Mimi - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
- ¿yo que se? Baja y averígualo – dijo Valery.  
Mimi se vistió rápidamente con los primeros jeans y camisa que encontró. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y, en efecto, la chica pelirroja de cortos cabellos estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con la mirada triste y melancólica hablando, sin prestar mucha atención, con su amigo Michael. Mimi se acerco mientras se preguntaba que habría pasado para poner a la fuerte Sora así.  
- ¿Sora? ¿Qué te pasa, Sora? ¿Por qué lloras así? – pregunto Mimi al notar que a penas la vio la chica soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas. .  
- ¡MIMI! Matt rompió conmigo - dijo la chica entre sollozos. Los tres chicos quedaron impactados e incapaces de hablar al respecto.  
En casa de Matt.  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto Dayu? La verdad no creo que un ataque tan directo con Mimi funcione – dijo Matt tan pronto como colgó la llamada.  
- Ustedes pueden pasarse la parte de "conquista" es DEMASIADO obvio que ambos se aman así que este es el mejor modo de actuar – sentencio Dayu con tono confiado.  
- Espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo Matt en tono de advertencia.  
- Confía en mi ¿alguna vez te he fallado antes? – pregunto Dayu.  
- No... aun – dijo Matt.  
- Vaya pero que confianza – dijo Dayu – solo tengo una pregunta ¿no temes que Sora acuda a Mimi por un consejo o consuelo o algo? Digo, si hace sentir culpable a Meems hay muere tu oportunidad con ella  
- No lo creo – dijo Matt levantándose del sofá en el que estaba tirado – Hace ya bastante tiempo que no son tan amigas, es mas probable que Sora corra a brazos de Taichí antes que si quiera se acerque a Meems.  
- Bien, solo chequeaba porque ese es el único error posible – dijo Dayu.

En la casa de Mimi.  
- Matt... Matt... Matt... Matt... Matt rompió conmigo – dijo Sora entre sollozos.  
- ¿QUE MATT QUE? – dijo Mimi soltándola de golpe debatiéndose entre la felicidad y la indignación ¿Yamato Ishida había terminado con su amiga Sora? ¡Esto si era increíble!  
Sora y ella se habían encerrado en el estudio y la chica llevaba alrededor de quince minutos llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de la muy incomoda e impaciente Mimi. Finalmente cuando la chica logro controlarse un poco.  
- Si... termino conmigo, así de sencillo, dijo que no funcionaba que nunca me quiso y que ¡QUIERE A OTRA! – soltó Sora la ultima parte con un gemido.  
- ¿Realmente... te dijo eso? – pregunto Mimi volviendo a sentarse mas que todo interesada en la ultima parte.  
- Si - dijo Sora mientras contaba el asunto con detalle.  
Mimi sentía como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre todo su cuerpo. Secretamente había deseado muchas veces que la relación de Matt y Sora terminara pero ahora que finalmente había pasado pensaba que había sido la peor cosa que podía pasarle. Primero, como es normal, sentía indignación por consideración a los sentimientos de Sora. Segundo, sentía confusión al hecho de que Yamato hubiese tomado aquella decisión tan de golpe. Y claro, lo mas importante, el dolor de saber que ahora, no solo tendría que competir con la que hace tiempo fue su mejor amiga, sino que también tenia que competir con quien quiera que fuese la que estaba tratando de robarse a Matt y que había sido lo suficientemente importante para hacer que el rompiera su relación "¿Qué pasa si eres tu?" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza que callo rápidamente.  
¡OTRA MAS! Otra chica mas... eso solo comprobaba la idea de Mimi de que tenia que sacar a Yamato Ishida definitivamente de su mente y a cualquier precio... Primero el C.O.D.A. (Código oficial de amigas) prohíbe a una chica a salir con el ex de una amiga, más aun cuando la ruptura es tan reciente y dolorosa. También estaba el hecho de que ella no era de esas chicas que peleaban a capa y espada por el "hombre" que quieren, eso se lo dejaba a las que se atrevían, ella era de las que creía que ningún chico que tenga que ser perseguido para que este a su lado valía la pena, mucho menos si ponía en peligro una amistad. Y por ultimo... Matt nunca hubiera dejado a su novia por ella, no le interesaba lo suficiente para hacerlo, quienquiera que fuera la afortunada se lo regalaba con lasito y todo. No pensaba pelear por el. Mas bien pelearía por olvidarse de el...  
- Y luego... acepto que si le gusta otra, alguien que siempre quiso ¡QUE NUNCA DEJO DE QUERER! ¿Entiendes? Nunca me quiso a mi... ¡todo este tiempo la quiso a ella! – concluyo Sora dolorosamente, había estado insistiendo por mucho rato con el asunto de "la otra".  
- Si... siempre la ha querido a ella... - dijo Mimi tragándose las lagrimas que querían salir por sus ojos.  
No importaba cuanto luchase y jurase que se olvidaría de el. Le dolía el saber que no tenía siquiera el más remoto chance con el rubio que tanto quería. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado, más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado que le dolería, lo que sentía por el chico era especial, más de lo que jamás habría pensado "Por eso tengo que olvidarlo con mayor rapidez" se dijo.  
- Necesito un favor tuyo... - dijo finalmente Sora después de secarse las lagrimas.  
- Lo que sea. Dímelo – dijo Mimi volteando a mirar en la otra dirección si Sora notaba el gran esfuerzo que realizaba por reprimir sus lágrimas seria una situación que le costaría mucho explicar.  
- Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quien es la fulana – dijo Sora.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si. He notado que Matt y tú se han vuelto muy amigos últimamente, eres la única que podría ayudarme. Porque ni Dayu ni Takeru lo dirían aunque los torture y Taichí no es bueno averiguando cosas pero tu puedes hacerlo, se que puedes  
Mimi cerró los ojos, así que ese era el motivo de la inesperada visita.  
En la cocina.  
- Ella no me agrada... - dijo Valery de repente, había estado mirando la puerta desde que las chicas habían entrado.  
- ¿Sora? Si es muy amable – dijo Michael.  
- Claro, amable... exteriormente lo es – dijo Valery.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Michael pasándole su plato.  
- Oh vamos... ¿no visita a Meems en años y viene precisamente ahora? Algo tiene que querer - dijo Valery.  
- No seas tan desconfiada – dijo Michael.  
- No es desconfianza... es precaución. Pero tal vez tengas razón – dijo Valery comenzando a comer – aunque sigue sin agradarme, la ciento algo hipócrita con Mimi  
- Por favor ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿En que te basas? – pregunto Michael incrédulo mientras comía.  
- ¿no viste como la miraba? Con esa mirada calculadora y escrutadora, como si sospechara algo y quisiera comprobarlo... - dijo Valery volviendo la vista a la puerta – ella vino aquí a comprobar algo... a buscar algo aunque aun no logro ubicar exactamente que...  
- Te pasas Val...  
- ¿Yo? ¿Oíste lo que dijo? El tal Matt la dejo tal vez se dio cuenta de que a Meems le gusta el y vino a comprobarlo... tal vez piense que ella es la causa por la que el novio la dejo... - dijo Valery – Tal vez vino para hacer sentir culpable a Meems para que no se acerque a al chico... tal vez...  
- Tal vez deberías dejar de estar inventándote teorías y esperar a que Meems nos cuente...  
- Si pero yo no pienso permitir que esa chica lastime de nuevo a mi mejor amiga. Bastante tuvo la pobre Meems cuando ella le dio la espalda mientras estuvo en América – dijo Valery – Meems es muy sensible y ya sabes como estas cosas la afectan  
- ¿le dirás tus sospechas?  
- Aun no  
La puerta del estudio se abrió y por ella salieron las chicas. Valery y Michael intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre. Mimi no había contestado la ultima pregunta y Sora estaba consiente de ello, pero decidió no presionar mas a la chica por ahora.  
- Michael, porque no le sirves a Sora algo de comer...mientras Valery me acompaña a...  
- Buscar mi CD de Blink 182 que deje en su habitación la ultima vez – completo Valery al ver que su amiga estaba algo afectada.  
Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto. Apenas entro Mimi se dejo caer al suelo apoyada en la puerta apretando los puños y negándose a que las lágrimas salieran.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Valery alarmada observando a su amiga.  
- Quiere a otra...  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¡MATT! Quiere a otra por eso rompió con Sora  
- Oh Meems... - Se arrodillo junto a ella – pensé que te olvidarías del "Sr. Imposible"  
- Se que eso dije y eso quiero... pero no puedo – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿y que harás? ¿Lucharas por el?  
- No... no debo, primero no puedo hacerle eso a Sora. Segundo ya ves que el quiere a otra y tercero...  
- ¿se te ocurrido pensar que esa otra puedes ser tu? – pregunto Valery.  
- No... - mintió Mimi.  
- Bueno... ¿y que pasa si es así?  
- Nada. No pasa nada – dijo Mimi.  
- Meems...  
- Vamos... no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho mas tiempo y...  
- Si no quieres seguir el tema no tienes que inventarme cosas solo dímelo... - dijo Valery persiguiendo a Mimi que ya bajaba las escaleras.  
Las chicas llegaron abajo y se sentaron en la mesa con Michael y Sora donde reino un silencio incomodo. Aunque de repente  
- Yo abro... - dijo Mimi levantándose al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.  
Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrirla noto que su día en definitiva no iba por un buen camino. Un chico de cabello marrón y ojos chocolates estaba parado allí con una gran sonrisa observándola fijamente.  
- ¿Cómo amaneció la chica mas linda y divertida con la que jamás he salido? – dijo Taichi.  
- Tai... ¡bien! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Bueno... no podía esperar para verte – dijo Taichi.  
- Genial... - dijo Mimi aunque Tai no noto el grado de sarcasmo que rodeaba el comentario.  
- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Tai.  
- Claro ¿Por qué no? – dijo Mimi "este día solo se pone mejor y mejor" pensó con sarcasmo.  
Entraron a la casa y a la cocina.  
- Miren quien esta aquí... - dijo Mimi enviando una mirada significativa a sus amigos – El es Taichi, Taichi ellos son Michael y Valery, y estoy segura de que reconoces a la ultima...  
- ¡TAI! – soltó Sora mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo.  
- ¿Sora? – soltó Tai confundido ante la presencia de la chica allí.  
La chica se lanzo a sus brazos y se alejaron un poco a hablar... Finalmente los chicos volvieron, Tai la tenia abrazada y parecía preocupado.  
- Quiero que ese día se acabe lo mas rápido posible – dijo Mimi al ver que volvían.  
- Bueno... ¿Qué haremos hoy? Hay que sacar a Sora para que se olvide de Matt – dijo Taichi.  
- Oh... disculpa – interrumpió Valery al ver que seria pecado someter a su amiga a tal tortura - pero no teníamos muchas ganas de salir de la casa hoy  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Y el Paintball? – dijo Michael volviéndose a sus amigas que le echaron una mirada de "Ca -lla -te".  
- ¿Paintball? Perfecto ¿podemos ir? – pregunto Taichi volviéndose hacia Mimi.  
- C -Claro... - dijo Mimi.  
- Genial.  
Mimi respiro hondo "Este va a ser un día muy largo" pensó la chica mientras se levantaba de la mesa y todos se dirigían juntos al campo de Paintball. Taichi y Sora iban adelante aparentemente enfrascados en una conversación muy importante del porque Matt no merecía las lagrimas de Sora. Mientras que los otros tres iban mas atrás contemplando como el "Día del reencuentro" se había convertido en el "Día de pesadilla". 

Cuando ya entraban a las puertas del Paintball Mimi recordó algo.  
- ¡oh no!  
- ¿pasa algo Meems? – le pregunto Taichi.  
- Oh... ya vengo – dijo Mimi mientras salía corriendo.  
"AHORA SI SE PUSO FEA LA COSA" pensó Mimi mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada del Paintball, justo en ese momento dos chicos iban llegando. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y un rubio ojiazul al que se le ilumino el rostro al verla acercarse.  
- Yamato... - dijo Mimi jadeando por la agitación de la carrera – Dayu... chicos  
- ¡Hola Meems! – dijo Dayu.  
- ¿te pasa algo, Mimi? – pregunto Matt observándola.  
- Si... Sora... esta aquí – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿Qué Sora que? – soltó Matt.  
- Si... aquí esta... se apareció en mi casa ¡pasaron muchas cosas! Y aquí esta... - dijo Mimi entre jadeos.  
- Oh dios, ya veo – dijo Matt - ¿y ahora que?  
- Tal vez deberías irte  
- ¡MEEMS! – oyó que alguien la llamaba. Era Taichi. Todos habían salido a buscarla. Mimi cerro los ojos pensando que hoy debió de quedarse durmiendo en su cama – Yamato  
Matt no respondió, solo desvió la mirada. Sora lo miro con rabia y, soltándose de los brazos de Tai corrió hacia su ahora ex -novio le dio una cachetada.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, Yamato? ¿Qué acaso ahora me persigues o que? – le grito.  
- No te persigo, Sora, ni siquiera sabia que estarías aquí – dijo Matt sin perder su temperamento frió y calmado.  
- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – pregunto Sora con una voz llena de rabia.  
- De hecho... - Matt volteo a ver a la chica castaña a su lado que miraba el suelo.  
- Eso es mi culpa, Sora – dijo Mimi – le dije que podía venir antes de que tú y Taichi mencionaran el acompañarnos también  
- Genial... entonces yo me iré - dijo Sora.  
- No tienes que irte, quédate y yo me iré – dijo Matt.  
- Vamos todos somos maduros aquí – dijo Dayu – no hay una razón por la que no podamos estar todos en un mismo lugar ¿o si?  
- El tiene razón... vamos, además ni siquiera tienen que convivir mucho juntos, los pondremos en equipos distintos – dijo Valery intercambiando una mirada con Dayu.  
- Es cierto – dijo Michael - ¿Qué dicen?  
- Bien pero que estemos en equipos distintos para que así pueda perseguirlo a balazos – dijo Sora entrando a la sala de vestuarios.  
- Bien, si ella no tiene problema - dijo Matt.  
- ¡HEY! Tu eres el tal Yamato que me choco el auto – dijo de repente Valery fijando por primera vez su atención en el rubio.  
- ¿Valery? – dijo Matt sonrojándose y muy sorprendido ante tal aparición.  
- La misma – dijo Valery – tenemos que hablar de las reparaciones de mi auto.  
- Claro – dijo Yamato.  
- ¿ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Mimi sorprendida.  
- Si. Choque a su hijo – dijo Yamato.  
- Oh ¿tú eres el idiota?  
- El mismo – dijo Matt.  
- ¿Dijo Valery? Dayu, un placer – dijo el chico sonriéndole y besándole la mano.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Valery sonriéndole.  
- Oigan ya que esto parece una reunión ¿Por qué no llamamos a los demás? – sugirió Tai.  
- Claro.  
Tai se fue a llamar a los chicos y mientras ellos llegaban crearon el plan de juego. Dado que eran quince se repartirían en tres grupos los Halcones (color rojo), los Lobos (color azul) y los Tigres (color verde). Estarían dotados de dos armas una grande que iría colgada del cuello de medio lado, y una pequeña que iba en un sujetador en la pierna derecha. Estarían vestidos con ropa de combate (Militar con camuflaje), tenían una banda en el brazo que identificaba con el color el equipo al que pertenecían y llevaran lentes protectores en los ojos.  
El tipo de Paintball que jugarían seria eliminatorio que consistía en: un jugador marcado se consideraba "muerto" y tiene que retirarse del juego y entregar sus armas al jugador más cercano, que generalmente suele ser el que lo había matado. Cada equipo tiene la responsabilidad de esconder una "bandera" que el capitán tiene el deber de guiar a su equipo a atrapar, de ser atrapadas las dos banderas de los equipos contrarios se consideraba ganador absoluto al equipo que lograra tal hazaña, y el juego no concluye hasta que un equipo tiene dos banderas contrarias. Cuando se obtiene una bandera se contrae el derecho de "revivir un muerto" que puede utilizarse para revivir a un compañero caído o guardarse para revivirse a si mismo en caso de morir en busca de la segunda bandera. El equipo al que sus cinco miembros sean eliminados primero se consideraba el primer perdedor y así sucesivamente hasta que quedara el equipo vencedor logra la captura de las banderas. Prosiguieron a realizar el sorteo para los equipos y capitanes de cada grupo.  
- Los Halcones son: Valery, Michael, Joe y Ken, y su capitana es Mimi. Los Lobos son: Dayu, Takeru, Izzy y Yolei, y su capitan es Yamato. Por ultimo los Tigres son: Sora, Hikari, Davis y Cody, y su capitan es el incomparable e inmejorable: Taichi – dijo Tai haciéndose el importante ante los demás.  
Minutos después todos estaban vestidos, armados y listos para actuar. Matt tomo a Mimi del brazo y la alejo del grupo.  
- ¿si? – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿Sora te contó lo que paso anoche? – pregunto Matt.  
- Si – dijo Mimi desviando la mirada – que la cortaste porque nunca la quisiste por estar enamorado de otra – un dejo de resentimiento se dejo notar en su voz.  
- ¿y ese tono? – Pregunto Matt disfrutando del momento - ¿acaso estas celosa? – coloco ambas manos en la pared a milímetros de los lados de la cintura de Mimi.  
- Yo no tengo razones para estar celosa. Después de todo, a penas y somos amigos – dijo Mimi con frialdad, no le gustaba tenerlo tan de cerca le incomodaba y le molestaba que el quisiera tomarla por paño de lagrimas también.  
- Pues a mi eso me parecen celos – dijo Yamato acercando su rostro al suyo y obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado. Haz el favor de soltarme – dijo Mimi con tono molesto.  
- Lo haré. Porque se que estas celosa – dijo Matt de manera que a Mimi le pareció arrogante.  
- Suéltame antes de que nos vea Sora o alguien mas – dijo Mimi empujándolo hacia atrás.  
- A ti no te preocupa que te vea Sora... te preocupa que te vea Taichi – dijo Matt con tono molesto pero sin apartarse - ¿Qué tal te fue en su cita? ¿Ya son novios?  
- Me fue bien. Y no... aun – añadió solo para molestarlo.  
- O pero te gustaría serlo ¿no?  
- Eso no es algo que te incumba, Yamato. Suéltame – dijo Mimi.  
- Bien – dijo Yamato alejándose - Si hay alguien mas que me gusta sabes.  
- Oh, que bien por ella – dijo Mimi sintiendo un hoyo en el corazón, pero sin perder su tranquilidad – si me disculpas tenemos que...  
- No me tratabas así esta mañana – le dijo Matt.  
- Esta mañana no sabia que estabas engañando a Sora con otra – dijo Mimi.  
- Yo no la engañe con nadie. Una cosa es querer a alguien y otra muy distinta es hacer algo al respecto – dijo Matt.  
- Oh ¿entonces tu excusa para lastimarla es cobardía? – dijo Mimi.  
Matt se limito a mirarla de manera fría mas se guardo de hacer cualquier comentario.  
- ¿nunca has tenido un amor imposible que no eres capaz de confesar? – le soltó de repente a Mimi.  
- Si... - acepto Mimi – pero los amores imposibles se olvidan – añadió mientras se perdía en la distancia.  
Matt aguardo unos minutos en silencio antes de seguirla.  
Se separaron en grupos y fueron en busca de las banderas. Matt y Mimi no podían estar menos interesados en el asunto, lo único que querían era irse de allí lo mas pronto posible, para su desgracia, para hacerlo tendrían que encontrar las banderas primero. Mimi y Matt no tenia ganas de ir en casería pero puesto que eran los capitanes, no tuvieron otra opción.  
Matt se había separado del resto con excusa de que "si se dividían abarcarían mas terreno" aunque solo quería que lo dejaran en paz; ahora caminaba algo distraído por una colina que esperaba llevara a una de las banderas enemigas. Cuando de repente sintió un ruido tras el como una pequeña rama crujiendo ¿así que alguien quería perseguirlo? Pues bien, así tendría alguien con quien descargar su ira. Siguió caminando completamente concentrado en detectar el próximo ruido del cazador que estaba a punto de convertirse en presa. Matt fingió indiferencia, como quien no sabe nada, y se continúo hasta que llego a un árbol y se escondió tras el, de los arbustos salio una chica: Sora.  
Yamato estudio seriamente la posibilidad de alejarse ante el claro confrontación con su volátil ex -novia, pero recordando que por más que no quisiera jugar, no podía defraudar a su equipo así que salio por el otro extremo del árbol tomo el arma y disparo a la espalda de Sora. Esta hizo una mueca de dolor y se volteo a mirar al chico que ya se daba la vuelta para alejarse.  
- ¿esa es tu nueva política? ¿Huir de todo? – le pregunto Sora. Yamato la ignoro – ¡YAMATO! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas evitarme?  
Por primera vez Matt se volteo a mirarla.  
- El tiempo que necesites para calmarte, cualquier cosa que me digas ahora podría afectar nuestra amistad  
- ¿AMISTAD? Discúlpame ¿de que amistad hablas? – dijo Sora.  
- Estas son la clase de cosas que deseo evitar – dijo Matt.  
- ¡tu no tienes que evitar nada y menos a mi! – dijo Sora - ¡yo no hice nada malo como para que actúes como el ofendido! ¡Aquí el que se comporto mal fuiste tu al terminar conmigo!  
- ¿Qué es que no terminas de entender que mi error no fue terminar contigo? ¡Es la primera cosa correcta que hago en mucho tiempo! Por lo que me siento culpable es por haber jugado contigo durante todo este tiempo no por cortarte, de verdad lo siento, Sora, pero yo no podía seguir con esto y si pararas un momento de odiarme y pensaras al respecto sabrías que no solo tengo razón si no que estas de acuerdo y que nos hice un favor al terminar con esto – aclaro Matt antes de que se le saliera decir "con esta farsa".  
- ¿¡Porque insistes en hacerte la victima! Aquí la victima soy yo, deja de actuar como si me hicieras un favor – dijo Sora.  
- Sora se que la victima eres tu me siento muy mal por haber hecho esto y entiendo si me odias por engañarte pero... - Matt no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Sora se había lanzando a sus brazos llorando – Oh, Sora...  
- Yo te quiero Matt – dijo la chica entre sollozos.  
- Yo también, pero como una amiga, nada mas – dijo Matt conmovido y algo incomodo con esto.  
- ¡Yo no te quiero como un amigo, Yamato! – dijo Sora abrazándose con fuerza al pecho de Matt – Yo te amo...  
- No, tu no me amas – dijo Matt – solo crees hacerlo, se que si lo piensas...  
- ¡NO! – dijo Sora empujándolo y dándole una cachetada en la mejilla derecha - ¿Quién diablos eres tu para decirme lo que siento? ¿Tu que sabes de lo que siento?  
- ¡Sora! – grito Matt al ver que la chica se alejaba con las manos en los ojos internándose entre los árboles.  
Matt observo el lugar en el que había desaparecido, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, tras tomar sus armas y sacarles las municiones para ponérselas a la suya. Se sentía increíblemente culpable por lo que le había hecho a Sora, pero era cierto, el no podía seguir engañándola.  
Cerca de allí...  
Por su lado Mimi caminaba entre los árboles ya había eliminado a un miembro de cada equipo: Yolei, que se había alegrado de no tener que seguir jugando, y a Cody del juego, había tomado sus armas expulsado sus municiones y las cargaba en uno de sus bolsillos pues ya no le cabían en el arma. Había decidido concentrarse en el juego para no tener que pensar en Sora, en su rompimiento, en Matt y en lo que sentía por el. Sintió un ruido así que se escondió tirandose al suelo para que los arbustos la cubrieran, era Izzy, caminaba mirando hacia todos lados cuidando de que nadie lo atrapara. Mimi sabia que moviendo su arma grande haría ruido así que se movió hasta alcanzar el arma en su pierna derecha y la apunto al portador del emblema del conocimiento, le dio certeramente en la espalda.  
- Oh rayos... - dijo Izzy volteándose a mirar a la chica que se levantaba de la tierra y le enviaba una sonrisa – no sabia que eras tan buena en esto...  
- Hay una razón por la cual los chicos me traían aquí en primer lugar – dijo Mimi – comencé a jugarlo en América y resulte ser muy buena, Val, Mike y yo éramos parte del equipo invencible de Nueva York.  
- Ya veo... - dijo Izzy alcanzándole sus armas.  
- Ya no se donde poner las municiones - dijo Mimi, mientras se las guardaba en los bolsillos bajos del pantalón.  
- Vaya, así que has eliminado mucha gente – dijo Izzy.  
- Si, tres contigo – dijo Mimi – me pregunto si mi equipo aun no tendrá eliminados  
- Tai saco a Joe y a Ken del juego, lo vi hacerlo casi me elimina a mi también pero escape y ahora me has eliminado tu. Y Dayu se separo de mí para ir tras tu amiga Valery – dijo Izzy.  
– Eso quiere decir que mi querido Dayu será eliminado muy pronto – aseguro Mimi.  
- ¿Por qué tan segura?  
- Porque Valery es la mejor, ella podrá eliminarlo con facilidad – dijo Mimi.  
- Que seguridad – dijo Izzy – pero has de saber que Dayu es muy bueno también.  
- Eso si. Bueno nos vemos – dijo Mimi alejándose.  
De repente vio a Sora salir de entre unos arbustos corriendo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sollozando, no la vio al pasar junto a ella. Mimi negó con la cabeza ¿Qué le habría hecho Yamato ahora? Siguió el lugar de donde la chica había salido para poder reclamarle y de paso sacarlo del juego.  
Cerca del manantial  
Valery estaba caminando completamente consiente de que Dayu la estaba persiguiendo, al chico no le vendrían mal unas lecciones de despiste. Valery sabia que le dispararía en el momento en el que ella soltara su arma para lavarse las manos en el manantial y sabia como evitaría que el le diera y mas bien voltear el asunto.  
Cuando se agacho coloco el arma a su izquierda y uso la misma mano para introducirla en el agua mientras su mano derecha desprendía con suavidad su arma pequeña de su pierna. Calculo unos segundos en los que creía que el chico se colocaba en posición y luego se volteo con rapidez asombrosa y disparo, le había dado en el pecho, pero el tiro del chico le había dado en su brazo izquierdo, había sido una eliminación doble. Valery sonrió, había subestimado al chico era mejor de lo que ella creía.  
- Eres buena... ¿sabias que te seguía? – dijo Dayu mientras soltaba sus armas y las dejaba en el suelo, que era la regla para una eliminación doble para que así el primero en encontrarlas seria el dueño de las municiones.  
- Si lo que no sabía era que me dispararías al mismo tiempo que yo lo haría, calculaba que eras mas lento – dijo Valery.  
- Vaya, pero que opinión tenias de mi – dijo Dayu sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado frente al manantial.  
- Lo supuse por tus habilidades de seguimiento, deberías tomar unas clases de despiste – dijo la chica en broma.  
- Vaya ¿Qué acaso tu las has tomado? – pregunto Dayu divertido.  
- En realidad si, pero no por el Paintball, mi padre solía trabajar en el ejercito me ha enseñado algunas cosas – dijo Valery.  
- Vaya... no imagine que la chica de la faldita y el cabello castaño fuera tan ruda – dijo Dayu.  
- Eso te pasa por juzgarme antes de conocerme – dijo Valery mirándolo.  
- Bueno, en mi defensa, hiciste lo mismo al creer que era lento – dijo Dayu.  
- Es verdad, me disculpo – dijo Valery.  
- También yo – dijo Dayu. Ambos sonrieron.  
- ¿desde cuando son amigos el rubio y tu? – pregunto Valery después de un rato de silencio.  
- Yamato y yo... desde hace mucho aunque mas que todo desde que regresaron de... - se callo no sabia si la chica sabia eso.  
- Del Digimundo. Si Meems me ha contado al respecto – dijo Valery.  
- Ya veo... ¿hace mucho que son amigas? – pregunto Dayu.  
- Desde que se fue a vivir a América, estudiábamos en el mismo salón. También estábamos en los mismos clubes como Drama, en el periódico escolar y en el escuadrón de porristas – dijo Valery – ha y en el consejo estudiantil.  
- Vaya ¿también hacia todo eso en América? Aquí la llaman "Miss Perfect" por poder con todo eso – dijo Dayu. Valery rió.  
- Si ella es una gran chica – dijo Valery – nadie había logrado entenderme hasta que ella apareció  
- Pensé que con todo eso eras la Srta. Popular – dijo Dayu. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de la chica.  
- Nada más lejano de la realidad. Tal vez ella sea la única amiga real que he tenido en toda mi vida, junto con Michael claro – dijo Valery bajando la mirada que pronto se escondió con su cabellera.  
- Entiendo – dijo Dayu sabiendo exactamente a que se refería, pues también a el se le dificultaba socializar y tal vez Yamato fuera su único amigo.  
- Lo siento. No debería estar molestándote con mi pasado – dijo la chica levantando la vista de nuevo y mostrándole la sonrisa mas dulce que el jamás había visto.  
- No me molestas – dijo Dayu conmovido por aquella sonrisa.  
Dayu se había quedado deslumbrado por aquella chica desde el momento que la vio, ahora entendía porque le había movido el piso a su amigo Yamato, era realmente hermosa. Pero la belleza es nula si es hueca y Dayu sabia eso, por ende se había impresionado con la inteligencia de la chica de calcular sus movimientos, y la dulzura que mostraba al hablar se preguntaba que otros secretos ocultaba y cada vez que miraba a esos ojos verdes calculadores era como si se sumergiera de lleno en su alma, nunca había sentido algo así antes.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Valery.  
- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Dayu.  
- A que llevas rato mirándome con una mirada perdida – dijo Valery - ¿te pasa algo?  
- No, lo siento – dijo Dayu sonrojándose.  
Valery bajo la mirada también poniéndose roja. Aquel chico tenia algo diferente que le atraía bastante, nunca había sentido algo así por un chico antes, la mirada profunda e intensa del chico que a la vez tenia una atmósfera que estaba cargada de dulzura era algo nuevo para ella, algo que le gustaba mucho, su mirada, sus acciones, su modo de hablar, todo aquel chico definitivamente tenia algo fuera de lo común.  
Sus miradas se juntaron y fue como si chispas se dispararan de sus ojos, sonrieron y se levantaron del suelo. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la base hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, Dayu la hacia reír con mucha facilidad y el adoraba oír su risa. 

Matt acababa de eliminar a Davis del juego haciendo una maniobra excelente. Estaba guardando las municiones en sus bolsillos, mientras una muy molesta Mimi bajaba por la colina cuidadosamente a causa del accidentado terreno, solamente esperara el chico a que ella lo atrapara... ¡no tenia idea de que había hecho! Pero eso no importaba, estaba molesta y desquitarse con el era una gran solución, puesto que su molestia era su culpa... aunque más que molesta era triste lo que estaba. Sin embargo tenia que bajar por esa accidentada pendiente, se tropezó y rodó cuesta abajo por la colina cuando ya casi llegaba al final desgraciadamente cayo encima de Yamato y ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros de caer por la pendiente que llevaba al manantial.

- ¡GANAMOS! – anuncio Taichi con tono ganador cuando el y Kari regresaban con dos banderas en la mano - ¿Quién manda? Soy yo, oh, si... - canturreaba el chico de cabello marrón.  
- Oh, rayos... - soltó Michael con fastidio mientras sostenía la bandera restante.  
- Oh... si, perdieron, perdedores... - canturreaba aun Tai.  
- Ya deja de cantar, hermano – le dijo Kari.  
- Bien, bien...  
Estaban en la base, había sido anunciado que el juego había concluido y habían acudido a ver quien era el ganador. Los tigres habían ganado al tomar Taichi y Kari las dos banderas enemigas.  
- Bien, vamos a celebrar la victoria... - dijo Taichi.  
- ¿GANARON? – preguntaron Dayu y Valery mientras entraban a la base.  
- Si... - dijo Taichi que se disponía a volver a cantar cuando Sora lo piso.  
- Ni siquiera empieces...  
- Bien... - dijo Taichi – bueno, a celebrar...  
- Espera... ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – pregunto Takeru mientras se retiraba las armas.  
- Es cierto... ¿Dónde esta Yamato? – pregunto Taichi.  
- Ardiendo en las llamas del infierno... - dijo Sora en un susurro inaudible que solo Taichi pudo oír.  
- ¿Sabes Sora? Se que estas dolida pero ya te estas pasando con el asunto de... - Taichi permaneció en misterio pues acababa de notar algo - ¿Dónde esta Mimi?  
Los demás pasaron la vista alrededor notando que la chica tampoco estaba allí. Dayu y Valery intercambiaron una mirada inquisidora ¿estarían juntos?...  
- Debe ser que no escucharon el anuncio... y siguen buscando las banderas – dijo Valery, Taichi y Sora la miraron con incredulidad.  
- Si... eso debe ser – apoyo Dayu  
- Bien, si eso creen, vamos a buscarlos...  
Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas...  
- Maldición... de todos sobre los que podía caer... - pensó Mimi en voz alta.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loca, Tachikawa? – pregunto Matt algo molesto.  
- Tal vez si, ahora que lo mencionas – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿Qué hacías rodando por la colina? – pregunto Matt.  
- Tropecé... - respondió Mimi.  
- Ya veo... ¿te lastimaste?  
- No...  
- ¿Entonces porque no te has levantado? Caíste sobre mi por si no lo habías notado... - le hizo notar Matt.  
- Cierto... - dijo Mimi enrojeciendo ante este hecho – bueno... pero no me he levantado porque tu no me has soltado... - desde el momento en que sus cuerpos habían tenido contacto Matt había soltado sus armas y había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos, aunque pareció ser inconsciente, pues el chico se sonrojo bastante.  
- Si bueno eso fue porque...  
Matt pensaba darle una tonta excusa y soltarla en cuestión de segundos. Pero recordó que ya había negado antes los sentimientos que tenía por esa chica y ¿había funcionado en esa ocasión? No, tampoco lo haría esta. Era hora de dejar la timidez de lado y actuar de una vez por todas, si lo iban a rechazar era mejor que al menos lo intentara y no que viviera siempre con la duda. Por su lado Mimi se preguntaba en que pensaba el chico rubio que mantenía fijamente aquellos helados ojos sobre ella sin siquiera parpadear, deseaba desviar la mirada, aquella mirada la ponía nerviosa, así que decidió romper el silencio.  
- ¿Qué decías? ¿Eso fue porque?  
- Porque no quiero soltarte – respondió Matt rogando porque sus mejillas no estuvieran la mitad de rojas de lo que el las sentía.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Mimi que de la impresión casi los tumba a ambos al manantial.  
- Creo que me escuchaste...  
Mimi no logro articular palabra, intento levantarse, pero como Matt no la dejo, los dos rodaron colina abajo y cayeron en la fría agua del manantial...  
- ¡OH! MALDICION – dijeron los dos, mientras salían del agua.  
- Muchas gracias Matt...  
- ¿vas a culparme por esto?  
- Claro que si, si me hubieras soltado no habríamos caído... - dijo Mimi quitándose las armas y arrojándolas al suelo.  
- ¡si no hubieras tratado de levantarte de manera tan abrupta no habríamos caído! – dijo Matt mientras abría la parte de arriba de su traje solo para comprobar que la camisa que tenia dentro también estaba empapada, Mimi estaba en las mismas.  
- Eso solo fue porque estabas diciendo...  
- ¿diciendo que?  
- Cosas que sonaban como si...  
- ¿Cómo si que? - se aventuro a preguntar Matt.  
- Creo que trataste de insinuar algo...  
- Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro como para que solo fuese una insinuación...  
- Escucha Yamato, yo no soy ningún juguete...  
- ¡No quiero jugar contigo! ¿Por quien me tomas?  
Mimi no sabia que decir, su debate interno era demasiado fuerte. Por un lado estaba ese "Príncipe azul" frente a ella diciéndole que no quería soltarla, y por otro lado... soltó un resoplido de impotencia mientras exprimía su cabello.  
- Si crees que yo soy un simple plato de segunda mesa que te sirva de paño de lágrimas solo porque terminaste con Sora...  
- No te veo como un plato de segunda mesa...  
- ¡claro que si! ¡Estas despechado! Y por eso me buscas... - lo interrumpió Mimi, pero ella misma no puedo terminar su frase pues una interrupción mas había aparecido en el cuadro.  
Yamato se acerco sin pensarlo, ya que si lo hacia podía cambiar de opinión, la tomo por la cintura halándola hacia el y callando sus palabras con un beso en los labios. El beso duro unos segundos pero a ellos les pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese a su alrededor. Cuando sus labios se separaron, quedaron aun en contacto con sus frentes juntas, lo que hacia que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijamente en los del otro.  
- No te estoy buscando por despecho... - logro decir Matt cuando recupero el aire – no es como si ahora que no tengo a Sora te uso a ti, no... Mimi... para mi siempre has sido tu... siempre... no importa cuanto intente negármelo, no importa cuanto tiempo me calle lo que sentía, no importa cuanto tiempo me engañe con creer que quería a Sora, porque nunca la quise a ella... siempre te he querido a ti...  
Matt se aferraba a ella como si nunca quisiera soltarla, olvidándose de la vergüenza, y esperando que la chica de ojos miel dijera algo...  
Por su lado, Mimi había quedado impresionada por sus palabras, estaba conmovida, se dirigía a responderle al chico de ojos azules que tanto quería cuando...  
- ¡Vaya... realmente me alegra que finalmente después de una eternidad de espera tengas lo que quieres Matt! – se escucho la voz de una chica.  
Matt y Mimi voltearon sin separarse para encontrarse con todos sus amigos mirándolos. Todos parecían estar completamente sorprendidos a excepción de Dayu y Valery que se debatían entre sonreír ante el hecho o lamentarse por haber roto el romántico momento. Joe y Tai observaban a la castaña con una mirada entre dolor e incredulidad; los ojos de Sora estaban húmedos de nuevo y observaba a Matt como si estuviera poseído...  
- ¿Alguien nos puede explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Tai en voz bastante alta.  
Matt y Mimi se separaron con lentitud fijando su vista en el suelo.  
- Mimi... ¿Qué hacías besándote con el? – pregunto Tai con un tono nostálgico.  
Para Mimi fue físicamente imposible responder a esta pregunta, por ello se alegro ante la intromisión de Sora, aunque luego prefirió volver a la pregunta de Tai cuando escucho sus palabras.  
- Así que era ella Matt... por ella me dejas...  
- Eso no es cierto, no te dejo por ella...  
-Ella termino nuestra relación, poniéndose en medio...  
- ¡Sora ya basta! He tratado de ser comprensivo ante todo esto pero... ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no había relación que romper? Lo nuestro era una farsa... ¡UNA FARSA, SORA!  
- ¡ELLA TUVO LA CULPA!  
- No... ella no tuvo nada que ver. No tienes ningún derecho a culparla, nadie tuvo la culpa... si vas a culpar a alguien al menos cúlpame a mi por no haber terminado antes con esta mentira...  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
- ¿Ah?  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo a mis espaldas?  
- Eso no es verdad, nunca me he visto con ella a tus espaldas...  
Sora dejo de prestar atención y fijo la vista en la castaña.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido "la otra" Mimi? ¿Cuánto?  
- ¡Yo no he sido nunca ninguna "otra"! – dijo Mimi ofendida.  
- Todo este tiempo creí que eras mi amiga... y estabas robándome a mi novio...  
- Yo no he estado robándote nada...  
- ¿lo quieres? – pregunto Sora.  
- Yo... - Mimi poso su vista en el chico que ahora la miraba detenidamente.  
- ¡RESPONDE! ¿Lo quieres?  
- Sora realmente no creo que esto sea relevante...  
Sora camino hacia ella colocándose a unos metros de distancia.  
- Respondeme, Tachikawa... ¿Quieres a Matt?  
Matt la observaba esperando que esta respondiese, al igual que los otros paralizados chicos que no sabían que hacer.  
- ¡RESPONDE! – dijo Sora tomándola del brazo y sacudiéndola - ¿QUIERES A MATT? ¿LO QUIERES?  
- ¡SI! – Soltó Mimi mientras Sora liberaba su brazo – si, lo quiero...  
Matt sonrió abiertamente, no le interesaba en que situación la princesa de sus sueños había aceptado que lo quería, el punto era que lo había hecho... ella también lo quería...  
Sora retrocedió como si Mimi acabara de decir un sacrilegio... Mimi levanto la vista con los ojos rojos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar; era la peor persona del planeta ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? ¡A Sora!... la chica de cabello corto rió con ironía mientras veía a Mimi con una mirada horrorizada.  
- ¡claro! Si es que ya hasta se porque. Era el único chico de la escuela que no besaba el suelo que la princesa pisaba ¿es por eso? ¿Me quitas a mi novio por un capricho? La niña caprichosa tuvo un antojo y se le insinuó a mi novio... así fue no ¿fue así?  
- Sora eso no es cierto... - dijo Mimi incapaz de reprimir las lagrimas que finalmente salieron de sus hermosos ojos miel que ahora eran opacados por rojo y una mirada desorbitada de culpabilidad.  
- Sora deja a Mimi fuera de esto, ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestro rompimiento – dijo Matt aunque parecía que nadie podía oírlo.  
- ¡ELLA ME QUITO A MI NOVIO! ¡ES LA OTRA... ELLA ES... ES...! – Sora no pudo terminar su frase pues una muy molesta chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había tomado camino hacia ella y la había cacheteado con fuerza en la mejilla derecha.  
- Si alguna vez vuelvo a oír que intentas terminar esa frase en mi presencia no me conformare con darte solo una simple cachetada – dijo Valery, con los ojos rojos también y mirando a Sora con una expresión de advertencia. La chica de cabello rojo la miraba horrorizada y asustada.  
- Val... - llamo Mimi a su amiga – no debiste...  
- ¿no debí? Por dios Mimi, más bien me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, esta chica necesitaba que la bajaran de su nube pero ya. No podía permitir que siguiera insultándote sin fundamento – le dijo Valery - ¡escucha... niña! ¿Por qué no tienes algo de dignidad y dejas a este chico en paz? ¿No que muy digna? ¿Entonces porque le sigues rogando al tipo? ¡No te quiere! ¡Entiende de una buena vez!  
- ¡Valery ya basta! – regaño Mimi.  
- Ni siquiera te puso los cuernos, termino contigo antes de hacer algo. Te ha dicho hasta el cansancio que lo suyo era una farsa, una mentira... ¿Cuánto mas necesitas para entender una simple frase? ¡NO TE QUIERE!  
- ¡VALERY!  
- Bien... pero dile a... esta, que mas le vale que modere su lenguaje o le arrancare esos cabellos rojos uno a uno – dijo Valery amenazadoramente mientras volvía al lado de Dayu y Michael que la observaban en medio de impresión y sorpresa.  
Sora tenía la vista gacha y la mano en el lugar en el que Valery la había cacheteado, Mimi camino hacia ella dubitativamente...  
- Lo siento Sora... Valery es algo temperamental y... yo se que estas pasando por un momento difícil y que lo que necesitas ahora es comprensión y...  
- Aléjate... de mi – dijo Sora sin mirarla y alejándose cuesta arriba.  
- ¡SORA! – llamo Mimi mientras corría tras ella, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla una mano tomo su brazo.  
- No es una buena idea que vayas a buscarla – dijo Taichi.  
- Pero... Tai...  
- Ella no quiere verte... ¿Por qué no te quedas con Matt y la dejas desahogar sus penas? – pregunto Tai con un tono de profundo dolor.  
- Tai... lo siento... yo solo...  
- Tampoco yo quiero hablarte en este momento, Mimi – dijo Tai mientras se alejaba también.  
Poco a poco todos fueron yéndose, menos Takeru, Dayu, Valery y Michael... Mimi se sentó en la hierba escondió su cara en sus brazos y deseo que se la tragara la tierra. Valery se sentó junto a ella y coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros.  
- Lo siento, explote en un mal momento ... pero no pude evitarlo, ella estaba siendo terrible contigo  
- ella está triste porque acaba de perder a su novio ...-  
- Val… No vuelvas a golpearla de nuevo  
- Claro – dijo Valery añadiendo luego -siempre y cuando ella deja de insultarte ...  
-controla tu temperamento ... pero gracias por defenderme

- En cualquier momento.  
- Mimi... - la llamo Matt - ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
- No... - dijo Mimi levantándose – claramente lo que acaba de pasar fue un terrible error y...  
- El hecho de que no haya salido exactamente como quisiéramos no quiere decir que...  
- Matt... no, solo no, de acuerdo. Esto no puede ser...  
Mimi salio corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Matt tras ella.  
- ¿Qué? Pero...  
- Tranquilo... hablare con ella – le dijo Valery .  
Matt se apoyo en el árbol más cercano y paso su mano derecha por su mojado cabello rubio.  
- Vaya día el que hemos tenido... - oyó decir a su hermano Takeru.  
- Bueno... te quiere Yamato, eso ya es algo – dijo Dayu tratando de buscarle algo bueno al asunto.  
- Si... pero ahora me odia – dijo Matt.  
- Sora se calmara en unos días – dijo Takeru.  
- Y cuando lo haga Mimi se dejara de sentir culpa y te buscara – dijo Dayu.  
- Es verdad, hermano, ánimo – le dijo Takeru.  
- Tal vez... aunque...  
Matt respiro hondo antes de decir lo siguiente.  
- Aunque tal vez ella tenga razón y nunca hemos estado destinados a ser... tal vez esto siempre será un error y estará mal... - dijo Yamato.  
- Oh, vamos Yama... tampoco te pongas así...  
- ¡Dayu! Ya basta, lo intentamos a tu modo, la busque, la bese y nada, no fusiono, ahora volveré con mi modo y me olvidare de ella – dijo Matt.  
- En mi defensa tu modo tampoco ha funcionado – dijo Dayu.  
- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Al menos no me hacia esperanzas con ella – dijo Matt.  
- Pero Matt...  
- Deja de insistir, no voy a buscarla – dijo Matt mientras se alejaba cuesta arriba.  
- ¿Cuál de los dos es mas terco? ¡Por el amor de dios! – dijo Dayu mientras el y Takeru seguían a Matt.  
Esa noche Mimi se negó completamente a hablar con alguno de sus amigos, a pesar de las incesantes llamadas de Valery a su puerta; o del hecho de que su celular no paraba de sonar (por lo que tuvo que apagarlo y lanzarlo a su mochila). Matt por otro lado le había prohibido a Dayu y a Takeru que hablaran del asunto y, para descontento de estos, habían tenido que acceder.  
Era media noche cuando Mimi salio de su cuarto, Valery había dejado de aporrear su puerta hacia horas y calculaba que ella y Michael debían de haberse ido hacia mucho. Alrededor de las diez había escuchado llegar el auto de sus padres y supuso que allí era cuando sus amigos se habían ido. Mimi iba a bajar hasta la cocina para comerse el pote mas grande de helado de chocolate que pudiese encontrar, ya saben, el chocolate ayuda con la depresión y definitivamente haría cualquier cosa que sacara esos sentimientos de su cabeza y de su corazón. Al salir de su habitación diviso una sombra sentada y apoyada a la pared.  
- Ya comenzaba a cuestionar cuanto te conocía Meems, tardaste mucho en salir por el helado – dijo Valery.  
- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
- Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos – dijo ella levantándose – Si no quieres que hable sobre la tontería que es dejar de hablarle a Matt por culpa de la "Sora" no lo haré... pero estas pasando por un momento horrible y necesitas a una amiga ¿o me equivoco?  
La respuesta de Mimi fue correr y darle un abrazo.  
- Esta será probablemente la cosa mas difícil que tendré que hacer... así que necesitare de ti más que nunca – dijo Mimi.  
- Genial, porque aquí estoy.  
Las chicas bajaron hasta la cocina. Mimi tomo un gran porrón de helado y dos cucharas.  
- ¿Me acompañas?  
- ¿estas bromeando? ¿Tienes que preguntar? ¡Claro que si!  
- Cierto, olvidaba con quien trato – Mimi sonrió - ¿Dónde esta Mike?  
- Oh, alguien tenia que regresar al retiro antes de que nos expulsaran – dijo Valery – prometió cubrirme.  
- Oh... que bien.  
- Este si que fue un día para la historia ¿no?  
- Inolvidable si a eso es a lo que te refieres.  
- Si.  
- Dos de mis amigos me odian – dijo Mimi – y probablemente perdí a tres.  
- Si de algo sirve el no te odia...  
- Valery, prometiste dejar de lado a Matt – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿Quién menciono al chico lindo? Tú eres la que lo traes en la mente. Me refería a Tai el no te odia solo esta algo trastornado, entenderá en unos días – dijo Valery con una sonrisa pues, a pesar que sus palabras eran ciertas, si se había referido a Matt.  
- Eso espero... ¿tendré la misma suerte con Sora?  
- Tal vez ella tarde más, pero en algún momento se dará cuenta de lo idiota que esta siendo – dijo Valery  
- Siempre ha sido una gran amiga y no quiero perderla por un "chico" – dijo Mimi.  
- Se que no...  
- Nunca había dejado que un chico cualquiera me desordenara la vida de este modo... - dijo Mimi.  
- Se que no... una de las primeras reglas para una chica que se respete a si misma es no dejar que ningún hombre desordene tu vida y traiga lagrimas a tus ojos pues quien lo hace jamás las merece.  
- Exacto.  
- Aunque hay algo que no esta bien con esto.  
- ¿ah?  
- Matt no es un chico cualquiera... y el que trajo las lagrimas a tus ojos no fue el – dijo Valery. Mimi la miro fijamente – tu misma trajiste esas lagrimas Meems.  
- ¿crees que lloro porque quiero?  
- No, lloras porque eres demasiado buena – dijo Valery con una sonrisa.  
- ¿disculpa?  
- ¿crees que fue coincidencia que tu emblema fuera la pureza? Tu no lloras porque Matt te haya hecho daño, porque el no ha hecho nada. Lloras porque crees que es tu culpa que Matt dejara a su novia, lloras porque crees que lastimaste los sentimientos de Sora, lloras porque no puedes querer a Tai o algún otro chico. También lloras por terquedad porque no quieres querer a Matt ¿sabes porque? Porque no quieres lastimar a los demás, ni tampoco a ti misma.  
Mimi no dijo nada.  
- Nadie dijo nunca que enamorarse era asunto sencillo...  
- Yo no estoy enamorad...  
- Oh por dios... ¿has notado el modo en que brillan tus ojos cuando se encuentran con los de Matt? Lo amas y la única razón por la que no lo aceptas es porque te sientes culpable.  
- Eso no es...  
- ¿Piensas seguir mintiendo?  
- No estoy... oh, estoy demasiado deprimida para mentir – se resigno Mimi.  
- Me alegro, porque la verdad no tenia idea de a quien ibas a engañar pues a mi no era – dijo Valery.  
- ¿pero que diferencia hace que quiera a Yamato?  
- Bueno... el te quiere, tu lo quieres ¿Qué mas quieres?  
- ¿Qué hay de Sora? ¿y Tai?  
- ¡lo superaran! Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti mas que en los demás Meems, no te vendría mal ser algo egoísta de vez en cuando... sabes que Sora esta siendo irracional.  
- Yo no puedo hacer eso.  
- Sé que no ... pero debes  
- Oh, vamos ... ¿Cómo te sentirías si me robó a tu novio?

- Meems, en primera tu no harías eso y no lo hiciste con ella. En segunda, averiguaría si a quien quiere el realmente y si tu le correspondes. En tercera, si ese alguien fuera el amor de tu vida, me portaría como una verdadera amiga y me quitaría del medio... ¿Qué harías tú?  
- Lo mismo... es lo que intento hacer.  
- No. Porque Matt no la quiere a ella, de hecho todo lo contrario. Eso fue lo que hiciste cuando Sora te dijo que lo quería. Te quitaste de el medio aunque ella nunca lo supo ¿te parece justo y racional el modo en el que ella actúa?  
Mimi no respondió en mucho rato.  
- Me gustaría mantener mi palabra. Voy a llegar tan lejos como pueda con Matt.  
- ¿De verdad crees que vas a dejar de amarlo?

- No.  
Mimi subió las escaleras sin decir nada mas y llevándose el helado con ella.  
- Esta va a ser una noche muy larga... - dijo Valery mientras la seguía para dar el "segundo intento" sabiendo internamente que de nada iba a servir.  
En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí...  
Matt se había encargado de sacar a Dayu y a Takeru de su cuarto jurando que les dejaría de hablar si volvían a mencionar algo sobre Mimi en su presencia, al menos por aquella noche. Recordaba como había pasado. Habían entrado a la casa después de quince minutos en auto en la que los chicos habían llegado al punto límite de su paciencia con planes tontos sobre como hacer que Mimi lo aceptara.  
- Podrías llevarle rosas – sugirió Dayu.  
- Y chocolates – sugirió Takeru.  
- Una serenata – dijo Dayu.  
- Con mariachis y todo – dijo Takeru.  
- ¿Qué tal si le llevas a la banda? ¡Escríbele una canción!  
- ¡Esa es una gran idea!  
Matt lanzo las llaves en la mesa y se dejo caer en el sofá.  
- Chicos es un caso perdido...  
- Oye... ¿y si hablamos con Sora? – pregunto Takeru – apuesto a que puedo calmarla y si lo hago podrás hacerte novio de Mimi – concluyo con emoción.  
- ¿a ti porque te emociona tanto esto?  
- Es que Mimi es la mejor... no me mal interpretes, Sora es genial, pero no es Mimi – dijo Takeru. Matt se llevo su mano derecha a la frente con sorna.  
- No creo que hablar con Sora sea la solución... tal vez si hablamos con Meems podemos hacer que ella deje de sentirse culpable – dijo Dayu  
- Eso estaría bien... ¿pero que haríamos con Sora después?  
- Tendrá que entrar en razón tarde o temprano ¿no?  
- Pues si...  
- Ya basta. Dejen todo así.  
- Pero Matt...  
- Dayu ¡vete! Nos vemos mañana. Takeru ¡a dormir!  
- Pero...  
- Nada de peros, hagan lo que les dije.  
- Pero Mimi...  
- ¡No quiero oír los nombres de Sora o Mimi volver a salir de su boca! Al menos por hoy...  
- Pero...  
- ¡ahora!  
Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
- Esto no va a ser nada fácil.  
- Mi hermano es un chico muy terco – dijo Takeru.  
- Ni que lo digas...  
- ¿y que tienes pensado hacer?  
- ¿Por qué supones que tengo algo planeado? – pregunto Dayu sorprendido.  
- Porque tu no dejaras solo a mi hermano – dijo Takeru sonriendo.  
- Es verdad...  
- ¿entonces, que harás?  
- Ya veras...  
Matt recordó aquello y cerro los ojos con fastidio mientras se refugiaba en la soledad de su habitación oscura. Ahora que ya nada era secreto podía admitirse sus sentimientos a la cara: Estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado; tal vez incluso de esa clase de amor que muestran en las películas que es "para siempre" en el cual él jamás creyó, aunque comenzaba a hacerlo.  
Siete años... siete años enamorado de esa chica y ya lo había intentado todo. Negación, ignorarla, buscarla, besarla y finalmente confesar. Nada. Eso era lo que había recibido. Finalmente sabia que ella le correspondía, pero Mimi era demasiado buena persona para lastimar a Sora... esa era una de las cosas que la hacia el ángel caído que era.  
Pensándolo bien eran tan obvias las razones por las cuales estaba enamorado... Mimi era simplemente perfecta. Era inteligente, divertida, graciosa, no se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio... era hermosa por fuera y aun mas hermosa por dentro; si que la chica de "la Pureza" era la única merecedora del sobrenombre "Miss Perfect". Aunque la verdad se preguntaba que demonios había visto en el es decir... por favor, era callado, orgulloso, rebelde y solitario, era tan diferente a la portadora de la pureza.  
Se preguntaba si Mimi lo quería la mitad de lo que el la quería a ella. No tenia suficiente autoestima para creer que esto era cierto. ¿Quién lo diría? Yamato Ishida, el frío portador de "la Amistad" enamorado perdidamente de la princesa del grupo... sí que estaba subiendo sus expectativas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto... desde que fijo sus ojos en ella ya había sido demasiado tarde, desde que escucho su voz por primera vez ya había sido muy tarde, desde que se conmovió con sus lagrimas por primera vez fue demasiado tarde...  
Era un idiota. Era la definición de idiota. Si iba a buscar la palabra "idiota" en el diccionario más que seguro encontraría su foto allí. Si no hubiese sido un cobarde ahora estaría conmigo, se admitió finalmente con dolor en cada palabra, si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente imbécil para correr a los brazos de Sora cuando se sintió débil ahora tendría una oportunidad con Mimi. Quería lanzarse de un puente ¡TODO ESTO ERA SU CULPA!  
Cerro los ojos con frustración, el no la merecía... ¿Qué mas podía salirle mal ahora? 


	10. Enseñame el significado de estar solo

Por mas que lo intentas la pregunta "¿Por qué yo?" nunca puede escapársete, y nunca encontramos la respuesta. Tal vez porque el karma te esta cobrando las cosas malas que has hecho en tu vida, tal vez porque el destino tan solo saco tu nombre al azar de un sombrero, tal vez porque no mereces ese algo bueno que quisieras que te pasase, tal vez porque es un error que te pase. Nunca nadie podría estar seguro, pero el hecho de preguntarnos nos hace sentir miserable ¿o no? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Porque es un impulso, y no podemos escapar a nuestros impulsos.

Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa comprobaron esto muy bien. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces aquella pregunta había pasado por sus mentes, y cuantas respuestas se habían dado, tratando de convencerse de que su amor nunca estaba destinado a ser… aunque esto solo los lastimara más.

¿Qué tan difícil es renunciar al amor de tu vida cuando estas seguro de que también te corresponde? Muy difícil, casi imposible ¿o era imposible? Tal vez si… ¿Cuánto les duraría la negación? Nadie podía saberlo.

Mimi por fin se había desecho del acoso de Valery al hacerle creer que dormía, ahora la oji-verde estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, lo que le daba a Mimi tiempo para pensar, o torturarse, que venia siendo lo mismo. Ahora que contaba con la certeza de que Matt la quería era mas difícil que nunca negarse a la posibilidad de un final feliz, aunque fuera en la distancia, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, Sora no se merecía que ella continuara apuñalándola por la espalda, y ella sabia que seguía queriendo a Matt, tal vez ahora mas que nunca, que no podía tenerlo, lo que encapricharía mas a la muchacha pelirroja. Mimi lo sabia porque había pasado por lo mismo, y la resignación es asunto difícil, el hecho es de que ella nunca se resigno del todo a perder a Matt, la prueba era que lo seguía queriendo y cada vez mas.

Yamato por su lado, observaba el techo completamente consiente de que, aunque lo intentara, no podría dormir, había recibido un mensaje de Dayu hacia ya algunas horas diciendo: "Tengo una idea, pongámosla en practica" pero Matt no le contesto, no tenia interés en realizar un plan que no le devolviera a Mimi, tenia que resignarse de algún modo a estar sin ella, porque Mimi nunca traicionaría a Sora y Sora nunca estaría de acuerdo con una relación entre ellos. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y desearía nunca haberse relacionado con Sora, no haber sido tan cobarde y hablar a tiempo con Mimi… deseaba tantas cosas… cosas que nunca podría cambiar, ni solucionar.

Tan solo esperaban poder pasar aquella noche tan larga, sin que el dolor de sus corazones los matase en el intento…

El teléfono de Mimi vibro, al comienzo se negaba a mirarlo pues temía que fuera el rubio intentando hacer contacto, pero al final reunió las fuerzas que necesitaba para mirar este, no era Matt.  
"Meems, soy yo, conéctate por el MSN" Joe.  
"¿Por qué?" Mimi.  
"Por favor, no tengo mucho saldo. Conéctate" Joe.  
"Bien" Mimi.  
Mimi se levanto a la computadora.  
- ¿Qué haces, Meems? – pregunto Valery mas dormida que despierta.  
- Voy a conectarme…  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Joe quiere hablarme.  
- Bien – dijo Valery volviendo a sumirse en su sueño.  
PinkPrincess se ha conectado.  
PinkPrincess: Hola, Joe, ¿que pasa?  
JoeKido: Hola Meems. Creo que sabes de qué quiero hablarte.  
PinkPrincess: ¿tiene algo que ver con Matt?  
JoeKido: bingo…  
PinkPrincess: suponía eso.  
JoeKido: ¿Qué ha estado pasando entre ustedes dos?  
PinkPrincess: ¡nada! Solo somos amigos, no ha pasado nada. No hemos estado saliendo ni he tratado de quitárselo a Sora, como ella piensa, ¡Joe tu lo sabes! Yo no haría eso…  
JoeKido: Tranquila. Lo se. Y cuando Sora lo piense lo sabrá también.  
PinkPrincess: ¿tú crees?  
JoeKido: claro, por ahora solo te vio como una razón palpable para su rompimiento. No quiere culparse a si misma.  
PinkPrincess: tampoco es su culpa.  
JoeKido: es verdad. Es de Yamato.  
PinkPrincess: tampoco creo que sea de Matt.  
JoeKido: el comenzó todo este enredo en primer lugar.  
PinkPrincess: solo estaba confundido y todos cometemos errores.  
JoeKido: igualmente, Meems.  
PinkPrincess: no seas tan duro con el Joe.  
JoeKido: y tu no lo defiendas.  
PinkPrincess: no lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo la verdad.  
JoeKido: corrió a los brazos de la primera que le paso por enfrente sin considerar sus sentimientos, y tu lo sabes Mimi.  
PinkPrincess: yo no soy mucho mejor.  
JoeKido: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
PinkPrincess: Salí con Tai estando perfectamente consciente de que tenia sentimientos confusos por Matt, no debía hacerlo y por mi culpa Tai también esta dolido, así que si serás así de duro con Yamato deberías serlo conmigo también.  
JoeKido: yo no haría eso, porque se que no era tu intención lastimar a Tai.  
PinkPrincess: ¿y fue la de Matt lastimar a Sora?  
JoeKido: supongo que tienes razón…  
PinkPrincess: ¿lo ves, Joe?  
JoeKido: ¿y que vas a hacer?  
PinkPrincess: no tengo la menor idea.  
JoeKido: ¿lo quieres?  
PinkPrincess: tu sabes que si.  
JoeKido: si, lo se.  
PinkPrincess: no se que hacer, no quiero lastimar mas a Sora, pero tampoco creo ser capaz de olvidarme de el.  
JoeKido: estas en un dilema muy grande.  
PinkPrincess: ni que lo digas.  
JoeKido: ¿que hay de el? ¿Qué piensa hacer?  
PinkPrincess: no tengo idea.  
JoeKido: ¿no te hablo?  
PinkPrincess: quiso hacerlo, pero no lo deje.  
JoeKido: ¿Por qué no?  
PinkPrincess: mientras menos trato tenga con el mejor… me lastima tenerlo cerca si no puedo tenerlo conmigo…  
JoeKido: entiendo…  
JoeKido: Sora va a entender.  
PinkPrincess: permíteme dudarlo.  
JoeKido: de verdad, es tu amiga, si de verdad es el amor de tu vida entenderá que Matt es tu felicidad y se alejara. Por ahora esta dolida, permítele que sane.  
PinkPrincess: me gustaría creer en tus palabras, Joe.  
JoeKido: confía en mi ¿Cuándo te he fallado?  
PinkPrincess: nunca, Joe.  
JoeKido: no pienso empezar ahora.  
PinkPrincess: espero que tengas razón.  
JoeKido: la tango. Y por Tai ni te preocupes, antes de que lo sepamos se le pasara, ya sabes como es.  
PinkPrincess: si…  
JoeKido: bueno arriba el ánimo, Meems.  
PinkPrincess: gracias.  
JoeKido: para eso somos los amigos.  
Mimi charlo un poco más con el chico y luego se fue a acostar de nuevo, no ha dormir, ya que esta conversación no había aliviado demasiado su situación, aunque si le había dado una luz en el túnel.

Yamato siempre había sido un amante de la soledad, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan solo como se sentía en ese momento, sentía como si fuera la única persona en el planeta y lo abrumaba aquella soledad, quería que terminara, pero no había modo de acabarla… no sin poder tener entre sus brazos a Mimi de nuevo, y eso nunca volvería a pasar, al paso que iba. Aquella soledad era terrible… y la odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente…  
- ¡Meems! Despierta… - llamo Valery.  
- Estoy despierta – dijo Mimi.  
- ¿no dormiste nada o si?  
- No.  
- ¿no quieres dormir o si? – pregunto Valery conociendo la respuesta.  
- No.  
- ¿tampoco te quieres levantar o si?  
- No… - dijo Mimi abrazando su cojín.  
- Mmm… bien… - dijo Valery.  
Dio la vuelta y llego al otro lado de la cama por el cual halo a Mimi por las piernas.  
- ¡VAL NO!  
- Oh, si…  
- ¡suéltame! – grito Mimi riendo cuando ya llegaba al suelo.  
- Anda a bañarte, tenemos que desayunar.  
- ¿tu? ¿Cocinando? Eso hay que video grabarlo.  
- ¿Quien dijo algo sobre cocinar? Saldremos.  
- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
- Claro, date prisa. Tu madre esta abajo, estuvo aquí hace un rato a preguntar como estabas.  
- ¿Qué le dijiste?  
- Que estabas bien, que habías atrapado un resfriado anoche por caer al lago en el Paintball, eso explicara tus ojos rojos e hinchados – dijo Valery.  
- ¿los tengo así?  
- Oh, si. Te sale maquillaje amiga.  
- Genial…  
- Te esperare abajo.  
- Bien.

Por otro lado Takeru y Dayu tenían problemas para que Matt si quiera abriera la puerta.  
- ¡YAMATO!  
- Hermano…  
Matt estaba acostado en su cama con su almohada aprisionada al rostro haciendo todo lo posible por no oír a su hermano y mejor amigo, quienes no parecían dispuestos a rendirse.  
- Váyanse.  
- Oh, por dios Yamato, deja de actuar como un niño. Abre – dijo Dayu  
Matt a regañadientes se levanto, y abrió la puerta.  
- ¿qué quieres?  
- Vaya que derroche de simpatía…  
- Dayu, no estoy de humor, habla.  
- Arréglate –  
- ¿para…?  
- Solo hazlo. Confía en mí.  
- ¡la ultima vez que me dijiste eso termine empeorando mi situación!  
- Es algo necesario, Yamato, solo hazlo.  
- Bien… - se resigno Yamato con un suspiro.

Mimi se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, pero dejo que Valery contestara por ella.  
- Buenos días. Residencia Tachikawa…  
- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Mimi?  
- Si, ¿Quién la busca?  
- Dayu Hakasawa.  
- ¿Dayu? Hola, es Valery.  
- Oh, genial, aun mejor – dijo Dayu.  
- ¿disculpa?  
- Es que creo que es importante que estos dos se vean – dijo Dayu  
- Es verdad.  
- Tengo un plan. Llévala al parque – dijo Dayu  
- Bien, ¿es ese todo el plan?  
- No, tenemos que hablar con Sora.  
- Eso te lo dejo a ti, creo que no seria buena idea llevarme a Sora – dijo Valery.  
- Tal vez tengas razón. Nos vemos allá en 20 minutos ¿de acuerdo?  
- Hecho.  
- Nos vemos.  
- Nos vemos.  
Valery colgó el teléfono y fue con Mimi.  
- Vamos Meems, no esperemos todo el día – dijo Valery.  
- ¿Cuál es el apuro?  
- Mmm… tengo hambre – dijo Valery.  
- Que raro…  
- Vamos, Meems.

- Ya estoy terminando.  
- Bien.  
Valery bajo las escaleras de nuevo.  
- Sra. Tachikawa…  
- ¿si, Valery, cariño?  
- Mimi y yo saldremos al parque.  
- ¿se siente mejor?  
- ¿mejor? – Valery recordó la mentira del resfriado – ah… si, debió ser algo de paso…  
- Bien, yo debo ir de compras, por favor informa a Mimi.  
- Así lo haré.  
- Genial, adiós.  
- Adiós.  
Se fue, dejando a Valery sola de nuevo. 

Dayu colgó el teléfono.  
- ¡YAMATO!  
- ¡te esperas! – escucho decir al rubio por la puerta.  
- Deja de modelar tu cabello, de una vez – dijo Dayu  
- No presiones a un artista – soltó Matt.  
- Artista… seguro, solo apresúrate – dijo Dayu  
- Si, si…  
- ¿tu vienes, Takeru?  
- Ahm… no, voy a reunirme con algunos de los chicos – dijo Takeru evadiendo la mirada del chico.  
- ¿algo que ver con lo que paso ayer?  
- Supongo que si…  
- Mmm… si tienes oportunidad de hablar con Sora, trata de que se tranquilice – dijo Dayu  
- Lo intentare.  
10 minutos después, de ambas casas los chicos salían y caminaban al parque, al llegar allí, Mimi comenzaba a sospechar algo.  
- ¿y que quieres comer?  
- No, lo se, lo que sea.  
- ¿no que tenias mucha hambre?  
- la tengo…  
- ¿entonces porque no dejas de moverte? ¿Buscas a alguien?  
- No, como crees…  
- Si, claro… ¿a donde iremos a comer? Ahora yo tengo hambre.  
- A donde sea siempre y cuando sea chatarra estamos despechadas, traducción, 0 dietas – dijo Valery.  
- ¿estamos? ¿Tu cuando te despechaste?  
- ¿yo? Para nada, solo soy solidaria contigo – dijo Valery.  
- Seguro…  
- Sentémonos aquí.  
- ¿y el desayuno?  
- ¿que tal un hot dog?  
- ¿de desayuno?  
- ¿Porque no?  
- Ok…  
- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Dayu?  
- Mmm… ¿desayunar?  
- Genial, me muero de hambre – dijo Matt - ¿que tal un hot dog?  
- Como quieras…- dijo Dayu  
- ¿buscas a alguien?  
- No… ¡allí esta!  
- ¿Quién?  
- Valery… y Mimi.  
- ¡DAYU!  
- Oh, vamos, no puedes huir para siempre.  
- ¿a no? Obsérvame…  
- Yamato…  
- Allí esta… - soltó Valery mientras Mimi compraba la comida.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Dayu… y Yamato.  
- ¡Valery! Te dije que…  
- Si, si… pero no puedes huir por siempre.  
- ¿según quien?  
- Tienes que ir a ella – dijo Dayu empujándolo.  
- No, no tengo que hacerlo.  
- Ve con el – dijo Valery empujándola.  
- No, no quiero…  
Siguieron empujándolos hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.  
- Matt…  
- Mimi…

- Bien los dejamos solos… - dijeron los dos yéndose.  
- Vaya planes los de ellos – dijo Mimi después de un rato de silencio.  
- Si… solo quieren ayudar – dijo Matt.  
- Si…  
- Y es verdad, tenemos que hablar…  
- Creo que si…  
- Sentémonos – dijo Matt.  
Caminaron y se sentaron debajo de un roble, un silencio prolongado siguió esto. Finalmente Matt tomo aire y dijo:  
- Se que todo esto es mi culpa…  
- Eso no es verdad. Es de ambos.  
- No, es mía, yo fui quien involucro a Sora en todo esto…  
- Yo involucre a Tai…  
- Fui demasiado cobarde para decirte que te quería…  
- También yo…  
Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y sus palabras se silenciaron por un momento que pareció eterno, aunque hubiesen deseado observarse por la eternidad…

- Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Matt se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la mejilla derecha de Mimi, esperaba que esta retrocediera, pero no lo hizo, cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en el beso más tierno que jamás habían tenido. Sus labios se rozaron por un segundo antes de besarse, un beso que fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en mas apasionado, finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, pero continuaron abrazados.

- Dicen que se puede reconocer a tu alma gemela con solo un beso… - dijo Mimi.  
- Antes no lo hubiera creído. Ahora estoy seguro – dijo Matt.

- Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, estoy seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, Mimi, no me cabe la menor duda – dijo Matt.  
- Tampoco a mi, estoy completamente segura de que eres mi alma gemela, y que nunca podré sacarte completamente de mi mente y de mi corazón… - dijo Mimi.  
- Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi. Estuve seguro.  
- También yo…  
- Nunca quiero que te vayas de mi lado.  
- Tampoco deseo irme…  
Volvieron a besarse y Mimi se recostó sobre el pecho de Matt. Por esos minutos nada pudo perturbarlos. Absolutamente nada. Fue como si abandonaran su cuerpo y se alejaran de todo, tan solo por esos minutos.  
- Pero esto no puede ser – dijo Mimi.  
- Lamentablemente no – dijo Matt.  
- Por tanto – dijo Mimi levantándose – lo mejor es que me aleje.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Regresare a América.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Es lo mejor, y lo sabes – lo beso una vez mas.  
- Siempre te amare…  
- También yo a ti… - dijo Matt observándola.


	11. Planes

¿Qué tu QUE? – explotó de repente Valery cuando, después de pasar unos cinco minutos en shock cuando al haber llegado a casa de Mimi, esta le comunico su decisión.  
- Lo que oíste, me regreso contigo y Michael – dijo Mimi, mientras caminaba por la habitación recogiendo cuanta cosa encontraba, Valery iba tras ella quitándole las cosas de las manos.  
¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! – dijo la ojiverde sacando los peluches de donde Mimi los estaba colocando y devolviéndolos a su sitio.  
-¿me veo como alguien que esta bromeando, Val? – preguntó Mimi.  
-¡NO! Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa – dijo Valery con los brazos cruzados – no puedes volver a América, amiga.  
-¿Por qué no? Desde que vine aquí has estado diciéndome cuanto me extrañas y cuanto quieres que vuelva… pues aquí tienes – dijo Mimi-¿o es que ya no me extrañas y no quieres que vuelva? – Mimi comenzó a cargar libros.  
- Sabes perfectamente que no es eso – dijo Valery mientras le halaba los libros – me encantaría que volvieras, pero no de este modo.  
¿de que modo? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Huyendo – dijo Valery – y ni siquiera te molestes en decirme que no huyes, Meems. Escucha, tu no escapas de tus problemas, nunca lo has hecho ¿Por qué empezar ahora?  
- Porque ahora no puedo enfrentarlo – dijo Mimi, sentándose en la cama.  
- Sí, sí puedes – dijo Valery – tu eres Mimi Tachikawa y siempre puedes.  
- Ahora no, Val, ya no… - dijo Mimi con mirada melancólica observando el suelo.  
-¡No puedes dejar que te hagan esto Meems! Tu adoras a ese chico, siempre lo has querido ¿o es que acaso seguirás negándote que lo amas? – pregunto Valery.  
- No. No negare que lo amo – dijo Mimi, sorprendiendo a su amiga, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – pero tengo que aceptar que no puede ser para mí, es todo.  
-¡Pero Mimi! Eso no es cierto ustedes son el uno para el otro, lo se…  
- Valery ya basta – dijo Mimi seriamente – no siguas insistiendo.  
- Pero…  
- Prométeme que no te inmiscuirás.  
- Pero…  
- Promételo.  
- Esta bien, lo prometo. Pero esto esta mal…  
- Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto. Aunque este dolor quiera romper mi pecho y hacer añicos mi corazón, no me arrepiento de lo que siento. Porque el dolor solo comprueba que aun estoy viva por dentro y eso me da esperanza. Algún día pasara y será un recuerdo borroso, pero aun así, al mirar atrás, recordare que hubo amor en mi vida – dijo Mimi con aire de una nostalgia tan grande que los ojos de Valery también se colocaron vidriosos – recordare que hubo un chico que me quiso y que en mi mente siempre será mi incondicional…

- Mimi… - dijo Valery arrodillándose y apoyándose en el regazo de su amiga, la observo a los ojos – tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, y si alguien merece ser feliz ese alguien eres tu… me parece muy injusto que se te niegue la oportunidad de ser feliz por segunda vez… no te mereces esto.

Mimi se arrodillo frente a Valery y la abrazo, llorando en su hombro por mucho tiempo, llorando como hacía años no lo hacía, dejo que todos sus sentimientos brotaran por aquel liquido transparente que ojala fuese capaz de lavar y expulsar el dolor de su pecho, que era tan intenso que parecía que estaba muriendo por dentro, y tal vez era así.  
Maldijo mentalmente la injusticia de la vida por obligarla a separarse de la persona que mas le importaba en este mundo. Maldijo mentalmente a su cobardía del pasado, maldijo todo y a todos… ¿Por qué esto tenia que pasarle a ella? Era una sensación tan horrible que no se lo deseaba a nadie, era una sensación peor que la misma muerte física, porque era la muerte del alma.

Así pasaron horas, mientras Mimi lloraba en silencio, comprensivamente abrazada por Valery quien no se atrevía a decir una palabra, porque sabia que su amiga lo único que necesitaba era consuelo.

No muy lejos de allí un muchacho de ojos azules y rubia cabellera se encontraba observando el techo de su cuarto, con los ojos vidriosos mientras le contaba a su amigo lo ocurrido.

- ¿SE IRA?  
- Si… me lo dijo.  
- Esto no puede ser… - dijo Dayu.  
- Pero lo es – dijo Yamato.  
-¿y que le dijiste?  
- Nada.  
-¿Disculpa? – dijo Dayu que esperaba que su oído tuviera problemas y que hubiese oído mal.  
- Oíste bien: nada. Me quede paralizado y no pude decir nada – dijo Yamato sin poder creérselo ni el mismo.  
-¿Cómo es que irse se convirtió súbitamente en la única salida a este problema? – pregunto Dayu  
- No lo se… tampoco lo entiendo del todo – dijo Yamato.  
¿Y qué planeas hacer? – pregunto Dayu  
¿Hacer de que? – Pregunto Yamato girando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo- ¿a qué te refieres?  
- A que como la vas a detener, tonto ¿Qué mas? – dijo Dayu  
-¿Quién dijo algo sobre detenerla? – pregunto Yamato volviendo su vista de nuevo al techo.  
- Oh, vamos Yama, has pasado siete años de tu vida enamorado de esta chica ¡ESO ES CASI LA MITAD DE TU VIDA! Es que acaso intentas decirme que, ahora que sabes que te corresponde ¿vas a dejarla escapar? – dijo Dayu indignado.  
- Dayu, ella no desea que la detenga – dijo Yamato.  
-¡ESTAS CIEGO! La chica te adora, ella no quiere irse, solo se va porque su altruismo es tan grande que no quiere lastimar los sentimientos de los demás – dijo Dayu  
- Exactamente, Mimi jamás le haría algo malo a alguien, es por eso que no me permitirá detenerla – dijo Yamato.  
- Pero… ¿quieres hacerlo, no es así?  
- Claro que quiero Dayu, la amo con todo mi corazón… pero creo que finalmente tendré que aceptar que no es para mi, ella es demasiado buena para alguien como yo – dijo Yamato.  
- Eso no es verdad… ¡Yama tienes que hacer algo! – dijo Dayu con frustración.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo los brazos atados, no puedo hacer nada – dijo Yamato.  
- Lo que sea… solo detenla. ¿Qué se yo? Encadénate al avión – dijo Dayu  
- Que gracioso. Prométeme que no te inmiscuirás en esto, Dayu  
- No puedes pedirme eso.  
- Si, si puedo, lo estoy haciendo y tu cumplirás tu promesa.  
- No prometeré eso.  
- Dayu…  
-¡Bien! Pero… ¡Es que esto no es justo! – exclamo Dayu  
- Ya lo se, pero la vida no es justa – dijo Yamato.  
- No te dejes vencer Yamato, no dejes que tu felicidad se te escape de nuevo, porque pude que esta sea la ultima oportunidad que tengas con ella de demostrarle lo que sientes, y que vale la pena todas las consecuencias si ambos ¡tan solo aceptaran que no pueden vivir sin el otro!  
Yamato no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se tapo la cara con su almohada. Se sentía horrible, esto era peor que el divorcio de sus padres, esto era peor que el ser separado de su hermano, esto era peor que perder a Mimi la primera vez… la estaba dejando ir por segunda vez, y ahora en peores circunstancias: sabiendo que ella lo quería igual que el a ella. La estaba dejando por ser lo suficientemente tonto de involucrarse con Sora, a sabiendas de que para el siempre su opción fue sencilla: Mimi o nadie.  
Dayu no dijo nada más, sabia que su amigo necesitaba tiempo para procesar aquello. Y Yamato Ishida era un chico solitario, cuando estuviera listo lo buscaría para hablar. Así que Dayu salió lentamente del cuarto dejando a Yamato en su amada soledad, el cual agradeció esto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejo que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, lloro en silencio por un tiempo que no calculo, pero que estuvo seguro fue bastante.  
Por mas que lo pensaba no encontraba el momento en el cual su vida se había convertido en tal desastre… bueno, de hecho si, había sido en el momento en el que había decidido obviar y olvidar unos sentimientos que estaba perfectamente consciente de que jamás desaparecerían de su corazón. El rostro, el nombre y la sonrisa de aquella chica nunca se borraría de su mente y de su corazón, porque esto no era solo un amor infantil -adolescente, esto era amor real.

Mimi se encontraba en el patio de su casa acostada sobre la hierba y con la vista en el manto negro con pequeños puntos perlados que era el cielo. Había pasado el día empacando, exceptuando las tres horas que se paso llorando, las cuales quizás la había dejando sin lágrimas por un buen rato. Respiro hondo, y sintió a alguien caminar cerca de ella, no se movió, suponiendo que era Valery, continuo observando las estrellas mientras alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Terminaste de embalar los CD's, Val? – pregunto Mimi, pues la ojiverde se había dado a esa tarea.  
- No soy Valery, Mimi – dijo una voz, masculina. Mimi se levanto inmediatamente y observo al chico sentado a su lado.  
- Tai… - dijo la chica sentándose y fijando la vista en el chico de cabello y ojos chocolate que tenia junto a ella.  
-¿Observas las estrellas? – pregunto Taichi.  
- Si… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mimi.  
- Solo venia a disculparme – dijo Taichi.  
- Tu no tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte – dijo Mimi – todo lo contrario.  
- Meems me porte mal contigo, no debía hablarte así – dijo Tai  
- Tai… tenías más que derecho a hablarme como quisieras, además te comportaste como todo un caballero no hiciste nada. No acepto tus disculpas porque no tienes porque darlas – dijo Mimi.  
- Es que… no quiero perderte ¿sabes? No quiero – dijo Taichi.  
- Yo tampoco – dijo Mimi – eres un gran amigo.  
- Tú también lo eres para mí – dijo Taichi.  
- Vaya… ahora me siento algo mejor – dijo Mimi mas aliviada, el chico la abrazo.  
- Yo entiendo perfectamente sobre amores ocultos, Meems, así que los entiendo a los dos – dijo Taichi.  
Mimi sabía a que se refería, pero no hizo ningún comentario.  
-¿Y… ahora están juntos?  
- No – dijo Mimi.  
-¿Por qué no?  
- Porque no esta destinado a ser.

Taichi no comento nada. El no era quien para juzgar a la castaña, el también tenia un amor oculto, pero al menos el de la castaña era correspondido y el de el no, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Respiro hondo, ni siquiera ahora que Sora había abierto los ojos podía verlo de modo distinto, era verdaderamente lamentable. Se había ilusionado con Mimi, pensó que podía quererla y tal vez si podía, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Valery se asomo por la ventana y vio a Mimi abrazada con Tai, observando las estrellas. Sonrió, un problema menos. Tomo su celular y salió de la casa, marco el número de Dayu  
- Aquí Dayu – dijo el chico.  
- Soy yo. Ya me encargue de Taichi.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto el chico impresionado por la rapidez de la chica.  
- Solo hice que viniera aquí y tarde pocos minutos en hacerle ver que en realidad no era Mimi con quien estaba molesto por no quererlo – dijo Valery.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Oh… olvídalo. Solo digamos que le hice ver que esta enamorado de otra – dijo Valery.  
-¿Sora?  
- Vas avanzando – dijo Valery.  
- Genial. Un problema menos.  
- Si, pero Taichi era el fácil ¿Cómo haremos con Sora? – pregunto Valery. Dayu guardo silencio unos segundos.  
- Aun lo estoy planeando, no será fácil hablarle – dijo Dayu  
- Pero tenemos que hacerlo.  
- Lo se – dijo Dayu colocándose las manos en los ojos.  
- Que tercos mejores amigos nos fuimos a buscar ¿no es así? – dijo Valery.  
- Así es…  
- Estoy rompiendo una promesa ¿sabes?  
-¿a si? También yo. Es primera vez que falto a mi palabra – dijo Dayu  
- También yo. Pero esto vale la pena – dijo Valery.  
- Sin duda – comprobó Dayu- ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto el chico consultando su reloj, la ojiverde estaba retrasada.  
- Detrás de ti – dijo una voz. Dayu se dio la vuelta, al sentir una tibia mano en su hombro derecho  
- Tiempo de poner en marcha la segunda fase – anuncio el chico.  
- Así es – dijo Valery sentándose.

Era un café pequeño y poco visitado, nadie prestaba atención a las demás personas que estaban allí. Los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar y a planear como evitar que sus amigos perdieran el amor de sus vidas.  
Yamato estaba aun acostado en su cama, cuando tuvo una idea. Tomo su cuaderno de canciones y comenzó a escribir. Tomo tiempo, pero aquello lo hizo sentir mejor. Había decidido que no dejaría ir a Mimi sin al menos haber agotado hasta el último recurso que tuviera en sus manos. El no era de los que se rendían, el no era de los que se entregan. No cometería los mismos errores del pasado, esta vez lucharía y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, esta era su felicidad y la de la chica que adoraba mas que a su propia vida ¿debía rendirse y hacerse a un lado? NO LO CREO, lucharía hasta que estuviese seguro que no podía hacer nada mas, así al menos si le tocaba resignarse, no se recriminaría por hacerlo con los brazos cruzados como la ultima vez. 

Valery se encontraba entrando a la casa de Mimi muy sigilosamente contando con que la chica no hubiera notado su ausencia, pero al momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se interno en la penumbrosa sala, la luz se encendió. Perfectamente consciente de que Mimi había notado su ausencia y la había capturado entrando, se volteo a ver a la chica quien se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina con su mano en el interruptor de la luz, la observaba inquisidora mente, con sus ojos castaños (ahora rojos e hinchados). Valery dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas, Valery? – preguntó Mimi.  
-¿Yo…? Bueno – Valery respiro hondo y se preparo para que los 10 años de estudios de dramatización en la Academia de Nueva York pagaran con creces el tiempo invertido.  
-Sí, tú ¿Dónde estabas?  
Valery entró a la cocina con aire despreocupado, sabía que aquel era el primer signo que le diría a Mimi que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.  
-Salí a llamar a Michael, quería ver como estaban las cosas en el campamento – dijo Valery – y por cierto, sorprendentemente los guías no notan mi ausencia – soltó una risa - ¿será porque como soy tan antisocial es lo mismo como si estuviera? – bromeo. Mimi levanto una ceja.  
-¿Llamando a Michael? – repitió Mimi con cierta incredulidad, se olía algo raro en aquel asunto.  
-Si, a Michael ¿te acuerdas de el ¿Rubio, alto, ojos azules?¿Nuestro mejor amigo en América?¿Nada? Cielos, no sabía que olvidabas tan rápido a la gente… - dijo Valery con una sonrisa irónica.  
-Sé quien es Michael, y ese no es precisamente el problema, ya lo sabes – dijo Mimi, cruzando los brazos.  
-¿Problema?¿Por qué hay un problema? – preguntó Valery con una perfecta expresión de confusión - ¿te molesta que llame a Michael?  
-Tú no estabas llamando a Mike – dijo Mimi inmediatamente, aunque no sonaba muy segura en su suposición, por lo que Valery habría sonreído si no tuviera que mantener su expresión sería y confundida.  
-Claro que estaba llamando a Mike – dijo Valery con el mismo tono - ¿Qué esta pasando?  
Mimi bajó de la barra y caminó decidida hacia ella.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera Valery? – volvió a preguntar.  
-Llamando – sacó su celular – a Mike… - dijo observando fijamente a Mimi a los ojos.  
-Entonces… - dijo Mimi tomando su teléfono y revisando las llamadas recientes - ¿Por qué si busco la ultima llamada sale…?  
-¿Sale quien? – preguntó Valery cruzando los brazos, había marcado el numero de Mike en el camino de regreso, previendo algo así.  
-Mike… - dijo Mimi devolviéndole el celular a Valery, se coloco las manos en la frente sintiéndose de lo más idiota.  
-Así es, Mike – dijo Valery falsamente ofendida – ahora ¿se puede saber que demonios me estas tratando de insinuar?  
-Nada… - dijo Mimi avergonzada mirando a su amiga con arrepentimiento – lo siento, ya me estoy volviendo loca, Val…  
-Sí, ya veo… ¿creíste que había ido a buscar a Matt?  
-La verdad sí, como tienes su teléfono y todo por lo del auto… - dijo Mimi.  
-Cierto, aun no le cobro – dijo Valery – pero no, no he ido a buscar a Matt – técnicamente esto no era mentira, había ido a buscar a Dayu  
-Bien, siento haber dudado de ti – dijo Mimi lo que hizo que Valery sintiera una culpabilidad ENORME, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo y se lo agradecería a la larga… ¿o no?… eso esperaba.  
-No te preocupes – dijo Valery evitando por primera vez su mirada.  
-Voy a dormir, ha sido un día extenuante… - dijo Mimi entrando en su habitación, bastante segura de que en efecto no podría dormir.  
-Si, descansa – dijo Valery dejándose caer en el mueble. Le esperaba una larga noche…

Mimi entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quería sentarse y seguir llorando, no soportaba el hecho de saber que en unas semanas estaría lejos de Japón, de vuelta en América y Matt se convertiría en un lejano recuerdo. Encendió su equipo de sonido tratando de distraerse, una canción del grupo de Matt estaba terminando, aquello hizo que su esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas aumentara. Cuando la canción termino se sintió aliviada, aunque la siguiente era una con la que podía identificarse aun más…

Mimi se dejo caer en su cama y baño su cojín rosa de lágrimas saladas, conocía esa canción y en aquel momento no podía pensar en ninguna con la cual se identificara más que con esa.

Comenzó a cantarla en voz baja, sintiendo que cada palabra venia bañada de una lagrima y envuelta en un sollozo doloroso. Abrazó el cojín con más fuerza, "¿Por qué tengo que quererte como te quiero Yamato Ishida?" pensó con amargura…

Yamato por su lado se encontraba aun escribiendo su canción, había ocasionado que tuviera ciertos problemas pues sabía que quería decir, pero le costo un poco llevarlo acabo. En eso había pasado toda la noche, pero finalmente había terminado, la leyó por la milésima vez.  
-Esto es lo mejor que he escrito, estoy seguro – dijo leyéndolo una vez más – que extraño, generalmente odio lo que escribo en el momento que lo termino pero… ¡esto me encanta ¿será eso una mala señal? Mmm…

-¡Yamato! – oyó a alguien gritar su nombre.  
Yamato giro los ojos y se levanto a abrir la puerta. Tras ella se encontraba su mejor amigo, sonriente y aparentemente bastante animado, aunque borro su sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación al fijarse en la expresión sombría de Yamato y sus ojos algo hinchados.  
-¿Qué no tienes que ir a dormir a tu casa o algo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Dayu le envió una mirada asesina.  
-Trata mejor a la única persona que soporta tus humorcitos, Ishida – dijo.  
-Sí, sí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó.  
-Ayudarte claro, a diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo un alto concepto de la amistad – dijo Dayu entrando al cuarto - ¿portador del emblema de la amistad? Claro… - dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Aparte de insultar mis habilidades de socialización, exactamente ¿para que demonios volviste a mi casa? – preguntó Yamato frotándose los ojos que le ardían.  
-Ignorare eso porque se que no estas en tus mejores días… - dijo Dayu – en fin, ya te lo dije vine a hablar.  
-¿ayudar a qué? – preguntó Yamato.  
-A reconciliarte con Mimi claro – dijo Dayu con una sonrisa de nuevo – tenemos un plan cien por ciento perfecto, con cero errores.  
-¿Tenemos? – dijo Yamato frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sí, tenemos.  
-¿Quiénes exactamente?  
-Valery y yo  
-¿Valery y tú?  
-Sí, eso dije.  
-¿de cuándo acá tan amigo de la chica impulsiva? – preguntó Yamato.  
-Bueno… aun no amigo, pero me encantaría serlo – dijo Dayu muy serio, aunque había algo más en su rostro que hizo que Yamato reprimiera una risa.  
-No me digas… te gusta – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa mitad burlona mitad incrédula.  
-¿Qué cosas dices?  
-Dayu, estas más rojo que el semáforo de la esquina – dijo Yamato sin aguantar la risa por más tiempo.  
Dayu giro los ojos.  
-Bueno si, no soy tan terco como tu, me gusta Valery, me gusta mucho, para que veas que yo si lo admito… - dijo Dayu completamente consciente de que la acotación de Yamato por el semáforo se quedaba corta.  
-Claro, claro – dijo Yamato aun riéndose.  
-Deja de burlarte señor "esperare 100000 años para decirle a Mimi que me muero por ella" – dijo Dayu. Yamato giro los ojos y se sentó en su cama, aunque aun tenía la sonrisa burlona.  
-Bueno, no te culpo es bellísima la verdad – dijo Yamato, Dayu frunció el ceño de nuevo.  
-Sí, lo es, pero he encontrado cosas en ella que son mucho más interesantes que su fisco, para tu información – dijo Dayu – es primera vez que conozco alguien tan… único… no lo se, me tiene impresionado en todos los sentidos que puedan aparecer en mi mente.  
-No lo dudo – dijo Yamato inmediatamente, sonriendo contento por el hallazgo de su amigo – pero ¿crees que te haga caso?  
-No lo se, ya veremos eso cuando me quite este problema de encima – dijo Dayu  
-¿de que problema hablas exactamente?  
-De ti y de Mimi, por supuesto.  
-Claro – dijo Yamato girando los ojos.  
-En fin, no fui a buscar a Valery porque me gusta – dijo Dayu pensando "Aunque eso influyo…" – si no porque es la mejor amiga de Mimi.  
-Aja… - soltó Matt dejándose caer en la cama.  
-En fin, lo hemos pensado mucho y… a pesar de la promesa que te hice, la romperé siguiendo parámetros mucho más fuertes que tu terquedad – dijo Dayu  
-La verdad si la hubieras cumplido me habría preocupado por un rapto extraterrestre y esperaría que me regresaran al verdadero Dayu – dijo Matt – en fin ¿según qué parámetros la rompes?  
-La lista es inmensa, pasaría toda la noche en ella – dijo Dayu – pero en términos generales: no dejare que tu terquedad arruine tu propia felicidad.  
-No dejare que se vaya – dijo Yamato sorprendiendo a Dayu de tal modo que al comienzo no supo que decir.  
-¿disculpa?  
-No pienso permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que el amor de mi vida se aleje de mí de nuevo. Esto puede sonar egoísta pero no me importa Sora, no me importa Tai, no me importa nadie más… la única persona que me importa es ella, y es la que esta saliendo más lastimada con esto; si lo que deseo es evitar sufrimiento me importa más el de ella que el del resto de las personas en el universo juntas. No quiero verla sufrir, ya ha sufrido demasiado y yo también, no permitiré que un tonto error infantil arruine mi vida y la vida de la persona que más me importa sobre la faz de la tierra.  
-Vaya… - dijo Dayu impresionado y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro – hasta que dices algo cuerdo, Ishida  
-No quiero lastimar a los demás Dayu pero… si tengo que elegir entre el sufrimiento de ellos y el de Mimi, preferiré la felicidad de Mimi ante cualquiera – dijo Yamato.  
-¿ALQUIEN ESTA GRABANDO ESTO¡NO VAYA A SER QUE LUEGO SE RETRACTE!…  
-La amo Dayu – dijo Matt sentándose y dándole la cara a su amigo – la amo más allá de lo que pensé poder llegar a amar a alguien, la amo tanto que siento que no puedo respirar cuando no estoy con ella. No hay segundo en el día que no piense en ella, no hay un solo parpadeo en el que su rostro no aparezca en mi mente, no hay un solo poro de mi cuerpo que no se muera por abrazarla y no soltarla jamás… la amo tanto que cuan grande es mi amor esta más allá de mi entendimiento, pero esta allí y si ella me deja estoy seguro que no podré seguir adelante, ella es una necesidad más grande que el mismo respirar para mi. Ella es la razón por la que estoy vivo, así de sencillo.  
Dayu lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Dios… - dijo – wow… en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte, jamás y digo JAMAS te he oído hablar la mitad de inspirado de lo que acabo de oír ahora  
Yamato rió.  
-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el frío y calculador Yamato que todos conocemos y queremos ¿Eres un alienígena de inteligencia y profundidad superior que vino a tomar su cuerpo? – dijo Dayu en tono de broma – ya hablando en serio, estoy anonadado, no sabía que eras capaz de pronunciar más de tres palabras juntas que evocaran tus sentimientos hacia otro ser humano.  
-Pues ya ves, es verdad lo que dicen el amor hace milagros – dijo Yamato.  
-No cabe la menor duda – dijo Dayu – pero ya cállate, me ahogo en tanta miel, que cursi me has salido…  
-Cállate – dijo Yamato sonrojándose y dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo.  
-¿Quién es el del semáforo ahora? – dijo Dayu, recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza.  
-Cierra el pico cucaracha.  
-¡hey respeto, sr. Tomate! – dijo Dayu  
-Aun no me dices tu plan – cambio radicalmente de tema Yamato.  
-Oh, sí, cierto, pero es que pareces tener un plan por tu propio lado, así que cuenta primero.  
-Bien – dijo Yamato pasándole la libreta – lee eso.  
Dayu la leyó dos veces, y se la paso sorprendido.  
-Creo que te cambiaron por otra persona… ¿escribiste esto? Digo ¿en serio?  
-Sí, lo escribí para ella – dijo Yamato.  
-De eso no me queda la menor duda pero… - volvió a fijar su vista en las hojas – que hermosa canción… estas palabras no pudieron salir de ti.  
-Pues ya ves… ¿de verdad te gusta?  
-Es lo mejor que has escrito en todos tus años de compositor amigo – dijo entregándole la libreta – al paso que vas no nos necesitaras.  
-¿Bromeas? Si crees que yo soy el terco en este asunto, no conoces a la señorita Tachikawa.  
-Buen punto…  
-En fin, no es solo la canción, pretendo hacer algo radical… ser pasivo no me esta funcionando – dijo Yamato.  
-¿radical? – preguntó Dayu incrédulo.  
-Aja…  
-¿Cómo…?  
-No lo sé, me encadenare al bendito avión si tengo que hacerlo, pero no dejare que se vaya – dijo Yamato.  
-Jajajaja… al fin te veo recuperar la cordura, Yama –  
-En fin… ¿Cuál es su plan? – preguntó Yamato.  
Dayu sonrió.  
-Prepárate a sorprenderte, Valery es un genio…  
-Bueno, cuenta, cuenta…  
Dayu procedió a contarle el plan a Yamato quien estuvo muy complacido de tener tanto a su mejor amigo como a la mejor amiga de Mimi de su lado. Si con esto no convencía a Mimi, nada lo haría…  
-Entonces ya hablaron con Tai – dijo Matt.  
-Así es, Valery hablo con el y lo persuadió hasta que entendió que no era exactamente por Mimi por quien estaba triste – dijo Dayu  
-¿ya se dio cuenta que ama a Sora?  
-¿tu lo sabias?  
-¡soy distraído no ciego!  
-En fin, Valery sacó a Tai de la jugada, en la parte preocupante, ahora lo tenemos de nuestro lado – dijo Dayu sonriendo.  
-¿de nuestro lado?  
-Así es Valery lo convenció de que ustedes pertenecían el uno al otro, es más ahora hasta quiere ayudar.  
-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?  
-¡NO LO SÉ! Te lo digo, es un genio… en fin, de Sora tendremos que encargarnos nosotros – dijo Dayu con tono de fastidio.  
-Vaya… ¿no podría hacerlo Valery también?  
-Si la dejamos sola con Sora lo más probable es que la mate – bromeo Dayu – o al menos le cause heridas y trastornos graves.  
-Buen punto ¿Quién se encargara de Sora?  
-Yo lo haré – dijo Dayu como si la sola idea le desagradara por pensarla.  
-Debes estar bromeando… ¿Cómo harás para persuadirla? – preguntó Yamato.  
-Bueno… eso, me lo tendrá que decir Valery –  
-Mmm… menos mal que esta de nuestro lado.  
-Pues ya ves…  
-Pero incluso si logramos convencer a Sora…  
-Ya cubrimos la parte de las negativas de Mimi. Pero no creo que logremos convencer a Sora, si te soy sincero – dijo Dayu  
-No me des tantas esperanzas.  
-Veras, tenemos que ser realistas – dijo Dayu – no creo que lleguemos a convencerla, pero si podemos hacer que Mimi siga adelante A PESAR de no convencer a Sora.  
-¿de casualidad has conocido a Mimi?  
-Sí ya se que la chica tiene principios fuertes. Pero hay que hacerle entender que esta decisión no es de Sora, ella tan solo tendrá que acostumbrarse ¿con que moral juzga si sabía que Mimi te quería cuando fue tras de ti?  
-¿Lo sabía? – preguntó Yamato remarcablemente sorprendido por aquello.  
-Al menos tenia sospechas –  
-¿Valery te dijo eso?  
Así es, Mimi tenia miedo de que Sora la descubriese pero siempre lo sospecho, es obvio, Sora no es tonta. Por algo fue a la casa de Mimi hoy, cuando le dijiste que era alguien que siempre habías querido ¿en quien más iba a pensar? – preguntó Dayu  
-¿crees que fue apropósito? No, Dayu eso si que no, Sora no es así.  
-No estoy diciendo que lo sea en su estado normal – dijo Dayu – pero una persona despechada es capaz de todo. Especialmente en un rompimiento como el tuyo en el que ella salio lastimada… seguro quiso asegurarse de que al menos no conseguirías lo que querías y como Mimi es tan buena… ya conoces el resto.  
-No, no puedo creer eso – se negó a aceptar Matt.  
-No seas ingenuo, Yama –  
-Me niego a creerlo – dijo Yamato.  
-Bien, eso no es importante – dijo Dayu – el caso es que tenemos que convencer a Mimi.  
-Te escucho.

Dayu procedió a contar el plan, siendo atentamente escuchado por un Yamato negado a perder la esperanza, la poca esperanza que le quedaba, que era el único motivo que aun lo mantenía respirando  
_  
_A Mimi aquellos minutos se le habían hecho eternos, pero no quería que la canción acabase, de una manera extraña y agridulcemente culpable deseaba seguir escuchando esa canción por el resto de la noche, pero sabía que estaba por acabarse.  
Sintió movimiento fuera de su habitación, en aquel momento realmente no le importaba que estaba haciendo Valery, así que lo ignoro, se seco las lágrimas lentamente, y camino hacia la ventana fijando la vista en las estrellas "¿Qué estarás haciendo Yamato?" Se preguntó sintiendo de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad, ese sentido tan dulce y a la vez amargo de saber que tienes lo que quieres pero no puedes acercártele.  
Observando aquel cielo estrellado, en aquella ciudad donde las vidas de todos seguían sin mayores contratiempos, tan tranquilas y tan normales ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír en aquella noche en la que ella sentía que su alma se perdería para siempre, rota en mil pedazos por la injusticia del destino y del amor?

Yamato se encontraba observando el mismo cielo estrellado de aquella noche tranquila en los suburbios de Odaiba. A pesar de que había decidido luchar por Mimi no podía evitar sentirse horrible, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo también; lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era correr hacia ella, abrazarla, besar sus labios y jamás separarse de ella… pero habían tantas cosas separándolos ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta con ellos?

Tenia dudas sobre el supuesto plan que había desarrollado con Dayu, juntando el de él y Valery con el suyo. Sabía que todo dependía de una sola cosa: convencer a Sora, y si no convencían a Sora, todo estaría perdido, Mimi jamás lo aceptaría…  
-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena, Mimi? – se preguntó con cierta amargura.  
"Porque ella es así" dijo una voz en su cabeza "y esa es una de las razones de porque la amas" Yamato sonrió, sí, es verdad, esa era una de sus razones, aunque más corto era preguntarse ¿Qué cosa no amaba de Mimi Tachikawa? La respuesta era sencilla: NADA, el amaba todas y cada una de las cosas que la chica hacia, desde sus ataques infantiles, sus torpezas y sus obsesiones con el rosado hasta su sonrisa, su dulzura, sus ganas de vivir, su bondad… suspiró. Todo. Amaba todo de ella, así de sencillo era el asunto…  
Takeru se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Kari a metros de allí. Contándole el asunto de su hermano con Mimi, Kari parecía sorprendida.  
-¿Y siempre han estado enamorados?  
-Así es… pero nunca han hecho nada al respecto – dijo Takeru.  
-Vaya, no tenia ni idea… es tan triste, nunca se dieron una oportunidad – dijo Kari con nostalgia.  
-Sí, lo sé. Y ahora que finalmente se les presenta la oportunidad Mimi no hará nada por respeto a Sora – dijo Takeru.  
-Sí, eso suena como algo que Mimi haría – dijo Kari – Sora hasta la culpo de todo… no parecen cosas suyas, aunque esta dolida, es comprensible.  
-Así es… por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? – preguntó Takeru.  
-Oh, estaba algo triste, de verdad le gustaba Mimi, pero lo superara, el tiene otros asuntos por allí – dijo Kari.  
-Ya veo… bueno, al menos el los entiende – dijo Takeru.  
-Creo que hasta lo sabía – dijo Kari.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Es que… no se, una noche estábamos hablando y comento algo que me hizo pensar en que el sabía algo respecto a tu hermano y Mimi – dijo Kari.  
-Ya veo…  
-Bueno, pues esperemos que a Sora se le pase y tu hermano y Mimi puedan ser felices al fin – dijo Kari.  
-No lo creo… Mimi regresará a América – dijo Takeru.  
-¿Qué? – soltó Kari levantándose de su cama de la impresión - ¿Qué Mimi hará que?  
-Lo que oíste, se va… - dijo Takeru con voz queda y triste.  
-Oh, dios… - soltó Kari.  
-Así es – dijo Takeru.  
-¿y se va?¿así como así?  
-No, si no se lo permitimos – dijo Takeru en un susurro.  
Kari frunció el ceño.  
-¿en que estas pensando?  
-Se me ocurrió algo para detenerla – dijo Takeru – pero necesitare tu ayuda.  
-Lo que quieras – dijo Kari con una sonrisa – tampoco quiero que se vaya.  
-Bien, escucha…

Aquella noche de hermoso cielo despejado y estrellado, de tranquila y fresca brisa el destino siguió su macabro planes para con Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida ¿Quién será más terco?¿El destino o ellos?¿Podrá más el amor que la culpabilidad?¿Podrá más el amor que el destino?¿Podrán más las circunstancias que la voluntad suya?… Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…


	12. Te amo

Eran las diez de la mañana del lunes, dos semanas después de lo ocurrido en el Paintball. Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en la escalera de la tarima, costumbre que había adoptado en las pasadas dos semanas de ensayo obsesivo, parecía que Sora canalizaba su ira en trabajo, su vista se perdía unos metros más abajo donde cierto rubio entraba por las puertas del auditorio acompañado de un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Yamato Ishida aun no había notado la vista de la chica sobre él y ella lo observaba como sin notar que lo hacia, pero aquellas miradas turnadas y constantes habían sido siempre la mejor parte de sus días. Volteó al sentir una mano en su hombro, se volvió y observó como Yolei y Kari seguían el curso de su campo visual hasta localizar que observaba a Matt.  
-Observándolo de nuevo ¿Eh? – dijo Yolei mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.  
Mimi cerró los ojos con pesadez sin decir nada ¿tendrían que repetir aquella rutina tres veces al día todos los días? Al menos los ensayos se acababan pronto, y aquella obra era lo único que seguía reteniendo a la joven Tachikawa en Odaiba, o de eso quería convencerse ella.  
-¿Qué harás ahora Mimi ¿seguirás observándolo cada día sin acercártele? – preguntó Kari sin rodeos.  
-Sí – respondió simplemente Mimi.  
-¿aun planeas irte?  
-Sí.  
-¿IRTE? – exclamó Yolei – tú no vas a irte a ningún lado.  
-Sí, voy a irme – dijo Mimi sin inmutarse- Otra situación rutinaria en el set de la obra.  
-Pero Mimi, no puedes renunciar a él porque Sora tiene un bendito capricho – dijo Yolei.  
-Mimi, no puedes darle la espalda al amor por siempre… ya volvió antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volverá de nuevo? – dijo Kari.  
-Si esto es verdadero, como estoy segura de que lo es, tu partida no solucionara nada… sólo harás sufrir a Yamato y sufrirás tu también – dijo Yolei.  
-Sora es tu amiga y no quiere verte sufrir estoy segura de que si le hablas entenderá – dijo Yolei.  
-Además ¿Qué vas a ganar con huir ¡tu eres Mimi Tachikawa la Srta. Perfección!¡tu no eres de las que huyen! Es por eso que eres tan admirada – dijo Yolei.  
-Mimi no te dejes vencer solo porque esto es más difícil de lo que creías, no pudiste olvidarlo antes ni estando en América ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás ahora? – dijo Kari - ¿Qué solucionas con irte?  
-No necesito más regaños. Con los que me dan a cada rato me bastan. Además Valery se queja por todas las personas que conozco juntas – dijo Mimi callando a Yolei con un gesto de la mano. Sin notar que había alguien frente a ellas.  
-¿Dónde esta ella? – preguntó una voz unos escalones más abajo. Mimi lo observó, arqueando las cejas, pues no entendía porque a aquel muchacho había de importarle.

En el campamento… regresa esta tarde, nos vamos a América en menos de una semana - cuando Mimi se dirigía a preguntar por qué preguntaba por la localización de su amiga sus ojos se juntaron con los del rubio Yamato Ishida que había aparecido tras su mejor amigo.

-Vaya… - dijo Dayu girando los ojos "Eso explica porque no contestas tu celular". Habían estado viéndose a cada escapada que la chica se daba del fulano retiro espiritual, pero cuando se encontraba allá difícilmente contestaba su celular "Tengo que hacer todas las tareas que no hago en mi ausencia" le había dicho la chica dos días antes, cuando se vieron por ultima vez.

-Hola, Mimi – dijo Yamato, sus miradas se unieron en una sola, aquel lazo inquebrantable e inmutable permaneció allí por unos segundos que ellos hubieran querido alargar.  
-Hola… - dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz.

Mimi sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta, quería correr a abrazarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba y que no quería que el la dejara partir. Que la abrazara con fuerza y nunca la dejara ir. Quería estar con el, era todo lo que realmente deseaba. Poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que los separaba y tan solo ver a sus ojos por la eternidad… quería olvidarse de todo y que solo el viviera en su mente cada día, aunque así era, pero quería que el fuera su único pensamiento que borrara todos los demás, especialmente la voz de su conciencia que le gritaba "No puedes, no debes" cada segundo que continuaba respirando… ¿Qué no hubiera dado por volver el tiempo atrás?¿Por vivir en su mirada cada segundo de su vida?…  
Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al unir su mirada con la de la chica, cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos sinceros y soñadores, aquella sonrisa cálida y dulce, cada vez que oía aquella voz impregnada de dulzura… cada vez su amor crecía más y cada vez la seguridad que tenia de que moriría sin ella era más latente. Quería acercarse a ella y rozar sus labios rosas, quería envolverla en un abrazo del que nunca pudiera escapar, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, cuanto la amaba y que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella pues su vida no era suya, su vida, sus sueños, su todo tenían solo una dueña: Mimi Tachikawa. La chica que ahora lo observaba, con sus hermosos ojos algo hinchados, disimulado por el maquillaje, y con su sonrisa triste…

Faltaban días para la obra, que se presentaría el jueves. Era increíble pensar que tanto tiempo, o mejor dicho tantas cosas, habían pasado en ese tiempo, tantas vidas habían cambiado, tantas cosas habían sido recordadas y vividas, tanto en tan poco tiempo. Dicen que las cosas que modifican tu vida de modo radical ocurren en un periodo corto de tiempo… semanas bastaron para ponerles la vida de cabeza a estos chicos.

Cuando todos salían de los camerinos con las ropas de época colocadas, era primera vez que se las colocaban y Yamato se había quejado de sobremanera al ver su traje, un estruendo frente a ellos les hizo saber a todos los presentes que Sora había entrado. A cada ensayo, 3 veces al día y diario (uno a las 8 antes de las clases, uno a la hora del almuerzo y uno después de clases, aunque como solo faltaban tres días de ensayo estaban libres para estar listos a tiempo), la joven Sora había tomado la costumbre de entrar estruendosamente dando comandos desde que ponía su primer pie en el auditorio, llegaba antes que todo, se iba de ultima, revisaba minuciosamente cada trabajo que se hacia, hablaba con los proveedores y patrocinadores del proyecto; en resumen: trabajaba más que la directora de la preparatoria. Sora siempre había sido perfeccionista y trabajadora, pero aquello era el colmo… al paso que iba en el edificio se rumoraba que le quitaría a Mimi el puesto de Miss Perfect, y aquello parecía impulsarla a esforzarse más.

-Dayu si tengo que repetirte una sola vez más que revises el alumbramiento del acto cinco antes de que enloquezca, creo que te matare – dijo la joven revisando con una carpeta, como había estado de mal humor Dayu se había dado a la tarea de hacer pequeños "errores" para hacerla reír, pero aquello había acarreado que la chica le gritara como mínimo 5 veces al día, pero aquello no parecía desanimar a Dayu

-Taichi haz el favor de subir al salón de Izzy y pedirle que me ayude con el sonido, al parecer Ro esta teniendo problemas – Sora se alejó con paso decidido hacia Tai que asentía.

-Que carácter se gasta tu ex… - comentó Dayu  
-Es tu culpa, déjala en paz. No esta pareciendo tus bromas y creo que te matara si continuas – dijo Yamato reprimiendo una risa.  
-Vale, eso me saco por tratar de alegrar a la gente – dijo Dayu, se tapo la cara con la mano haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reírse.  
-¡búrlate del traje y te guindo del asta de la bandera! – amenazó Yamato.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡YAMA TIENE MAYAS! – gritó Dayu sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo para no caerse. Yamato estaba vestido con un traje de príncipe, con mayas y un ciño con una espada, un sombrero pomposo y con plumas que tenia que soplar para alejar de su cara, el traje era blanco como la nieve y tenia toques plateados.  
-Deja de reírte o te juro que…  
-¿Qué?¿me pegaras con tu espada de utilería? – para ese entonces Yamato ya estaba rojo (mitad ira mitad vergüenza) y Dayu en el suelo arrastrándose.  
-Dayu…  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡AY¡MI ESTOMAGO¡MI ESTOMAGO¡AY, AY! YAMA TE VES RIDICULO…  
-¡YA LO SÉ!  
-Ay, ay… ¡el príncipe de las mayas!  
-Cierra la boca antes de que te meta la espada en la boca y te ahogue con ella – dijo Yamato de un modo tan amenazante que Dayu se levando y se alejo del lugar hacia el tablero de luces, aun riendo por lo bajo.

Yamato, aun rojo, se dio la vuelta y clavando la vista en Mimi quien se veía preciosa, su cabello caía en caireles, su vestido era rosa (una especia de corsé en la parte superior que le daba un cuerpo hermoso, y la falda del vestido caía elegantemente) subió los escalones, extendió su mano a ella.  
-Creo que tenemos que subir – le dijo.  
-Sí… - dijo Mimi tomando su mano, sintió un escalofrió al tocarla al igual que el joven, era como si un solo contacto los llenara de electricidad.  
-Por cierto… te ves hermosa – dijo a su oído, Mimi se sonrojo sin mirarlo.  
-Bien, nosotras vamos a vestuario – dijo Yolei levantándose y observando a Kari.  
Ambas partieron. Las habían dejado participar allí como voluntarias, Kari había prometido ayudar a Sora como un favor para su hermano, y Yolei pensaba que cualquier cosa que la sacara de clases valía la pena. Además era parte del plan de Takeru que ellas minaran la mente de Mimi de dudas sobre su partida y aunque las jóvenes pensaban que fracasaban… no era del todo así, habían conseguido inducirse dentro de lamente de la joven Tachikawa. 

Matt y Mimi se pararon frente a frente, tiraron el libreto que traían al suelo, ya lo conocían de memoria, y menos mal pues ya el tiempo apremiaba. Sus ojos se juntaron como cada vez que el ensayo empezaba, eran obligados a mirarse a los ojos y a hacerse promesas de amor y aguardo, promesas que solo los hacían recordar las propias ¿sería su historia tan desventurada como la de los eternos amantes del sauce ¿Sería "Sauce de promesas" una parodia sobre su propio amor imposible?¿Destinados a un final desventurado en el que les toco callar a su corazón y seguir a su deber?… Que cruel era el destino al mostrarles su dura realidad incluso en aquel momento…

Matt y Mimi tomaron un débil respiro, entrando en personaje mientras una voz que sonaba lejana pero que no lo era comenzaba a narrar la historia, su historia:

Sauce de Promesas

Primer Acto

Siete Días bajo el Sauce

"En tiempos pretéritos que no merece el agobio aludir, en un lugar distante cuya significación es nula en propósito, fue escrita por las manos astutas e ilusorias del destino una leyenda… una leyenda de amor y aguardo, una leyenda que depondría marcas para siempre en la vida de sus personajes, una leyenda de promesas…

Los ojos de Matt y Mimi volvieron a unirse, pero siendo ahora Leonard y Catherine, los enamorados del sauce. La voz siguió narrando.

Erase una vez un reino distante, no era un reino desemejante a los remanentes, ni tenía nada que se despuntara de lo habitual, exceptuado acaso el comercio del trigo, su sublime atractivo. Sus lugareños eran afables y sus monarcas benévolos. El Rey, quien estaba ya anciano, era venerado y respetado por todos, y la Reina era siempre reconocida por su bondad. Ellos tenían solo un hijo, un valiente y gallardo joven llamado Leonard, quien sería el destinado a tomad el trono del reino en escaso tiempo, tan pronto como se le encontrase una esposa, aunque este no se encontrase del todo radiante con la decisión de sus padres, en el fondo estaba consiente de que era su deber como Príncipe que era.

En el reino lleno de duques, duquesas, condes, condesas y otros personajes de la realeza, se hallaban los duques Joseph y Elizabeth, grandes amigos de los reyes, por tener muchas milicias en común, tenían una hija, una doncella que llevaba por nombre Catherine, era tan hermosa que su belleza era solo sobrepasada por su rebeldía, objeto de preocupación para sus padres.

Aquellos días habrían de ser de sublime importancia para todas las personas de aquel reino, pues era tiempo de los bailes y banquetes anuales que eran siempre organizados, tanto por los reyes, como por los duques, condes y otros personajes de la realeza. Entre todas aquellas ceremonias se distinguía un baile en especial, este no era otro que "El Baile Anual de Mascaras Real" organizado por los reyes al aproximarse la muerte del mes Octubre. Aun faltaba una semana para aquel baile, pero la proximidad del mismo traía consigo la exasperación de los habitantes del pueblo pues, después de todo, cualquiera que era alguien concurriría a aquel evento. A pesad de que este baile era especialmente esperado por todos año tras año, este sería un acontecimiento especial.

Los reyes anunciarían el compromiso del Príncipe Leonard y, a pesad de que todos hablaban de ello, se había mantenido muy en secreto quien sería la afortunada doncella que el gallardo Príncipe habría de llevar al altar.

El acto continúo su narración, pero Mimi y Yamato dejaron de prestar atención mientras el narrador hablaba, se separaron pues su primer acto era separados. Mimi fue al lado izquierdo de la tarima mientras Yamato al derecho.

Aquella noche el príncipe Leonard, se encontraba cenando con sus padres, un silencio sepulcral e inusitado rodeaba la mesa. El tiempo se le estaba agotando, exactamente a la séptima noche a partir de esta estaría conociendo a la a la doncella que habría de llevad al altar. Aquella idea le había hecho perder el control en mas de una ocasión, aun así sus padres insistían en que debía casarse para tomar la corona… "No es mi deseo tomad la corona, es el vuestro el que lo haga" pensó el príncipe observando a sus padres. Era de su sabed que su deber como heredero real no podía ser obviado y aun así eso no le impedía discutir al cruel destino.

En un lugar no tan lejos de allí en el castillo Wenerblack los duques y su hija Catherine se encontraban en similar situación. Las cenas calladas era generalmente normales en el castillo, pero aquel no era un silencio normal, Catherine sabia que se traían algo entre manos y a ella le gustaría sabed que era. Su padre la miro por unos segundos antes bajad la mirada una vez mas, por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos, aquella actitud comenzaba a molestadla.

El telón fue debelado, una doncella sentada en una mesa discutía amargamente con sus padres por su cruel destino ¡vendida en matrimonio! Mimi lloraba, pataleaba, gritaba y discutía en vano pues sabía que todo aquello era en vano. Salio corriendo y bajo por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que un enfurecido Yamato hacia lo mismo haciendo que sus ojos se juntaran al llegar al sauce que separaba sus castillos.

¿Quién sois vos? ¿Por qué invadís mi propiedad? – preguntó con sorna Leonard.

¡Caballero bellaco e irrespetuoso! Permitidme informadle que esta propiedad pertenece a mis padres, no agobiéis mi paciencia en este día que el sol ha dejado de brillar para mí y dad la vuelta… alejaos, no deseo veros, tan solo deseo llorar mi cruel y tormentoso futuro – dijo Catherine, observando a aquel hombre frente a ella como si dijese un blasfemia.

Retiraos vos doncella, esta propiedad no es vuestra. No es mi deseo el discutirle o importunadle pero os suplico que me dejéis en paz, yo sufro de penas dolorosas al igual – dijo Yamato. Observándola de arriba abajo – sois muy hermosa…- se le escapo decir acercándose.

¡alabaos!¿acaso sois un ladrón?¿venís a secuestradme? Oh, dios… - exclamo indignada – yo misma lo pondré en la horca si se atreve a colocadme vuestra mano encima, vasallo del demonio – dijo altaneramente.

No es propio para una dama de sociedad ir por la vida gritándole a caballeros, amenazándolos de muerte o hablad con tal altanería ¿acaso sois la sirvienta de un castillo?¿sois una cortejan?¡porque carecéis de los modales de una dama! – dijo Matt, intentando no reírse de la muchacha altanera que tenia frente a él.

¡CORTESANA? – gritó ella indignada.

No es propio para una dama el alzar la voz – dijo el joven.

Y no es propio de un caballero ofended mi honor – dijo ella cacheteándolo.

¿acaba de golpearme?¿Qué es acaso usted una fiera de la noche?¿es una hechicera tal vez? – dijo colocándose la mano en la mejilla.

¡dejadme en paz! si sois un caballero, dejadme en paz! no deseo pelead ahora, pero con gusto le devolveré el favor de llamarme fiera y hechicera algún día! ¡lo juro por dios! – pataleó con fuerza el suelo.

Yamato la observó dulcemente sin poder evitar sonreír, no podía contradecirla. La hermosa chica se había sentado en el pasto, sin importarle ensuciar su hermoso y aparatoso vestido rosa, con la vista clavada en el suelo maldecía silenciosamente su destino. Fue como si se viera reflejado a si mimo en aquella chica. Negó lentamente y saco un pañuelo colocándolo frente a los ojos de la joven.

-Secad vuestras lágrimas.

-¿ahora si sois un caballero, bellaco irrespetuoso?

-En mi defensa vos tampoco sois una dama.

-Cerrad la boca o volveré a cachetearos y más fuerte – amenazó.

-Sois una doncella muy rara.

-Y vos un caballero poco ortodoxo.

-Creo que estamos a mano.

-¿Por qué me ayudáis?

-Sería el peor de los villanos si no hiciera nada por detener las dolorosas lágrimas de los ojos castaños mas hermosos que en mi vida he visto.

La primera escena siguió avanzando mientras, Mimi y Matt unían sus voces, sus manos, sus miradas, su alma, ellos eran aquellos amantes sin futuro. Ellos eran Leonard y Catherine, Mimi lo sabía. Yamato… Yamato intentaba probar que todo amor grande merece su oportunidad y tiene futuro.

Dos horas más tarde el ensayo finalizaba al fin. El resto del día seria para trabajar en vestuario y para pulir las escenas problemáticas, donde Sora comprobó con alivio que no había ninguna que involucrara besos entre los protagonistas, de hecho ellos habían estado impecables en cada escena.

Mimi salía del camerino de vestuario, despidiéndose de Yolei. Yamato la vio alejarse y tirando su ropa a Dayu en la cara y murmurando que la entregara a Kari, salio a perseguirla.

¡Mimi! – llamó, la chica se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se juntaron de nuevo.

¿sí? – respondió ella.

¿huirás de mí el tiempo que te queda en Japón? – preguntó.

Si eso es lo que he de hacer para parar esto, eso haré – dijo Mimi.

¿crees que con huir de mí harás que deje de amarte?

Yamato…

¿crees que con huir de aquí dejare de soñarte, de pensarte, de verte cada segundo en mi mente?

Detente…

¿crees que con irte harás que deje de pensarte ¿Qué te olvide?

Basta… - dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta, tenía los ojos rojos, comenzó a correr, Yamato la persiguió y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

¿crees que si te vas mágicamente todo acabara?¿crees que tu partida me hará amar a Sora?¿crees que te condenare a la prisión de mi olvido?

Mimi se dejó caer en el suelo, Yamato cerró los ojos mientras oía los débiles sollozos de Mimi. Tomo aire y preguntó:

¿Me amas? – preguntó serenamente.

Mimi no respondió, Yamato soltó su brazo lentamente la chica se cubrió el rostro. Yamato se arrodillo frente a ella, y la observó con dulzura.

¿Me amas? – repitió Yamato.

Mimi sollozo más fuerte, frotándose con fuerza los ojos. En un acto que despedía dulzura y amor, Yamato tomo sus manos, y su barbilla alzando la vista cabizbaja de la chica, la obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Mimi se sintió desfallecer, esos ojos azules de nuevo no… no tenia fuerza, no más…

¿Me amas? – repitió Yamato por tercera vez.

¿si te digo que no, me creerás? – preguntó ella con un susurro en su voz.

¿vas a mentirme?

No miento – dijo con voz segura – no te amo ¿o es que no me crees?

Por un momento el corazón de Yamato se estremeció, como si todas sus dudas e inseguridades volvieran. Observando los ojos de ella, respiro hondo, no podía rendirse ahora.

No – dijo mirándola a los ojos – porque aunque te pares ahora mismo y me grites a los cuatro vientos que no me amas, que me odias y que sólo quieres que me aleje… aunque tus palabras me pidan lejanía – acaricio su mejilla con dulzura – tu mirada me pide amor, y me profesa amor.

Mimi sintió un nudo en la garganta, y cerrando sus ojos dos gruesas lágrimas más se derramaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Me amas? – repitió él.

Sí… - dijo ella sollozando con más fuerza. Yamato no pudo evitar sentir alivio – yo también te amo.

Mimi estuvo a punto de acercarse y besarlo, pero usando mas fuerza de voluntad de la que creía poseer se seco las lágrimas y se levanto del suelo. Dándole la espalda.

¿Crees que con irte dejaras de amarme?

No.

¿entonces por qué te vas?

Mimi continuó llorando en silencio mientras se debatía entre contestar o no.

Si te respondo… si te respondo ¿prometes no hablar después de que lo haga?

Depende de lo que digas.

Promételo – dijo ella volteándose y clavando su vista en sus ojos.

Bien, lo prometo.

Mimi respiro hondo y se acerco a él con paso decidido, coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de Yamato, los observo un momento y con un dejo de nostalgia clavó su vista en el rubio.

No sé exactamente cuando me enamore de ti, pudo ser la primera vez que te vi, pudo ser la primera vez que te hable, la primera vez que te oí tocar la armónica. Quizás te ame después de que estuviste con Sora, porque como ella dice soy una niña consentida que quiere lo que no puede tener. Quizás te ame mientras estaba en América, demasiado lejos para acercarme a ti, o aquella tarde en el salón de música cuando me consolaste. Quizás te ame cuando tus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos. Quizás fue desde que me hundí por primera vez en tu mirada… quizás no te ame hasta esta semana, quizás no te ame hasta que tu me amaste a mi. Quizá vine a amarte cuando Sora nos puso en este proyecto. Quizás siempre te he amado, quizá te ame antes de conocerte… antes de saber quien eras o que existías, tal vez inconscientemente siempre te busque, no lo sé y quizás siempre sea un misterio.

Se detuvo a tomar aire.

Pero hay algo que si sé, sin importar cuando empecé a amarte, ahora te amo como jamás ame o amare a alguien más. Eres la razón por la que sigo respirando, Yamato Ishida. Te adoro con devoción absoluta y aun si nunca te vuelvo a ver siempre serás el amor de mi vida, porque tu eres el único dueño que tiene mi corazón, te lo entrego y no lo quiero de vuelta nunca mas, no lo necesito pues ya esta con su verdadero dueño. Toma mi corazón y quédate con él, pues todo lo que soy te ama y te amara mientras quede un respiro dentro de mi cuerpo.

Yamato sonrió.

Pero esto es imposible. Sora es la persona más dulce, amable, calida y benévola que conozco. Si hay alguien que no se merece esto es ella, por tanto yo no puedo ser quien le cause este dolor. Te amo, pero esto nunca será nada más – Yamato aguantó la respiración – por mucho que te ame, no puedo lastimar a alguien inocente por mi propio deseo egoísta y tardío de tenerte conmigo – Yamato iba a protestar, pero Mimi hizo mas presión en los dedos que estaban sobre sus labios – lo prometiste. Yamato esto es imposible, pero no me arrepiento de amarte, porque has llenado mi corazón de sentimientos que desconocía y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello – respiro hondo – me voy a ir porque mientras yo este aquí siempre estará mi sombra sobre tu vida, te impedirá ser feliz ese corazón tan noble a quien amo.

Lo observo con una mirada tan calida que habría derretido un iceberg, Yamato vio algo mas en sus ojos que lo asusto: resignación…

Si yo me voy, te daré una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Y te amo tanto que sólo deseo que seas feliz. Quiero asegurarme de que vivas una vida plena con alguien que te ame y te merezca del modo en que yo no te merezco. Te prometo que serás feliz y algún día recordaras este día sintiendo lastima por mi… pero eso esta bien. Es más te pido que me olvides, yo te recordare, tu puedes olvidarme – Yamato negó con la cabeza – sí, Yamato, olvídate de la Mimi que te ama y comienza a buscar por alguien que te haga feliz del modo en que yo nunca podré hacerlo.

¡no quiero a nadie más! – dijo Yamato quitando la mano de la chica de sus labios – yo solo te quiero a ti, yo solo te amo a ti, no puedo amar a nadie mas. Jamás te olvidare porque mi corazón es tuyo, no amara a nadie más. No puedes irte, yo jamás seré feliz sin ti menos pensando que tu eres miserable en América, no te vayas, permíteme amarte del modo que te mereces, yo soy quien no merece tu amor, pero ahora que lo tengo intentare ser digno de el.

Prometiste no hablar.

¡no me callare mientras te veo salir de mi vida!

Si lo harás…

Mimi…

Si me amas, callate.

Yamato apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se calló. 

Mimi se acerco lentamente a el y tomándolo por sorpresa lo besó en los labios.

Siempre te amare, sin importar que pase. Juro no olvidarte. Júrame tú ser feliz – dijo alejándose de él - ¡TE AMO YAMATO ISHIDA! – gritó a todo pulmón – pero esta será la ultima vez que me oigas decirlo, aunque silenciosamente lo sienta toda la vida.

Mimi…

Adiós Yamato – dijo ella alejándose.

Yamato se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, sintió sus ojos hacerse agua. Haciendo un esfuerzo retuvo sus lágrimas y comenzó a correr, tenía que alcanzarla…

Era la una de la tarde del lunes. El sol estaba oculto tras enormes nubarrones que vaticinaban una gran tormenta, aquel había sido un día muy extraño, aquellas nubes que no terminaban de estallar los torrenciales vientos que trastornaban la ciudad. Todo, era un día fuera de lo común en mas de un sentido. Una chica de cabellos negros agarrados en una cola de caballo y con gorra negra, y ojos verdes bajaba de un convertible plateado, iba vestida con unos jeans negros y un top del color de sus ojos, con una chaqueta de cuero encima. La chica respiró hondo, era hora del siguiente intento, entró al auditorio de la secundaria Odaiba quitándose sus lentes de sol. Lo primero que vislumbró fue el bullicio y ajetreo del lugar, y los gritos de cierta pelirroja encaramada en la tarima. Respiró hondo colocándose los lentes de nuevo, mejor que no la reconociera mientras encontraba a Mimi.

Hola, Val… - dijo una voz a su oído. La chica se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

Hola Dayu – dijo Valery.

¿Tan temprano regresas del retiro?

Dios, lo único que quiero es que acabe… si vuelven a obligarme a sentarme alrededor de una fogata y "dejar a hablar a mi niño interno" estoy segura de que yo y mi niño interno mataremos alguien… - dijo Valery, negando con la cabeza. Dayu rió.

¿tan malo ha sido? – preguntó el chico.

¿bromeas? En ves de Retiro espiritual deberían llamarlo retiro cerebral… - Valery negó con la cabeza mientras Dayu reía – en fin ¿Dónde esta Mimi?

Acabas de perder el encontrarte con ella, hace milésimas de segundo acaba de salir… y allí va Yamato tras ella – dijo Dayu con su vista en la puerta.

Yamato corría hacia la puerta del auditorio y se perdía después de cerrarla tras él.

Uhm… él es muy insistente ¿no?

Gracias a dios…

Pues sí. En fin, vamos tras ellos.

Bien – dijo Dayu tomando la ropa que le había lanzado Yamato y lanzándosela a Kari - ¿Por qué tan misteriosa? Casi no te reconozco con los lentes, la gorra y lo demás.

Bueno… tal vez esto te sorprenda, pero escaparse de allí no es fácil y Mike no quería ayudar, dice que ya he faltado lo suficiente a mis obligaciones, en fin, al final ayudo – dijo Valery.

Salieron del auditorio y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Pues estas aquí y eso es lo que importa – dijo Dayu – oye, pero Mimi me dijo que llegaría en la tarde.

Ya te dije, no aguantaba más y ya había terminado mis tareas, no me quedaría a los cantos de medio día – dijo Valery girando los ojos. Dayu la observó con curiosidad.

¿Qué cantan?

No te diré eso…

Vamos ¡hazme feliz! Cántame algo.

Me escape de allá para no tener que cantarlos – dijo Valery.

Oh, vamos dime un pedacito…

No…

¡Valery!

¡no!

Entonces tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Lo que sea menos el canto – dijo Valery girando los ojos.

Bien entonces quiero que me des…

¿Me amas? – se escuchó la voz de Yamato no muy lejos de allí.

Valery y Dayu intercambiaron una mirada mientras se detenían.

¿Me amas? – repitió Yamato.

¿Crees que le responda? – preguntó Dayu a Valery.

Sé que responderá si lo hace… el rollo es que lo haga – dijo Valery – conociendo lo terca que es quizás no lo haga…

Yama no la dejara ir sin una respuesta – dijo Dayu

Toca ver quien es más terco… - dijo Valery. No escucharon lo siguiente que dijeron, lo próximo que oyeron fue:

No te amo ¿o es que no me crees? – decía la voz segura de Mimi.

¿Que ella qué? – soltó Dayu

¡SH! Silencio, nos oirán – dijo Valery empujándolo contra la pared y tapándole la boca – está mintiendo, lo sé.

¡Mmm mmm mmm m! – soltó Dayu en una lengua desconocida para la raza humana.

¿Qué? – soltó Valery intentando no reírse.

¡Más te vale! – dijo Dayu apartando su mano, pero aun quedando muy juntos.

Ah… créeme – dijo Valery.

No – se escuchó decir a Yamato – porque aunque te pares ahora mismo y me grites a los cuatro vientos que no me amas, que me odias y que sólo quieres que me aleje… aunque tus palabras me pidan lejanía tu mirada me pide amor, y me profesa amor.

¡DIOS QUE LINDO! – soltó Valery suspirando - ¡excelente respuesta, Ishida!

¿ese es Yamato? Comenzare a preocuparme seriamente por raptos alienígenas… quizás yo sea el siguiente – dijo Dayu, Valery rió.

Pues si te devuelven así que te lleven – dijo ella.

Jajaja, que graciosita.

¡sshhh! Vamos a oír.

¿Me amas? – repitió Yamato, Valery y Dayu estaban inmóviles.

Sí… - finalmente Mimi, sollozando con más fuerza.

Yo también te amo – dijo Yamato.

¡SÍ ¡eso es, terquedad aparte! – dijo Dayu, él y Valery estaban tan contentos que podrían haberse puesto a bailar.

¡ya era hora!

¿crees que la convenza?

No lo sé… ojala que sí…

Oye… ¿te habían dicho que te ves linda con lentes? – preguntó Dayu de repente.

Valery volvió su vista hacia él y lo observó con incredulidad aunque con las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Bromeas, verdad? Me veo horrible…

Bueno tal vez no sean los lentes… tal vez sólo sea que eres muy hermosa… - dijo Dayu, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

¿ah?¿Dayu estás enfermo? – dijo Valery colocando su mano sobre la frente del chico – es eso, o ciego… hermosa yo, claro…

Claro que eres hermosa…dios soy peor que Yamato – dijo Dayu

¿de que hablas? – le preguntó Valery confundida.

Es sólo que…

¿sí?…

Yo…

Dayu se fue acercando listo para besarla y ella no hizo ademán de retroceder, Dayu la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a él, sus labios apenas se habían rozado cuando… se escuchó un portazo y ambos se volvieron, a unos tres metros de ellos estaba parada Sora con unos trajes en los brazos. Abrió la boca, seguramente para quejarse de algo, cuando escuchó la voz de Yamato, los tres se quedaron paralizados sin ser capaces de romper el silencio.

Bien, lo prometo – escucharon decir a Yamato, lo que atrajo su atención de vuelta a la escena de sus amigos.

No sé exactamente cuando me enamore de ti, pudo ser la primera vez que te vi, pudo ser la primera vez que te hable, la primera vez que te oí tocar la armónica… - el discurso de Mimi continuo andando.

Valery se había separado de Dayu segundos más tarde, con las manos en el rostro y con aire preocupado, incrédula de que su amiga estuviera diciendo esas palabras. Dayu tenía la vista clavada al suelo sin poder moverse. Sora mantenía un rostro inexpresivo y una mirada vacía.

Yamato, olvídate de la Mimi que te ama y comienza a buscar por alguien que te haga feliz del modo en que yo nunca podré hacerlo – escucharon decir a Mimi.

No, Meems, no… - continuaba repitiendo en susurros Valery, apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

Yama no la dejes ir… - decía Dayu.

No quiero a nadie más! – se escuchó decir a Yamato - yo solo te quiero a ti, yo solo te amo a ti, no puedo amar a nadie mas.

Sora ahogo un sollozo, apretando los puños y dejando caer la ropa en el suelo. Valery y Dayu la miraron, mas ninguno se acerco.

A ella… - susurró Sora en un murmullo apagado. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo junto a la ropa.

Prometiste no hablar – se escuchó reclamar a Mimi.

¡no me callare mientras te veo salir de mi vida! – dijo un muy exasperado Yamato.

Así es, no te calles… no la dejes… no lo hagas… - repetía Valery.

Ella no va a irse… realmente no va a irse… ¿o si? – preguntó Dayu.

Valery apretó aun más los puños y le dio la espalda mientras sus ojos se hacían agua.

Se irá…- dijo Valery.

No… ella no puede hacer eso – dijo Dayu

Valery no fue capaz de contestar, un enorme nudo se había formado en su garganta.

¡TE AMO YAMATO ISHIDA! – se escuchó de repente – pero esta será la ultima vez que me oigas decirlo, aunque silenciosamente lo sienta toda la vida.

¡NO! – soltaron Dayu y Valery.

Sora se levantó del suelo y salio corriendo, los dos la observaron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

¿crees que se sienta culpable? – preguntó Valery.

Debería… - dijo más por un impulso involuntario Dayu

Pues sí…

¿deberíamos ir por ella? – preguntó Dayu

¿bromeas? Con mi mejor amiga al borde de una crisis de nervios no me voy a ir a perseguir a la imbécil esa… - dijo Valery.

Bien… llama a Tai – dijo Dayu

Valery le tiró su celular.

Hazlo tú, yo voy por mi amiga.

Pero Val…

Fue demasiado tarde la chica ya se había perdido por el corredor.

Dios que impulsivas son las mujeres… - murmuró Dayu mientras iba a llamar a Taichi.

¿si? – respondió alguien al otro lado.

Sora acaba de perderse por el corredor del auditorio con sendo ataque, oyó discutir a Yama y Meems – dijo Dayu

Yo hablo con ella – dijo Tai colgando el teléfono.

Un problema menos… falta el grande…

Mimi corría con todas sus fuerzas deseando alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, ya había dicho todo lo que su garganta le permitía decir, y no quería escuchar la respuesta del rubio, no quería enfrentarlo… no creía poder hacerlo, no sentía que podía hacerlo… en verdad no podía… lo amaba demasiado para volver a pedirle que respetara su decisión. Lo amaba demasiado para ver en sus ojos las suplicas para que se quedara, lo amaba demasiado para ver como su corazón se rompía de nuevo y como sus ojos perdían el brillo… eso por no mencionar que el de ella estaba hecho añicos…

No podía, no podía hacerlo de nuevo… ¿Qué no daría ella por no sentir aquello?¿Qué no daría por ser capaz de borrar aquello que tan feliz pudo hacerla en otras circunstancias?¿Qué no daría porque Sora no estuviera en medio?¿Qué no daría por ser ellos los únicos en el tiempo y espacio?¿Qué no daría por tenerlo con ella? Pero eso no podía ser… tenía que olvidarlo, aunque eso sonara imposible de hacerse…

Mimi… ¡detente! – gritó Yamato.

Déjame en paz, Ishida… - dijo Mimi sin detenerse y bajando las escaleras del edificio.

¡No voy a dejarte en paz! ¿sabes por qué?

Porque eres un terco, obstinado – dijo Mimi sin detenerse.

¡no! Porque te amo más que a nada y prefiero morirme a dejar que te vayas – dijo Yamato.

Yama no seas dramático…

¡no es dramatismo!

¿a no? ¿entonces qué es?

Yamato la tomo del brazo y la miró a los ojos con total seriedad.

Amor…

Yamato…

No puedes hacerme esto, sencillamente no puedes. No puedes enamorarme como un imbécil y después irte así como así… ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS DEMAS! Sé que es egoísta, pero eso tampoco me importa ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Nada más que una sola cosa ¿y sabes que cosa es? ¡TÚ! – dijo Yamato con frustración.

Detente… - dijo Mimi intentando alejarse.

¡no! Escúchame y escúchame bien – dijo Yamato tomándola por ambos brazos y obligándola a mirarle - ¡TE AMO! Y así te vayas al otro lado del mundo y te cambies el nombre y nunca me vuelvas a hablar te amare lo mismo, no ganas nada con irte mas que destruirme a mi y destruirte a ti en el proceso.

Sólo déjame ir…

¡no! Todo menos dejarte ir…

Yama, Sora…

¡al diablo con Sora! no voy a dejarte ir así pierda todo lo demás que tengo! Lo único que me importa eres tú, si tengo que elegir no hay comparación ¡eres tú, tú y sólo tú!

¡cállate!

¡no! Tú ya hablaste y no acepto tus palabras, así que ahora te toca escucharme a mí – dijo Yamato.

No quiero… suéltame… no quiero oírte – dijo Mimi comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

No… haré hasta lo imposible por tenerte conmigo, tú no puedes irte, sencillamente no puedes – dijo Yamato.

Encontraras a alguien más…

¡ese es el punto!¡yo no quiero a alguien más!

Eso dices ahora porque estas cegado por éste amor prohibido… - murmuró Mimi.

Eso digo ahora porque es la única y absoluta verdad que tengo, Tachikawa – dijo Yamato.

Eso no es verdad…

¡deja de ser tan terca! Mimi, para mi olvidarte es algo que esta más lejos que nada… lo que siento no puedo borrarlo… cuando es amor real, amor de verdad… se sabe… y yo lo sé – dijo Yamato.

Yamato esto no puede ser…

¿Por qué?¿por Sora? Se le pasara en unos días…

No, yo sé que no… no sé le pasara.

¿y si se le pasa?¿Por qué no esperas y ves como reacciona?

Y vi como reacciono… ¿o no recuerdas lo que pasó en el Paintball? No puedo con otro encontronazo así – dijo Mimi.

No dejaré que se te acerque… ¡lo juro! Yo la detendré – dijo Yamato.

Yama ese no es el punto…

¿Qué quieres que haga?¡sólo dímelo! – se acercó más a ella – no te vayas…

Yama no hagas esto…

No lo hagas tú…

Mimi dio un pasó atrás alejándose de él.

Es mejor que mantengamos la distancia.

Yamato la miró a los ojos fijamente sin hablar.

No me mires de ese modo… Matt no es lo que yo quiero…

Pero igual lo haces – dijo Yamato.

Siento mucho esto… volverás a enamorarte.

No, no lo haré pero eso a ti no te importa – dijo Yamato.

Claro que me importa… - dijo Mimi.

Yamato giró los ojos sin responder.

Vas a olvidarme – le aseguró Mimi.

No… mi memoria no es un disco que puedes borrar… y mi corazón tampoco – dijo Matt.

El tiempo todo lo cura – dijo Mimi.

El amor no tiene cura – dijo Matt.

Prometo mantenerme lo más lejos posible para que se te haga mas fácil olvidarme – dijo Mimi.

Sabes, eso no se aplica conmigo – dijo Yamato – no dejaré de pensar en ti porque no estés, todo lo contrario. Dicen que el amor se incrementa cuando se extraña… y tú no te has ido y ya te extraño…

Mimi bajó la mirada esquivando los ojos zafiro de Yamato. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

A pesar de todo… no me arrepiento de amarte – dijo Yamato.

Mimi detuvo su descenso y apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que poseía en aquel momento, reprimiendo a más no poder el impulso de voltear, correr hasta él, besarlo y no soltarlo nunca más…

Yo tampoco me arrepiento… - le dijo Mimi.

No te vayas – le pidió Yamato.

No, no me pidas eso…

No te vayas…

Yama no… detente – dijo Mimi mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a romperse en pedazos.

¡no te vayas! – dijo Yamato con mas fuerza.  
Yama eso es lo único que no puedes pedirme… - dijo Mimi.  
Eso es lo único que quiero… - dijo Yamato.  
Yama no…  
Quédate conmigo, por favor…  
No hagas esto, ya no puedo más…  
Bien, tal vez así te convenza de quedarte.  
No puedo quedarme.  
Sí puedes… sólo tienes que pensar en ti por una vez en tu vida – dijo Yamato.  
No puedo…  
Entonces piensa en mí… piensa en cuanto me destruirá que te vayas y me dejes aquí, sin ti – dijo Yamato.  
Tu estarás bien – dijo Mimi, tratando de convencerse a si misma.  
No, no lo estaré. Tengo menos probabilidades de salir adelante que Sora – dijo Matt.  
Eso no es verdad…  
Sí lo es… si quieres tomar esta decisión basada en una razón altruista, entonces sálvame de la oscuridad en la que me sumiría si tú te vas de mi lado – dijo Yamato.

No trates de manipularme Yamato…

Si yo te lo pido es manipulación pero estas dispuesta a renunciar a todo por Sora… esto es sencillamente increíble – dijo Matt incrédulo.

Ella no tiene la culpa…

¿y yo sí?¿es mi culpa quererte de este modo?¿Es mi culpa adorarte hasta el borde del tormento y de la locura?¿es mi culpa que mi corazón solo lata por ti?¿Qué cada respirar es por ti y para ti?¿Qué cada pensamiento mío sea tuyo? No Mimi, esa no es mi culpa… nos amamos, y te guste o no, eso no es culpa de nadie – dijo Yamato.

Fuimos cobardes… fuimos cobardes en aceptar esto a tiempo – dijo Mimi.

¿y qué?¿tendré que pagar toda mi vida por hacer lo que un niño hace mejor? Vivir en negación – dijo Matt.

No podemos Matt… está mal – dijo Mimi.

Si amarte esta mal, entonces no quiero hacer lo correcto – dijo Matt – no voy a rendirme.

Déjalo Matt…

Es lo único en el universo que no dejaría porque tu me lo pidieras – dijo Matt.

No vale la pena…

¿el amor de mi vida no vale la pena?

No soy el amor de tu vida…

Sí, lo eres, yo lo sé – dijo Matt sonriéndole con dulzura.

Me lo estas haciendo mas difícil…

Que bueno, quizás así te convenza.

No me convencerás – dijo Mimi intentando sonar convincente.

Pues te llevaras una maleta muy pesada a América porque yo iré adentro – dijo Matt.

Yama…

No te vayas…

Mimi le sonrió y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Tal vez algún día… pero no será ahora – dijo Mimi.

Yamato cerró los ojos con pesadez.

No voy a rendirme…

Lo sé… pero deberías.

No lo haré.

Te amo, Yamato – dijo Mimi.

Yo también te amo…

Mimi lo soltó y terminó de bajar las escaleras dejando a Yamato inmóvil en medio de las mismas.

Valery, que había oído parte de la conversación, pasó corriendo junto a Yamato y alcanzó a su amiga.

¿Cómo estas Yama? – le preguntó Dayu llegando tras él.

Como si la vida se me va en cada respiro… - dijo Yamato.

Una vez que esto se solucione, escribe un libro porque estas igualito a Will – dijo Dayu

¿Will?

Sí, Shakespeare, William Shakespeare – dijo Dayu. Yamato rió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Vamos Dayu… acompáñame al ensayo de la banda, tengo que ensayar la canción – dijo Yamato.

Bueno, al menos la depresión no te da por rendirte – dijo Dayu. Comenzaron a descender la escalera.

No, sólo me da más fuerzas… - dijo Yamato.

Valery alcanzó a Mimi, y la abrazó la chica lloro amargamente en su hombro… aquello era tan difícil…

Jueves en la mañana, día de la presentación de la obra.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Valery a su amiga que se levantaba de la cama.

Igual… - murmuró Mimi.

Hoy es la obra…

Así es…

Meems… ¿estas segura de esto? – se atrevió a preguntar Valery, por décima vez.

No… pero igual lo haré.

Valery se mordió el labio inferior sin decir nada.

Mimi se levantó y recorrió su cuarto prácticamente vacío y lleno de cajas. Tres días… sólo tres días más para partir a América…

Mimi tomó un baño largo y tendido, se cambió y ella y Valery partieron con destino a la preparatoria. En el estacionamiento las intercepto Dayu, Mimi le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Tiene una mirada fría y melancólica… - dijo Dayu

Lo sé… ya no sé que hacer por ella – dijo Valery triste y bajando la mirada.

Tranquila… Yama la convencerá – dijo Dayu tomándola de la barbilla y subiendo su rostro.

Eso espero – dijo Valery cuando sus ojos se unieron.

Dayu le sonrió y la tomo por la cintura con una sonrisa picara, la apego a su cuerpo.

¿y como amaneció la estadounidense más bella del planeta? – le preguntó.

No sé, cuando llame a la Miss América te diré – dijo Valery en broma.

No, ella no me interesa… de hecho sólo me interesa una persona.

¿Quién?

Mi perfecta e increíble novia – dijo Dayu acercándose más a ella.

¿y esa quien es? – preguntó Valery con una sonrisa.

Tú – dijo Dayu uniendo sus labios con los de ella, Valery lo abrazó por el cuello.

Dios ya es suficiente…- dijo alguien a su izquierda – me tienen enfermo ustedes dos…

No seas envidioso Yama, que el verde no es tu color – dijo Dayu separándose de Valery, pero tomándole la mano.

Vamos Ishida, la próxima pareja será la tuya – dijo Valery.

¿Tú crees? – dijo Matt inseguro.

Después de escuchar esa canción…estoy segura – dijo Valery. Matt sonrió.

Eso espero…

Yama ya entra que vas a llegar tarde al ensayo – dijo Dayu

Hey si lo que quieres es que te deje solo… sólo tienes que decirlo – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa picara y entrando.

¿Dónde estábamos? – pregunto Dayu acercándose de nuevo.

Por entrar – dijo Valery riendo y halándolo hacia adentro.

Era un día ajetreado. A las dos horas el festival tuvo su comienzo, y mientras esté estaba andando los chicos se cambiaban y repasaban sus líneas una y otra vez. Finalmente la hora había llegado… era hora de empezar… 


	13. Acontecimiento tras vestidores

Había una lista de acontecimientos inesperados que podrían haber afectado el desempeño de la obra, como: actores olvidando sus líneas, algún daño propiciado a la escenografía o al vestuario, telón atrofiado, problemas de sonido, problemas de iluminación, en fin, muchas cosas, pero entre tales acontecimientos nadie se imagino que indiferencia por parte de la directora seria el problema.

Sora había llegado al auditorio, sorprendentemente tarde, aunque no es tanta sorpresa considerando que todos los días después del lunes había llegado tarde, parecía que le costaba levantarse de su cama, y no había llegado gritando ordenes a los cuatro vientos mas bien solo había dicho "Hemos repetido esto miles de veces… ¿qué importa una mas? Ya saben que hacer" lo que había desconcertado a todo el personal involucrado, habrían esperado que Sora les diera un extenso discurso motivacional, pero nada de eso hubo.

El ensayo había culminado sin ningún contratiempo, hace 45 minutos, y ahora los chicos se encontraban cambiándose, maquillándose, dando los últimos toques a la escenografía, les quedaba poco tiempo.

Mimi ya había terminado de arreglarse, su cabello castaño le caía graciosamente en hermosos y elaborados caireles, adornado por una pequeña tiara, casi imperceptible, su maquillaje era sencillo y en tonos rosa para ir de acorde con su vestido, un poco de rubor, sombra y algo de brillo. Su vestido era hermoso, la parte de arriba era una especie de corsé rosa pálido con muchos botones en la espalda, este se amoldaba perfectamente a su hermosa figura, el escote del traje no era revelador, mas bien elegante, su falda caía con soltura al suelo e iba en distintos tonos de rosa que se fundían y se hacían uno solo.

Mimi caminaba en círculos recitando sus líneas, y su vestido la seguía con gracia.

¿Por qué tengo que amarle de este modo?¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien sufra vuestra ausencia y no ella?¿por qué el amor que siento me es infundido cual castigo?¿por qué si me amáis tengo que renunciar a vos por ella?¿por qué mi felicidad tiene que depender de un tercero? Si os amo mas que a la vida misma, si sois lo más importante que la vida me ha brindado ¿por qué renunciar ha esto en nombre de un ideal moralista?

Deberías aprenderte esos parlamentos para cuando estés fuera del auditorio… - murmuró una voz tras ella.

Mimi giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Yamato en su traje de príncipe encantador. Enteramente en azul oscuro, salvo sus mallas blancas, y la pluma de su sombrero también azul, Yamato la observaba con un brazo apoyado en la pared y el otro sobre la funda de su espada.

¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese parlamento ella se decide a luchar, porque ve lo injusto que es que su felicidad y la del hombre que ama dependan de un tercero – dijo Yamato.

Si y luego se da cuenta de que no puede ser tan egoísta y renuncia a el – dijo Mimi cerrando el libreto y caminando en la otra dirección.

Y el no la deja ir – dijo Yamato. Mimi se detuvo.

Al final se resigna – dijo Mimi.

Pero queda la promesa del sauce, no se han dejado ir totalmente – dijo Yamato – la historia del sauce no ha culminado.

¿y como crees que culmine?

Conmigo convenciéndote a que aceptes mi amor – dijo Yamato llegando hasta ella, y pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de ella.

Yamato suéltame…

No.

Yamato…

No, no voy a soltarte – dijo Yamato abrazándola con más fuerza.

Basta…

No – Yamato apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Mimi se sonrojo al sentir la respiración de el en su cuello – yo no voy a rendirme contigo… nunca.

Ya es suficiente… suéltame…

No voy a soltarte.

¿por qué?

Porque al menos así te siento cerca… - dijo Yamato. Mimi cerro los ojos con pesadez.

Nunca me habías abrazado de este modo.

Nunca había sentido tanto la necesidad de retenerte a como de lugar… - dijo Yamato.

Yama…

No me hagas soltarte.

Bien…

En otro lugar tras el telón.

Tai… ¿podrías dejar de seguirme? No eres mi perro faldero – dijo Sora.

Has estado evitándome ¡toda la bendita semana ¿cuándo me dejaras hablarte? – dijo Tai.

No lo sé…

Vamos, háblame ¡soy tu mejor amigo!

Ya lo sé pero…

¿pero?

Se que defenderás a Mimi, y no quiero oírte – dijo Sora comenzando a caminar.

¡no es por eso que quiero hablarte! – dijo Tai siguiéndola.

Claro que si…

Claro que no… ¡Sora! – la tomo por el brazo al ver que se adelantaba – escúchame.

¿qué quieres que oiga ¿el discurso de Takeru diciéndome que ellos no pidieron estar enamorados ¿el discurso de Kari donde me pide que los deje ser felices ¿el discurso de Joe donde me jura que no es culpa de Mimi y que estoy siendo injusta con ella por estar cegada por el dolor?¿el discurso de Yolei donde me dice que me interpongo en el medio de dos enamorados?¿o tal vez prefieres el discurso de Dayu donde me dice que el daño que me hicieron no justifica que acabe con un amor tan fuerte?¡DIME TAI ¿Cuál es el que me toca oír ahora?

Sora se apoyo en la pared con sus ojos acuosos.

No, no es nada de eso – dijo Tai, colocando su mano en la mejilla de Sora al tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por ella.

Yo no intento separarlos Tai… me he quitado de su camino, no he vuelto a buscar a Matt, no he vuelto a hablar con Mimi, no he reclamado nada, no me he quejado con ellos, no he dicho nada ¿qué mas quieren de mi? – Sora ahogo su ultima pregunta con un sollozo.

Nada Sora, tu no tienes nada que ver con esto – dijo Tai acercándose y abrazándola – esta decisión es de ellos, pero con esa escena en el Paintball despertaste la personalidad bienhechora de Mimi, no hará nada sin tu consentimiento.

¿y que se supone que haga, Tai¿darles mi bendición? – pregunto Sora separándose de Tai.

Eso ayudaría…

¡Tai ellos no la están pidiendo! Mimi solo busca una razón para alejarse de Matt ¡no es por mi! Ella tiene miedo – dijo Sora secándose las lagrimas.

¿miedo?

Si, miedo.

¿miedo de que?

De que Matt no la corresponda como cree, miedo de que al final toda la lucha fuera en vano, miedo de que todo se derrumbe en un segundo, miedo de que Matt la deje como me dejo a mi, miedo de que esto que siente no sea amor, miedo de comprometer toda su vida a Matt ¡Mimi se muere de miedo! Lo ama, es verdad, pero su miedo es mas fuerte – dijo Sora.

No creo que esa sea la razón para la negativa de Mimi – dijo Tai.

¿A no?¿entonces porque se niega a luchar?

Porque cree que esta destruyéndote en el proceso – dijo Tai – Dayu me dijo que la oíste cuando le hablaba a Matt… tu sabes eso…

¡OH, claro que la oí! – Sora le dio la espalda colocando su manos entre su cabello.

¿entonces? – Sora soltó un suspiro de frustración.

¿qué quieres de mi Tai?

Que le digas a Mimi que sin importar que pase no perderá a su amiga – dijo Tai.

Es fácil decir eso, otra cosa es hacerlo, no quiero mentirle a Tachikawa, que mas bien agradezca que me aparte de su camino – dijo Sora.

No, Sora… entiende…

¡EL QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TU¡Yo también amo a Matt! Este asunto no es nada fácil para mi, yo no quiero perderlo…

Ya lo perdiste…

¡pero aun no es de ella!

¿es por eso que te duele tanto?¿te lastimaron el orgullo?

¡claro que no!

Entonces ¿qué es?

Lo amo…

No es verdad – dijo Tai como un impulso involuntario.

¿qué quieres decir? – dijo Sora a la defensiva dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a Tai.

Nada…

¡dijiste algo Tai, ahora termínalo!

Bien…

Escucho…

Yo no creo que ames a Matt – dijo Tai después de unos minutos de silencio.

¿en que, en el nombre del cielo, te basas para decir eso? – dijo Sora cruzando los brazos.

En que tu ya sabias que esto había acabado mucho antes de que Matt te cortara – dijo Tai.

¿disculpa?

Sora, tres semanas antes de que pasara todo esto me dijiste que Matt estaba AUN mas distante de lo normal y que presentías que a ustedes ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo – dijo Tai.

Pero…

Hubiera o no pasado esto con Mimi igualmente ustedes habrían terminado, me dijiste que ya no sentías las mismas mariposas al verlo, ni la necesidad de estar a su lado cada momento – dijo Tai.

Pero…

Dicho eso¿cómo puedes ahora, tras todo lo que ha pasado, decir que lo sigues amando? Sora, a como yo lo veo tu estas encaprichada no enamorada – dijo Tai.

¡CALLATE! – Sora cacheteo al chico en la mejilla izquierda.

Tai bajo la cabeza colocándose su mano sobre la mejilla y luego subió de nuevo la mirada clavándola en los ojos rojos y llorosos de Sora.

¿tu que sabes del amor como para juzgarme a mi? – dijo Sora secándose las lagrimas.

Se que estoy enamorado – dijo Tai sin desviar la mirada.

¿y entonces porque no luchas por ella¿por qué no luchas por Mimi? – dijo Sora.

No dije que estoy enamorado de Mimi – dijo Tai dándose la vuelta.

¿y entonces de quien?

De ti…

Tai se perdió por la oscuridad de los pasillos y entre la gente, dejando a Sora parada allí, inmóvil y sin saber que decir.

Yamato, ya es hora… - dijo Mimi.

No quiero soltarte – dijo Yamato.

Ni yo quiero que lo hagas, pero tenemos que salir a escena – dijo Mimi, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Maldita obra…

Jajaja… Yama…

De verdad no quiero soltarte…

Yama…

Bien, bien…

Yamato la soltó y salieron a escena, la obra transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Todo lo que había en la mente de Mimi era volver a aquel abrazo tan cálido, que la había hecho sentir tan bien con ella misma, tan protegida y completa. Yamato solo pensaba en volver a abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

En las gradas…  
¿Por qué la sonrisa idota de esos dos? – pregunto Dayu

Tal vez sea el personaje – dijo Valery.

No creo… es una escena "triste" – dijo Dayu

Mmm… que raro…- dijo Valery - ¿habrá pasado algo?¿ya serán novios?

Tampoco subas tanto las expectativas –

Pues bueno, uno puede soñar – dijo Valery sonriendo.

Tai llego y se sentó junto a ellos con pesadumbre.

¿Por qué la cara de "atropellaron a mi perrito" Yagami? – pregunto Valery.

Ya lo hice…

Wow… ¿Qué dijo Sora?

No lo sé… me fui antes de que respondiera – dijo Tai.

¿POR QUÉ?

Pues no se… es que peleamos antes y… ¡ah! Olvídenlo – dijo Tai apoyando su cabeza en la parte de atrás del asiento.

Vale…

Valery y Dayu giraron los ojos y se concentraron de nuevo en el escenario, donde Mimi y Matt compartían otra escena.

Los ojos de Mimi y Matt estaban fijos el uno en el otro, estos hablaban incluso mas que sus propias palabras, la escena culmino y el telón se cerro, la siguiente escena era sobre los padres y el baile real, ellos no estaban en ella, por lo que volvieron a tras vestidores, a penas estuvieron solos Matt volvió a rodearla con sus brazos.

Yamato, Sora puede vernos… - dijo Mimi aunque intentaba esconder sus sonrisa.

Sabes que eso no me importa…

Pero a mi si… Yamato…

No voy a soltarte - dijo Yamato apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

Jajaja… esta bien…

Me encanta tenerte así… siento que eres mía…

Lo soy, en espíritu – dijo Mimi.

Pero vas a irte.

Así es.

No te vayas.

Yama si comienzas a pedirme eso tendré que soltarme – dijo Mimi.

Esta bien… es solo que… realmente quisiera no tener que esconderme y poder gritarle al mundo que "Miss Perfect" es mía y solo mía – dijo Yamato.

Mimi sonrió.

Pues bueno, ni modo…

Tenemos que salir a escena…

Bien… - Yamato la soltó lentamente.

Mimi comenzó a caminar y cuando ya se alejaba Yamato la tomo del brazo y unió sus labios con los de ella. Mimi lo abrazo por el cuello al tiempo que el la rodeaba por su cintura, se quedaron así por un preciado momento que hubiesen deseado fuera eterno.

No podré vivir sin tus labios…

Yo tampoco sin los tuyos…

A escena, por favor – dijo una voz tras ellos. Suspiraron y salieron a escena.

La obra siguió sin mayores contratiempos, y entre cada momento libre, Yamato y Mimi volvían a sus momentos de abrazo… 


	14. Una propuesta

Mimi Tachikawa miró a Yamato por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Responde de una vez, Meems.

No puedes hacerme una pregunta de tales calibres y esperar que yo te de una respuesta inmediata – le dijo Mimi.

Yamato se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no iré a ningún lado – dijo ella – y recuerda eso.

Mimi lo miró con zozobra sin saber que pensar.

La obra había culminado con una ovación de pie, todos los presentes habían sido inmensamente cautivados por el romance imposible de Catherine y Leonard. Sora era una magnifica escritora, y aquello lo había comprobado. Todo salio a la perfección, las actuaciones de Mimi y Yamato fueron excepcionales, quizás porque Vivian la tragedia de un amor desperdiciado en carne propia.

Minutos más tarde cuando ambos chicos, Mimi y Yamato, bajaron a los camerinos se encontraron de frente con Sora.

Lo hicieron muy bien – dijo ella, pronunciándoles palabra por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en el Paintball.

Ellos la observaron sorprendidos y sin habla.

Gracias…- fue lo único que lograron decir.

Sora se dio la vuelta y se perdió de vista por el oscuro corredor. Dayu y Valery irrumpieron en escena minutos más tarde.

Eres digna de un oscar amiga – le dijo a Mimi abrazándola.

Gracias Val – dijo ella sonrojándose.

Tu también Yama pero… ¿no esperas un abrazo o si? – dijo Dayu

Para nada.

Menos mal.

¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR! – dijo Valery halando del brazo a Mimi.

¿Qué? No… - dijo Mimi.

Sip, no aceptaremos un no por respuesta¿de acuerdo? – dio Dayu

Pero…

Pero nada, Señor Ishida – dijo Dayu

Pero…

Tu tampoco tienes derecho a protestar Meems – dijo Valery.

Valery y Dayu los arrastraron a sus camerinos a que se cambiaran y luego fuera del auditorio de la escuela. Mimi iba caminando atrás de ellos con Valery.

No puedo creer que me hagas esto… - dijo Mimi.

¿hacerte que?¿el favor de que pases tiempo con Yamato? De nada – dijo Valery.

No quiero estar con el…

Corrección. Según tu NO DEBES estar con el, no metas al querer en esto – dijo Valery.

Pero…

Mimi deja de lloriquear, no hay modo ni manera de que te deje renunciar a él sin una batalla – dijo Valery – somos amigas, y para esto estoy.

¿no deberías estar adelante succionándole el cerebro a Dayu? – pregunto Mimi lo que ocasiono que Valery se sonrojara – todo lo que hacen últimamente es besarse.

Si, bueno, ya te veré cuando seas novia de Yamato.

No seré novia de Yamato.

Dije ya te veré.

En tus sueños.

Mas bien en los tuyos ¿no?

Mimi suspiro exaltada.

Si, si… Sueños… - dijo mirando el cielo.

¡VAN EN PROSECION! – dijo Dayu

Deja de quejarte – dijo Valery.

Esta bien…

Sometido – murmuro Yamato.

Cierra la boca Ishida, cuando tengas de novia a Mimi sabrás las ventajas de estar sometido – dijo Dayu

Supongo que tienes razón… - dijo Yamato viendo al cielo.

La luna esta hermosa hoy – dijeron los dos a coro a sus respectivos compañeros de caminata. Yamato y Mimi le sonrieron a la luna.

¿a quien le importa la luna? – dijo Dayu

Tienes razón, esta hermosa – dijo Valery.

Ya es jueves – dijo Yamato – me quedan tres días para convencerla.

Lo lograras, no te preocupes…

Eso espero, no puedo perderla Dayu, no de nuevo.

Te entiendo, no dejaremos que se vaya, ustedes tienen que estar juntos.

Ojala ella entendiera eso.

Lo hace… pero ya sabes como es – dijo Dayu

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena Mimi? – pregunto Yamato al viento.

No puedo creer que me vaya el domingo – dijo Mimi soltando un suspiro.

No quieres irte.

Lo se, pero tengo que.

Deja de pensar en lo que debes o tienes que hacer, piensa en lo que quieres.

Eso es algo egoísta.

No te vendría mal serlo de vez en cuando.

no esta bien, Val.

Si lo esta, solo que tu te buscas mas peros al asunto de los que ya tiene.

No quiero dejarlo – dijo Mimi mirando al frente y encontrándose con la figura de Yamato.

Entonces no lo hagas.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

Lo es.

Claro que no… lo dices porque no estas en mi lugar. No sabes lo que se siente.

Es verdad…

Al menos estoy hoy con el…

¿Cómo van los ensayos? – pregunto Dayu

Excelente, cada vez me gusta mas la canción – dijo Yamato sonriendo.

Ese es el ego.

No, eso es confianza.

¿crees que logres convencerla?

Eso espero.

Aquí es donde necesitas la confianza.

Espero encontrarla.

Lo harás.

Si…

Esta muy raro últimamente, lo que hace el amor – dijo Dayu

Si, es verdad… lo que hace el amor – dijo Yamato con nostalgia.

Te estaba viendo – dijo mirando hacia atrás.

¿ella?

Si.

¿Por qué?

No quiere irse.

No debería irse.

Tu tienes que convencerla de eso.

Lo haré.

Mas te vale…

No puedo hacer esto, quiero irme a casa – dijo Mimi.

¡no! No vas a ir a ningún lado.

Pero el…

¿Qué?

No puedo verlo, no tanto tiempo, no puedo.

¿Qué dices?

VALERY LO AMO¿SI? No puedo tenerlo tan cerca sin querer abrazarlo y besarlo, y no puedo hacer eso. Me duele que el este aquí porque solo puedo mirarlo. Y a pesar de que ello alegra mi día, es difícil contemplar algo que nunca tendrás, por mucha felicidad que eso te de. Ya lo he visto demasiado hoy, estuvo abrasándome toda la obra y fue… mágico… no puedo seguir teniéndolo cerca sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¡Entonces haz algo al respecto!

NO PUEDO…

Si puedes.

¡no! Valery se que todo el objetivo de este viaje es convencerme de que no me vaya, pero eso no va a pasar – dijo Mimi.

¿Por qué?

Porque no puedo quedarme aquí, por eso – dijo Mimi respirando entre cortadamente.

Pero…

¡me voy! – dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta y corriendo, Yamato se volteo.

Yo voy por ella – dijo corriendo tras Mimi.

Mimi corrió unas calles y se detuvo frente a un McDonalds apoyándose en la pared.

Yamato la alcanzo y oyó sus murmullos.

Oh cruel destino¿Por qué colocas la flor prohibida cerca de mi y me prohíbes tocarle?

Recitando los parlamentos de la obra, bien – dijo Yamato tras ella.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti.

Vete.

No quiero, no me iré sin ti.

Aléjate de mi Yamato, por favor – dijo ella caminando de nuevo.

No – dijo Yamato caminando a escasos centímetros de ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque voy a cuidarte.

No necesito que me cuiden.

No me importa.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos más, finalmente Mimi se detuvo.

¿Me seguirás toda la noche?

Si tengo que hacerlo, si.

Dios…

No me iré a ningún lado – dijo Yamato cruzando los brazos y mirándola.

Haz lo que quieras.

Eso hago.

Silencio.

Tengo una propuesta – dijo Yamato después de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Cuál?

Se mi novia.

Yamato ya hablamos de esto…

Se mi novia por un día – dijo Yamato interrumpiéndola.

¿un día?

Si, de despedida.

¿novia?

Si, novia.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio.

Novia… - dijo ella aun impactada.

Mimi Tachikawa miró a Yamato por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Responde de una vez, Meems.

No puedes hacerme una pregunta de tales calibres y esperar que yo te de una respuesta inmediata – le dijo Mimi.

Yamato se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no iré a ningún lado – dijo el – y recuerda eso.

Mimi lo miró con zozobra sin saber que pensar.

Meems¿si o no?

Sí – dijo Mimi.

¿si que?

Si seré tu novia por un día.

Yamato Sonrió y Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se quedaron allí mirándose por largos minutos, sin saber que decir y sin saber que pensar. 


	15. Almas Gemelas

El amanecer más hermoso que cualquiera de los dos hubiera visto jamás daba la bienvenida a aquel día. Habían pasado la noche juntos, no habían hablado mucho, Yamato se había concentrado en mantenerla cerca, como si tuviese miedo que se le escapase, y a decir verdad tenia razón para tenerlo; mientras que Mimi no sabia que hacer o pensar. Estaban en un acantilado, con el mar frente a ellos, Yamato estaba apoyado en el auto y ella estaba sentada en la cajuela a escasos centímetros de el, tenia puesta la chaqueta de el, quien se la había dado mientras el frío comenzó a aumentar, el viento les revolvía el cabello, así habían permanecido toda la noche observando las estrellas, y ahora el amanecer. Al tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol dieron en los cabellos castaños de la chica, Yamato se coloco frente a ella y le sonrió sin poderse contener, con solo verla.

Este es el primer día – dijo él.

¿el primer día?

Si, el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas… juntos – le sonrió.

Yamato… - Mimi bajó la mirada lentamente.

Hoy no me quites las esperanzas, para ambos solo tenemos que existir el otro, al menos por hoy – le tomo la barbilla e hizo que subiera la mirada.

Esta bien – acepto ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Yamato pasó con dulzura su mano por el rostro de ella.

Siento que cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa – le dijo, ocasionando que ella se sonrojase.

Exageras…

No, de verdad. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como tu – dijo Yamato.

Claramente no has visto ninguna revista, o televisión, o películas, o si quiera a tu alrededor cuando caminas – dijo ella riendo.

Eres más hermosa que de cualquiera de esas chicas que pueda ver por allí – le envió una sonrisa – tu eres real, tu eres dulce, encantadora, bondadosa, simpática, divertida, y más hermosa que los mismísimos Ángeles. Tu eres más hermosa porque toda la belleza que tienes por dentro se refleja en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en tu mirada, en tu forma de moverte… todo, tu aspecto es un reflejo de quien eres en verdad, y ese es el ser más hermoso que haya visto. Por dentro, por fuera, por donde sea.

Mimi cerró los ojos jurando que su cara estaba encendida en llamas.

Te ves muy linda así – rió Yamato de su reacción.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa tímida.

Oficialmente… eso… eso es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho – dijo Mimi mirándolo.

¿Qué te ves linda toda rojita? – dijo el apoyándose en el auto lo que hizo que quedaran mas cerca aun.

No, eso no… - soltó ella con una sonrisa – lo de antes es… wow… si no te conociera diría que lo ensayaste.

No. Nunca antes tuve deseos de decirle eso a una chica – dijo Yamato.

Nunca te había visto ser tan cariñoso con alguien – dijo Mimi – he de admitir que estoy sorprendida.

¿esperabas que te tratara igual que a las demás, Mimi?

Mimi asintió. Yamato rió.

Meems, me importas muchísimo más que cualquiera de ellas, más que todas juntas. Tu… tu eres única, especial y…

¿y?

Nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien – apoyo su frente en la de ella – así que no puedo compararte con las demás, mucho menos tratarte igual.

Entiendo… - Mimi lo observo tiernamente a los ojos – Yamato…

¿si? – alzo la vista hacia ella.

El azul zafiro de los ojos de Yamato y el castaño chocolate de los de Mimi se hicieron uno solo, fundiéndose en una sola mirada, una conexión fuerte e impenetrable que nadie podría romper aunque intentase.

No se si estar juntos ahora sea una idea correcta – Yamato iba a interrumpir pero ella le cubrió los labios – sin embargo, me encanta tenerte así de cerca, saber que estas a mi lado y que puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas malas así sea por un día. Me alegra saberte aquí, conmigo, saber que me correspondes y que también quieres estar a mi lado.

Le sonrió, y Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa.

Me parece increíble – dijo Ella.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el rozándole tiernamente los labios y colocándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Que yo sea capaz de amar tanto a alguien – dijo ella sonriéndole – que sea capaz de amar de un modo tan incomparable a alguien y a que se alguien a quien amo, seas tu.

Justo estaba pensando en lo mismo – dijo él sonriendo.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

No voy a dejarte ir – anuncio él, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella y haciendo que esta se acercara más.

Mimi no dijo nada. Se apoyo en su hombro, abrazándolo y mirando el cielo.

Eternidad… - murmuro.

¿eternidad? – pregunto el abrazándola mas fuerte.

Si – la chica rió asintiendo – es algo que escribí hace algunos años…

¿me lo dedicas? – dijo el, Mimi rió.

Pues… supongo que podría.

A ver, a ver, quiero oír.

Mimi lo abrazó más fuerte se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

Explícame el significado de la eternidad – dijo comenzando a recitar - ¿Es eternidad tiempo o es eternidad plenitud ¿Es eternidad días, horas y minutos o es acaso la paz que trae consigo un segundo de tu mirada ¿Es acaso el sentimiento que siento al mirar tus ojos, al besar tus labios o al decir un "te amo" al oído ¿Es acaso eternidad saber que mi vida no sería completa sin ti? Eternidad es saber que soy quien quiero ser al estar a tu lado ¿Acaso la eternidad se encierra en ti? Eternidad es que nuestras miradas se crucen y el resto del mundo desaparezca. Eternidad es encontrar plenitud en una noche estrellada. Eternidad es encontrar paz en la soledad de la noche solo por sentir que estas conmigo. Eternidad es la más fehaciente prueba de que el amor lo conquista todo…

Guardo silencio por unos segundos y tomando aire concluyo diciendo:

Eternidad … para mi eternidad eres tú

Es hermoso – dijo Yamato abrazándola mas fuerte.

¿eso crees? – preguntó Mimi sonrojada.

si, es muy hermoso – dijo Yamato – no sabia que escribías.

Solo cuando… necesito desahogarme.

Pues lo haces muy bien. Aunque… mmm…

¿si?

Siento celos de quien sea que fuera el muso que te inspiro a escribirlo hace unos años – dijo el riendo.

Yamato busco sus labios y los unió con los suyos en un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado. Después que separaron sus labios mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas en las del otro.

Pues entonces sientes celos de ti mismo, Ishida.

Yamato sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo quería que me lo comprobaras.

Ya lo sé – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mmm… ¿puedo besarte de nuevo?

¿Por qué me pides permiso?

Yamato sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Ya ves, Val, y nosotros éramos los que necesitábamos el hotel – dijo Dayu negando con la cabeza.

Bueno, prácticamente lo consiguieron ¿no? – dijo Yamato alzando la ceja y mirando el modo en el que estaban.

Ambos chicos estaban en el auto de Valery en el asiento trasero abrazados y arropados con una cobija.

¡Nos quedamos dormidos viendo las estrellas! – dijo Valery sonrojándose.

Hey, lo que hayan hecho en TU auto no es mi asunto – dijo Yamato tratando de aguantar la risa.

Meems, pégale por mi – dijo Valery enviándole una mirada asesina a Yamato.

Bien – Mimi lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Eso es Mimi defiéndenos – dijo Dayu riendo de la cara de sorpresa de Yamato de que ella de hecho lo hubiese hecho.

Princesa no hagas eso – dijo Yamato.

Entonces compórtate – dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Bien, bien.

Sometido – murmuro Dayu

Mira quien habla – murmuro Yamato.

Hay cállense los dos – dijeron ambas chicas.

Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Yamato pasando una mano por el rostro de Mimi.

No lo se, lo que sea – dijo ella sonriéndole.

No me importa siempre y cuando este contigo.

Digo lo mismo.

Dios menos mal que no soy diabético – dijo Dayu

Valery lo golpeo en el pecho.

Shh…se ven tan lindos.

Dayu giró los ojos.

Vamos a desayunar tengo hambre – dijo Dayu

También yo – dijo Valery.

Ustedes siempre tienen hambre – dijo Mimi.

Pues si por eso estoy gorda – dijo Valery saliendo del auto a estirarse.

Tu no estas gorda, linda – dijo Dayu siguiéndola.

Aja…

Es en serio eres hermosa en todos los sentidos – dijo Dayu abrazándola por la cintura.

¿eso crees?

Claro que si.

Ah… menos mal que nosotros éramos los que causaban la subida del azúcar – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

¡eso no fue cursi!

Claro que si.

Que no.

Que si.

Que no.

Que si.

¡cállense! – dijeron las dos chicas a coro riendo.

Ya ves Yama, ahora quieren controlarnos – dijo Dayu alzando una ceja y mirando a su novia.

Si, ya veo – dijo Yamato cruzando los brazos – nos convertimos en sometidos.

¿eso fue una queja? – pregunto Mimi.

En lo mas mínimo, Meems.

Bien, suficientes cursilerías por hoy, vamos a hacer algo interesante – dijo Valery.

¿Cómo que? – pregunto Mimi, tomando la mano de Yamato, este sonrió mirándola.

No lo se… cualquier cosa.

Vamos a la playa – dijo Yamato.

¿eso te sale así como así? – pregunto Dayu.

Si, algo es algo ¿no? Será divertido.

Es verdad, vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la playa – dijo Mimi.

Depuse de pasar unos veinte minutos tratando de separar las manos de Mimi y Yamato, partieron en autos separados para ir a sus casas y quedaron en reunirse en la casa de Mimi, en media hora.

Ambas chicas llegaron, se bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras con destino a la habitación de la castaña. Comenzaron a hacer las maletas hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que el tema de todo resurgió…

Me gusta que estés así – comento Valery colocando en un bolso una toalla de playa azul.

¿así como? – pregunto Mimi haciéndose la desentendida.

Tenía meses que no te veía sonreír de ese modo – dijo Valery.

Tenías meses sin verme – dijo Mimi.

Ay Tachikawa deja de huirle al tema, Yamatto te hace feliz y lo sabes – dijo Valery.

Es verdad – dijo Mimi dejándose caer en la cama y abrazando su cojín rosa – me hace feliz.

Muy feliz – corrigió Valery.

Si, si… muy feliz… inmensamente feliz…

¡ve s¡ ves!

Ay Val… el que me haga feliz no es algo nuevo, siempre supe que lo haría – dijo Mimi.

¿entonces?

Tú sabes que – dijo Mimi.

Podrías dejar de hacerte la mártir por una sola vez en tu vida – dijo Valery lanzándole otro cojín.

No intento hacerme la mártir – dijo Mimi inmediatamente alzando la vista.

Aja… claro, y yo soy Elizabeth la reina de Inglaterra – dijo Valery.

¡Valery! – dijo Mimi lanzándole el cojín a su amiga.

Mimi, eres un ángel, lo entiendo, todos lo entendemos, sabemos que eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo – dijo Valery sentándose a su lado – pero ya esta bueno ¿si?

Se que intentas decirme algo, pero no termino de dar con que – dijo Mimi.

Escucha… por muy bueno que alguien sea, la naturaleza del ser humano es ser egoísta y ponerse siempre antes que los demás – dijo Valery.

No para mi, yo…

Ya lo se, ya lo se. La reencarnación de la madre Teresa y todo eso… pero amiga, escúchame no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por esta actitud de mártir – dijo Valery.

¡no estoy intentando…!

Si, si lo haces – interrumpió Valery – en estos años que llevamos de amigas he llegado a conocerte, probablemente, mejor que nadie Mimi y se que tienes dos razones para hacer esto.

¿de que hablas? Solo tengo una razón y esa razón es Sora – dijo Mimi levantándose molesta.

Si, Sora, al comienzo era Sora pero ¿sigue siendo ella lo que te detiene? Porque por muy mal que me caiga esa niña no he visto que te vuelva a buscar para decirte nada desde lo que paso en el Paintball.

¿y eso te pareció poco?

¡Mimi, por dios! Dime ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú si hubieras encontrado a tu novio besándose con otra?

¡El ya no era su novio!

¡Pero toma mas de 24 horas procesar eso! Estaba muy reciente todo, y así como se que ella estaba buscando culpables para su relación fallida se también que tu te agarras de lo mismo para no fallar también.

Mimi dio una vuelta frustrada y se apoyo en la ventana.

Mimi, estoy de tu lado ¿si? Se que Sora manejo todo para hacerte sentir culpable, pero todo esto no es culpa suya.

No estoy diciendo que es su culpa, es mía por haberme enamorado de su novio…

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

Todos te hemos dicho que esperes a que se calme y entonces podrás…

No, no podré, siempre estará la sombra de eso…

Por pensar así, siempre en el lado malo, es que no estas con el ahora.

Mimi no respondió nada.

Se que querer algo por tanto tiempo es algo que asusta mucho… - dijo Valery, Mimi no respondió – se que da miedo esperar tanto por ello y se lo mucho que te aterra perderlo.

Como si no lo tuviera perdido ahora…

No es lo mismo y tu lo sabes – interrumpió Valery – si lo pierdes ahora, mientras sigue amándote y adorándote como lo hace, y sintiendo que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, sino del destino, no es lo mismo a intentar realmente y descubrir que pasaste tantos años esperando por alguien de quien no eres su alma gemela.

El si es mi alma gemela…

¿entonces porque prefieres vivir confiada pensando eso a intentarlo y probar que tienes razón?

Mimi no respondió.

No le tengas miedo a lo que sientes y a lo que pueda venir, Mimi, yo se que si son el uno para el otro.

¡déjame sola! – dijo Mimi reteniendo unas lagrimas y hablando con rabia.

Now you're mad at me? – pregunto Valery incrédula.

Out! – dijo Mimi.

You've got to be kidding me…- dijo Valery sin poder creer aquello.

Valery, leave me alone – pidió Mimi.

You know why you're mad right? – pregunto antes de irse la oji-verde - Cuz you know I'm right!

OUT!

Fine.

Valery salio del cuarto tomando su bolso y tirando la puerta al salir. Mimi pateo la pared en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logro calmarse, en unos minutos oyó el timbre y supo que Yamato había llegado. Respiro hondo y tomó su bolso, bajó para encontrarse con los demás, Valery y Dayu ya estaban subidos en el auto de ella y discutían sobre que música escuchar.

Yamato la abrazo y le beso los labios, luego la observo a los ojos extrañado.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, estoy bien – dijo Mimi forzando una sonrisa.

¿seguro?

Mimi asintió. Yamato volteo y vio que Valery disimuladamente miraba a Mimi sin que esta lo notase.

¿Te peleaste con Valery?

No, vámonos – dijo Mimi tomándole la mano y llevándolo hasta el auto de el.

La ida a la playa fue callada, sin embargo una vez que llegaron allá la tensión fue desapareciendo. Colocaron las cosas junto a la arena, y jugaron como niños chiquitos tanto en la arena como en la playa. Lograron enterrar a Dayu en la arena después de 20 minutos de convencimiento y después paso el rato entero quejándose, jugaron voleibol. Yamato y Dayu cargaban a Mimi y Valery, a cada rato y las lanzaban al agua y luego las chicas los perseguían a ellos con bolas de arena, que siempre daban certeramente en sus cabezas.

Comieron en un modesto restaurante que quedaba a la orilla de la playa y reanudaron el trote, antes del atardecer se separaron ambas parejas y fueron a caminar por la orilla en direcciones opuestas.

Mimi y Yamato caminaron por la arena mojándose los pies con las olas y hablando tranquilamente.

¿Qué tal ha estado su día, Princesa? – pregunto Yamato.

Pues… - Mimi se puso seria y luego le sonrió – perfecto.

¿a si? – dijo el deteniéndose y abrazándola por la cintura.

Pues si, perfecto – dijo Mimi sonriendo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Me alegro que mis esfuerzos hayan sido suficientes – dijo Yamato riendo – aunque no fue mucho, en realidad.

Fuiste tu, eso me basta.

Yamato miro hacia el agua para disimular su sonrojo.

Es el modo perfecto de terminar el día – dijo Mimi observando el atardecer que se ponía en el agua.

Oh, no, no, no… este no es el final de su día, Princesa.

¿a no?

No, aun falta algo – dijo Yamato apartándole el cabello de la cara.

¿Qué cosa?

Ya veras, ya veras…

Bueno, esta bien – dijo ella sonriendo y apoyándose en su hombro.

Te amo – dijo Yamato pasando una mano por su rostro.

Yo también te amo – dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

Yamato se acerco y le beso los labios, permanecieron así por unos momentos y luego se separaron observando el atardecer de nuevo.

¿Sabe algo, señorita Tachikawa?

¿si?

Este ha sido hasta ahora, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores días de mi vida – dijo Yamato sonriendo.

Para mi también lo ha sido – dijo ella.

Ya se hace tarde, supongo que tenemos que irnos – dijo Yamato después de pasar un rato abrazados y mirando el atardecer.

Si, vamos – dijo Mimi alejándose un poco.

Aun no – dijo Yamato evitando que se alejara más.

¿Por qué?

Pues… - Yamato coloco su mejor cara inocente.

¿Qué? – Mimi estudio su expresión por unos segundos y luego lo entendió todo - ¡NO¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Trato de alejarse de el pero el la sostuvo por la cintura.

Ultima vez…

¡YAMA NO! – gritó ella aunque riendo.

Ahhh… ven y ya.

¡NOOOOO! – grito ella intentando alejarse.

Yamato la rodeo con sus brazos, a una pataleante y gritona Mimi, y luego la lanzo al agua, Mimi lo halo por la camisa y se lo trajo con ella. Ambos cayeron en el agua y comenzaron una guerra lanzándose agua con las manos. Después de unos minutos de aquello, finalmente se cansaron y sonrientes volvieron al auto.

Retomaron camino y Yamato los guió hacia un sitio que ninguno conocía, mas que el. Entraron y allí encontraron a otros tres muchachos, que Mimi y Taykun reconocieron como los compañeros de banda de Yamato.

Así que finalmente cantaremos la canción en público – dijo el baterista.

¿canción? – dijo Mimi volteándose hacia Yamato.

Yamato suspiro y la tomo del brazo.

Escúchala, la escribí para ti, siéntate – dijo él llevándola hasta un sofá – siéntate.

Pero…

Solo óyela ¿si?

Esta bien… - dijo Ella suspirando.

Chicos – Llamó Yamato, ambos llegaron y se sentaron con Mimi.

Yamato y sus compañeros se colocaron los instrumentos y se dispusieron a cantar.

* [La canción Kiss Kiss de Kim Hyun Joong es la que canto Yamato con su banda]


	16. Eternidad

**4:30 p.m**

Las calles de Tokio nunca se habían sentido tan vacías, era como si ninguna persona quedara en Tokio, o en el planeta para ser francos, era como si la vida se hubiese expirado y ya no quedara nadie. Era una sensación de soledad que aun él, acostumbrado desde niño a estar solo, no podía entender porqué se sentía como si nadie más caminara a su lado aun cuando por la calle corrían muchas personas intentando refugiarse de la implacable lluvia. Pero no él. A él no le importaba mojarse, a él le daba igual.

Yamato colocó lentamente las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta observando como las gotas de lluvia fría azotaban la cuidad de Tokio. Cerró pesadamente los ojos mientras pasajes del día recorrían su mente. El amor de su vida había partido, su alma gemela se había alejado dejándole solo. Escucho los pasos apurados de las personas que corrían a refugiarse de la fría lluvia y camino hacia el parque sentándose en un banco, apenas consiente del frió llanto del cielo que rozaba su piel.

Yamato Ishida aguantó las ganas de golpear el cristal de la vidriera más cercana con una rabia contenida de una magnitud que nunca había sentido antes. Yamato estaba furioso, pero ¿Por qué?¿Era con ella por irse y dejarlo?¿O era con el mismo por no ser capaz de detenerla? No estaba seguro, pero quizás era con ambos.

Yamato apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta observando como las gotas de lluvia fría azotaban la cuidad de Tokio. Cerró pesadamente los ojos mientras pasajes del día recorrían su mente. Caminó hacia el parque sentándose en un banco, apenas consiente del frió llanto del cielo que rozaba su piel.

Apoyo el rostro en sus temblorosas manos. Aun seguía usando la misma ropa, no había dormido, no había comido, ni si quiera había hablado después de que la había observado entrando a ese avión, fue como si toda la esperanza renovada que tenia en la vida despegase en aquel vuelo.

**9:45a.m.**

Mimi se dio la vuelta y entro a la puerta de despegue dejando a Yamato desconcertado, paralizado y extremadamente triste.

Yamato Ishida bajo la cabeza ocultando unas solitarias lagrimas que brotaron de sus hermosos ojos zafiro, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

Yamato Ishida observo a Mimi Tachikawa caminar hacia la taquilla entregando su maleta y caminar al pasaje de abordaje.

Ve por ella – oyó a la voz de su hermano decirle.

Yamato no la dejes subir en ese avión – oyó a lo lejos decir a Dayu.

Yamato alzo la vista hacia el avión sin perder los ojos de Mimi por un solo segundo sintiendo como todo su ser se resistía a salir del estado de shock en el que estaba sumergido. Era como si su garganta se hubiese olvidado de cómo hablar, y sus labios de cómo articular. Se sentía como si sus piernas se resistieran a correr más, como si su vida se apagara de repente.

Observó al avión despegar y alejarse hasta que quedo una sola luz.

Vamos a la taquilla compra un pasaje y persíguela – oyó decir a Dayu.

Yamato negó con la cabeza mientras observaba la última luz del avión apagarse en el horizonte. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Lo siento, Yama.

Se fue… de verdad se fue…

Volverá cuando se de cuenta del terrible error que esta cometiendo. Confía en ella, es una chica lista, seguro que apenas llegue al aeropuerto se arrepentirá.

Déjame solo Dayu.

Pero…

No… mi situación es distinta a la tuya, hay una chica que te adora y que volverá en ese avión… tu tienes algo que esperar…yo no.

Yama…

Adiós Dayu.

Escuchó a los otros dos llamarlos pero no presto atención y siguió caminando en dirección contraria.

**4:45 p.m.**

Yamato no podía negar que seguía recriminándose no haber corrido hacia ella, de no habérsela llevado lejos, pero no podía hacerlo. El ya había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ella se quedase, ahora dependía de ella pues el no podía obligarla a quedarse con el.

Aunque después de sus palabras entendía porque ella no había querido quedarse a su lado…

**9:00a.m.**

Yamato la observo mientras entregaba su maleta en equipaje.

¡No puedo permitir que te vayas! – dijo tomando sus manos y alejándola del equipaje.

¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en esto Yamato ¡Dejamos en claro que sólo sería un día!

¡sigo empeñado porque estoy enamorado de ti, Tachikawa ¿te es tan difícil creer eso ¡No me basta un día! Quiero pasar mi vida contigo…

Yamato… no podemos.

Si podemos, no me importa a quien tenga que llevarme por enfrente para lograr esto, nadie me importa más que tu.

¡eso es egoísta, Yamato!

¡pues enciérrenme porque ese será mi pecado! Mimi entiéndelo, si no peleamos por esto nadie lo hará por nosotros.

Es porque es un amor prohibido.

¿por quién?¿por Sora? Por favor, siempre ha estado enamorada de Taichi y todo el maldito grupo sabe eso.

Ella te ama a ti.

Sora no me ama, Sora cree que soy perfecto y por eso cree amarme. Porque sus amigas me quieren, porque su madre se impresiona y porque eso la hace el centro de atención de la escuela!

Sora no piensa en esas cosas ¿Cómo te atreves?

Sora y tu tienen mucho en común, aparentan ser muy altruistas pero siempre tienen sus propios motivos…

¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso, Yamato Ishida?

La única razón por la cual Sora se volvió mi novia es porque se dejo llevar por las cosas superficiales, y no quiso esperar a que Taichi tomase la iniciativa de buscarla.

¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Ella no quiso esperar por su verdadero amor, al igual que tu ahora no quieres darle una oportunidad al tuyo.

Mimi Tachikawa entrecerró los ojos y lo cacheteó.

No te atrevas a decir que no te doy una oportunidad. Pase muchos años esperando por ti. Tu fuiste quien se resistió a quererme desde un comienzo ¡yo me acerque a ti y tu me alejaste ¡Te alejaste tu! y te refugiaste en Sora¡! fuiste mi primer amor, era solo una niña y tu no me dejaste acercarme ¿Cómo supones que olvide todo eso?¿Cómo supones que olvide el hecho de que mientras yo trataba de hablarte tú no me prestabas atención?¿Cómo quieres que me olvide que a los nueve años entendí que era el rechazo, y la forma tan cruel en la que ustedes los hombres actúan! dime Yamato Ishida ¿Cómo me hablas a mi de oportunidad, de miedo, de arriesgo, cuando fuiste tu el asustado en primer lugar?

Yamato sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, no por el golpe sino por las palabras, finalmente ahora tenia sentido.

Tienes… tienes razón…

Volvía a alejarme todos los días a esperarte bajo un árbol, a esperar que tocaras la armónica… y tu nunca llegaste… - Mimi le dio la espalda sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Era un niño… mis padres… no sabia que lo que sentía era amor.

Yo también era una niña y yo también estaba confundida, y eso no me impidió esperarte despierta cada noche a que volvieras de tocar la armónica para ver si decidías hablarme.

Pudiste hablarme tú.

¿de verdad no recuerdas cuantas veces lo intente? Siempre desviabas la mirada como si no fuera contigo.

No es verdad… - Yamato apretó los puños queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Tú sabes que si es verdad, en ese tiempo no oías a nadie.

Yo… quería estar solo…

Por eso me resigne a olvidarme de ti, porque sabia que sin importar cuanto intentara Yamato Ishida siempre interpondría lo que el quería a lo que querían los demás.

Yamato sintió una inmensa necesidad de replicar, pero le faltaban armas con que hacerlo.

¿Me dejas porque tienes miedo?

Solo aplico la misma teoría que tú me enseñaste. Mientras algo no este demasiado involucrado, el dolor es soportable. Si trato contigo y fallamos, si me hieres así como pensabas que yo te iría a herir a ti, entonces el dolor será mas intenso y no lo soportare.

Vuelo 202 con destino a New York favor abordar por la puerta B-3.

¿estas condenando toda nuestra felicidad por algo que yo creía cuando tenía diez años?

No. Estoy condenando toda nuestra relación por algo que sigues creyendo ahora que tienes 18.

Yo no… yo no sigo creyendo eso.

Yamato acabas de decirme que no te importa que o quien te lleves por delante con tal de estar conmigo ¿estas considerando los sentimientos de alguien más a parte de los tuyos?

¡los tuyos!

No… Si estuvieras considerando los míos te darías cuenta de que yo no puedo ser feliz si veo a otro sufriendo por mi culpa.

Yo estoy sufriendo…

Mimi se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios.

Lo se, sufres igual que lo hago yo. Pero si tu teoría es correcta nos evitamos un sufrimiento mayor, tenias razón después de todo.

¡no! no tenia razón ¡No tengo razón ¡Diablos ni si quiera me interesa tener la razón ¡Quédate… no te vayas…!

Segundo llamado para el vuelo 202 con destino a New York favor abordar por la puerta B-3.

No soy capaz de herir a Sora. Tengo miedo de herirte a ti y… de que tú me hieras a mí.

¡no ¡No te voy a herir ¡Te lo juro ¡Solo dame una oportunidad no te montes en ese avión!

Adiós Yamato.

**4:55p.m.**

Yamato había caminado en la lluvia desde entonces, sin ser capaz de llegar a su casa. Sintiéndose vació, solo y destrozado.

Si quererte conmigo me hace egoísta… no quiero dejar de serlo…

**11:00a.m.**

Mimi Tachikawa entró en el avión y se posiciono junto a su amiga oji-verde que observaba por la ventana del avión. Mimi se limpio las lagrimas y a pesar de que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos avellana.

"El mundo ha evolucionado y progresado gracias a los egoístas" – murmuro Valery.

¿disculpa? – Mimi levanto la mirada pues la chica no le había hablado desde su disputa, y Valery no era alguien que se tragara el orgullo fácilmente.

El mundo ha evolucionado y progresado gracias a los egoístas, es una frase de Miguel Ángel Cornejo.

Vaya frase… ¿Quién quisiera vivir en un mundo de egoístas?

¿Qué tal todos nosotros? Gracias a los egoístas tenemos luz eléctrica, medicina y muchas cosas más. Egoísmo significa atender al interés propio, y muchas veces ese interés termina beneficiando a los demás.

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Mimi ¿sabias que Miguel Ángel Buonarrotti, el pintor de la capilla sixtina y el escultor del David, realizo disecciones humanas? Ni si quiera fue el único, también Da Vinci, Berninni, Rafael y muchos otros pintores, escultores y figuras del renacimiento Italiano.

Mimi observo el libro que tenía la joven en sus manos.

¿a quien estas leyendo?

Ya te dije a quien pero eludes el punto.

¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices!

Escucha, Meems, esos hombres, al hacer disecciones humanas, desafiaron a la iglesia que era quien compraba sus obras, a la sociedad, y al mundo entero. Hicieron algo que en ese momento pareció "malo" y gracias a ellos tenemos las más perfectas obras de arte en toda la historia del mundo. Y el avance medico de la Autopsia que ha ayudado al desarrollo de la medicina.

¿este es tu modo sutil de decir que quieres ir a Roma ¿o de que quieres estudiar medicina?

No. Este es mi modo sutil de decirte, que aun cuando algo comience siendo juzgado y tildado como "algo malo" no quiere decir que a la larga, una vez que las personas se calmen, no se puede convertir en algo bueno.

Valery, estas divagando.

No. Tú te haces la tonta.

No me hago, de verdad no entiendo que dices.

Escucha… - Valery volteo el rostro hacia ella dejando caer el libro a sus piernas – solo porque crees que algo esta "moralmente malo" no quiere decir que obstruyas tu propia felicidad por ello, porque existe una posibilidad de que, a la larga, veas que tu felicidad también trajo felicidad a otros.

Mimi arqueo las cejas observando a su amiga y entendiendo el punto.

Estamos hablando de un romance adolescente. No de la cura para el cáncer.

¿Qué cosa en el mundo es más importante que el amor?

El que yo lo ame solo va a beneficiarlo a el y a mi. No al mundo.

Oh por favor…

¿Qué?

Me beneficiaste a mi, y a Dayu. Si no fuera por ustedes jamás lo habría conocido.

Si pero…

Beneficiaste a Taichi que se dio cuenta de los siente por Sora.

Si pero…

Y a la larga a Sora que se dará cuenta de que mereces ser feliz y de que la salvaste de una relación sin amor.

Pero…

Cuando alguien encuentra el amor es un ejemplo para los demás, para que queramos encontrar el amor también.

Valery… - soltó Mimi aguantando las lágrimas.

Se egoísta – pidió su amiga.

No puedo…

Cuando las cosas se calman entenderás que hiciste lo correcto.

No puedo Valery, no puedo.

¡tu mereces ser feliz! Por favor no seas tu la primera enemiga de tu propia felicidad. Tú me enseñaste eso.

No puedo…

El celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar.

Dime que no te has montado en ese avión – dijo una voz agitada.

¿Taichí? Si… ya despegamos, de hecho la azafata me hace señas para que cuelgue ¿Qué pasa?

Sora me dijo que si.

¿Cómo?

¡Sora es mi novia ¡Tu y Matt tienen el camino libre, bájate de ese avión!

¿Qué… pero… como?…

Mimi tienes el camino libre, por favor no desperdicies tu oportunidad.

Yamato… nunca pondrá nuestro amor primero, siempre será a su conveniencia.

¿Cómo?

Yamato es así.

Oh Meems, he sido su amigo por años, el modo en el que el te mira no es normal.

¿Qué quieres decir?

El ha cambiado por ti, no es el mismo que con todas las demás.

¿y?

Y… estoy seguro que en su lista de prioridades siempre estarás tu, el jamás se arriesgaría a perderte.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Porque una vez me dijo que si el era capaz de encontrar el verdadero amor no seria lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejar que algo lo perjudicara, que no seria como su padre.

Mimi colgó el teléfono sintiendo que las manos le temblaban.

Something wrong, Meems?

I gotta get off this plane!

Valery sonrió ampliamente, mirándola.

Oh, well that's the spirit!

Señoritas acomódense en su puesto, el avión ya despego no pueden seguirse moviendo.

¡no usted no entiende debo bajarme!

Me temo que eso es imposible.

Oh dios… y ahora que hago…

Llámalo.

Señorita si sigue usando su celular me veré forzada a confiscarlo, no se permite el uso de celulares dentro de un avión.

¡ya lo se pero es una emergencia!

Señorita Tachikawa quédese quieta.

¿o que?¿me bajara del avión?

No, todo lo contrario.

Meems, sit down – dijo Valery cerca de ella.

Mimi obedeció y la azafata se alejo.

¿Y ahora que hago?…

¿Qué paso?

Sora se hizo a un lado, debo encontrar a Yamato.

Creí que tenías miedo.

¡al diablo con el miedo!¡lo amo!

Valery sonrió.

Entonces tomemos medidas extremas.

Miro a ambos lados y vio que las azafatas se habían desaparecido.

Avisan a los pilotos sobre ti. Aprovechemos esto.

Valery se levanto.

Disculpen señoras y señores, necesito su atención por unos minutos.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella.

Mi adorable amiga aquí presente. Saluda Meems – Mimi novio su mano en señal de saludo – acaba de darse cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorada.

Se escucharon "aw…" de parte de las mujeres.

Démosle un aplauso – todos aplaudieron – verán, el problema aquí es – continuo Valery cuando todos se calmaron – que su enamorado, por mucho que la adore es un muchacho muy orgulloso, y ella acaba de romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, al montarse en este avión y dejarlo solo, y ella fue lo suficientemente terca y buena gente de no aceptar su amor hasta no estar segura de que una de sus mejores amigas (quien era la novia del muchacho) no aprobara su relación ¿no les parece una buena niña?

Mimi se sintió pequeña y sonrojada mientras todos asentían aprobatoriamente.

Y si ella no llega con el, es posible que el no le de otra oportunidad.

Mimi sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella.

Es aquí donde necesitamos su ayuda, señoras y señores, por favor ayúdennos a volver a Japón ¡démosle esperanza al amor de verdad!

Mimi se sonrojo más y observo las caras dudosas de su "multitud".

Vamos señores ¿Qué son unos cuantos minutos perdidos en comparación a la oportunidad de ayudar a los Romeo y Julieta de la era moderna?

Aun se mostró duda.

¿Y si les dijera que su enamorado es el famoso cantante de los Teenaged Wolves, Yamato Ishida?

Unas cuantas chicas ahogaron un grito, y comenzaron los murmullos.

¿ella es su novia? El es inalcanzable…

Debemos ayudar, el no le dara otra oportunidad.

¿Qué eso no nos perjudicaría a nosotras?

No seas egoísta, escuchaste que la ama.

Si es verdad…

Por favor, ayúdennos a reunir a estos enamorados.

Finalmente las personas asintieron.

Ok, repitan conmigo ¡Regresen a Japón!¡Regresen a Japón!¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

Las azafatas volvieron al escuchar sus gritos. La gente seguía repitiendo y aplaudiendo.

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

Las azafatas miraron de manera desaprobatoria a las dos chicas mientras trataron de calmar a la gente.

Lo siento pero no podemos regresar a Japón…

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

Señoras y señores por favor tranquilos.

¡Regresen a Japón!

Uno de los pilotos salió a ver cual era el alboroto.

¿Qué esta pasando?

Quieren regresar a Japón.

¿Por qué?¿creen que hay un problema con el avión?

No.

¿entonces?

Es porque esas dos chicas les contaron una historia para poder volver a Japón.

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

Sea cual sea la razón, no podemos ir a América con este escándalo, si los oye aduana creerá que los llevamos de rehenes – dijo mitad bromeando, mitad no.

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

¡Regresen a Japón!

Tranquilos señores, volveremos a Japón.

Las azafatas las taladraron con la mirada mientras el piloto volvía a entrar, la gente aplaudió eufórica por haber ayudado, Valery les dio las gracias y se sentó en su puesto.

¿Te he dicho que me encanta tenerte por mejor amiga? – agradeció Mimi abrazándola, sintiéndose muy impresionada por el enorme poder de convencimiento de su amiga.

Olvida los agradecimientos, sólo encargare de pensar en que le dirás a Yamato.

**5:00p.m.**

Mimi Tachikawa corría por las calles de Tokio tratando de vislumbrar a Yamato.

Se fue a caminar y no ha vuelto desde entonces – le había dicho Dayu cuando llego a su casa.

Mimi lo había buscado sin éxito desde entonces.

¿Dónde estas, Yamato?…

Se detuvo resoplando con fuerza, molesta consigo misma. Estaba a punto de volver a la casa del chico a esperarlo en su puerta cuando vislumbro una cabeza rubia, se acerco un poco más y vio que era un chico vestido de negro.

¡Yamato! 


	17. Solo hace falta una mirada

Yamato Ishida levanto el rostro justo en el momento en el que oyó su nombre y sintió que la tierra temblaba a sus pies cuando observo a la chica que lo llamaba. Aun bañada en lluvia de la cabeza a los pies Mimi Tachikawa era hermosa, bajo la lluvia torrencial, su maquillaje la había abandonado, su cabello ya no estaba arreglado sino mojado, enredado y cayéndole sobre el rostro, su ropa escurría agua por cada centímetro, las gotas implacables de la lluvia fría cayendo sobre ella como implacables cuchillos, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por apenas el pensamiento de que el chico no la escuchase.

Yamato, empapado igual que ella, y con los ojos abiertos como nunca, la miraba como si nunca antes la hubiera visto realmente, estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro y de su cuerpo, como si dudase si la chica frente a el era real o un mero espejismo de su mente, que deseaba torturarlo un poco más. Se deslizo con lentitud del banco donde se encontraba sentado, pero no camino hacia ella, meramente siguió observándola, ladeando un poco su rostro como un niño curioso.

Yamato… - volvió a repetir la muchacha, al tiempo no sabia si su mirada la invitaba a acercarse o a alejarse de el.

Mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacia el chico, decidiendo que aun si este se reía en su cara valdría el intento, la intensidad de la mirada de Yamato se hizo más fuerte.

Yamato lo siento tanto… - dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia él esperando que el también se acercara, pero no lo hizo.

El chico se quedó frente a ella mirándolo con una intensidad que hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

Yamato lo siento, lo siento mucho… no debí irme, fue un terrible error…

Mimi Tachikawa clavó su vista en el preguntándose como hacia para actuar tan frío, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se fuera, que el orgullo del joven Ishida jamás lo dejaría perdonarla. Pero Mimi no correría, no de nuevo.

Estaba tan asustada… - logro decir en un hilo de voz – tenia tanto miedo… aun lo tengo… pero…

Yamato levanto una mano silenciándola con una mirada fría en el rostro. Los ojos de Mimi volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras observaba al chico que la miraba con una implacable intensidad. Mimi finalmente descendió el rostro, decidiendo que no soportaba que los ojos de aquel chico la miraran de aquel modo por un segundo más.

Había fracasado. Finalmente todo había acabado. Yamato Ishida jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo. Hay algunas cosas que el amor no conquista, y el orgullo de un hombre, más el de un hombre como Yamato, era una de ellas.

Solo había dado dos pasos atrás cuando sintió que era halada hacia el frente por los fuertes brazos del chico. Lo miro confundida por unos segundos, mientras el chico se acerco y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

Por unos segundos, Mimi estuvo tan confundida que no supo si debía corresponder, finalmente subió sus brazos al cuello de Yamato y lo beso con suavidad, mientras el la acercaba mas a el dejando prácticamente nada de distancia entre sus cuerpos, unos segundos avanzados después del beso, Yamato la alzo un poco, haciendo que sus pies no tocaran mas el cuelo y giro con ella en brazos. Mimi se separo de el riendo, olvidándose de la lluvia, del frío y de la escena que había tenido lugar minutos antes.

Después de lo que pareció horas abrazados, Yamato la bajo al suelo y con una mano, de modo gentil y dulce, le quito el cabello del rostro, Mimi le devolvió la mirada con dulzura deseando quedarse así por toda la vida, aun con la lluvia sobre ellos, y aunque no dijeron nada más, Yamato pensó que, a pesar de que la chica estaba mojada y nada arreglada, jamás se había visto más hermosa a sus ojos.

Mimi Tachikawa parpadeo varias veces como para convencerse si aquello que miraba en ese momento no era producto de su imaginación. Frente ella estaba, no otro que su galante novio Yamato Ishida, cargando una docena de rosas azules, que sabia que eran sus favoritas, en una mano y en la otra una venda de color negro.

¿Vas a vendarme? Estas loco, Matt, no vas a llevarme vendada a ningún lado – dijo la chica con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios – sabe dios que tendrás en mente.

El chico bajo del convertible y dio unos pasos hasta ella dándole las rosas. Mimi observo por un momento el ramo, sabiendo que era la primera vez que alguien le daba sus rosas favoritas en lugar de las tradicionales rosas, y preguntándose si su escurridiza mejor amiga Valery tendría algo que ver en aquello.

¿No confías en mí? – dijo simplemente el chico con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Mimi lo miro incrédula. Pregunta capciosa. Cualquier respuesta que diera la metería en problemas, sonrió maliciosamente y meramente murmuro en su oído.

Tal vez es en mí en quien no confío, no al menos cuando estoy contigo.

Yamato sonrió dándole un beso en el cuello. Esa era la respuesta correcta, con gentileza coloco la venda sobre sus ojos y Mimi no hizo nada por detenerlo, el chico la guió al convertible y cerró la puerta tras ella.

¿Acaso tienes miedo princesa? – pregunto juguetonamente el primogénito Ishida.

¿contigo?¿bromeas? – dijo Mimi sarcásticamente – cada segundo contigo es el más aterrador de mi vida.

¿lo es? Oh vaya…

Mimi sonrió rozó su mano con la de el.

Pero es el miedo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida – Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponían en marcha.

Pasado a penas unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, Yamato la hizo entrar en un edificio y luego en un ascensor, pero cuando Mimi sintió la fría brisa de la noche golpear su rostro de nuevo, supo que estaban en la intemperie de nuevo.

Yamato le retiro la venda y Mimi se sorprendió al ver que estaban en la azotea de un edificio, cobijados por el despejado cielo de la noche, cubierto de estrellas y con una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba perfectamente su destino, frente a ellos había una mesa para dos adornada con velas que le daban un aspecto por demás romántico, y en lugar de sillas habían unos cojines en el suelo.

Mimi se encontró momentáneamente sin habla, volteo a ver al chico con una mirada de gratitud en sus ojos, y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

Gracias… - pudo murmurar la chica al fin.

Esa sonrisa en tus labios es toda las gracias que necesito – dijo Yamato devolviéndole el beso y el abrazo.

Te amo ¿sabes eso? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

Sufro de amnesia a corto plazo, repítelo cada vez que puedas – dijo el chico riendo, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Mimi apenas se había sentado en uno de ellos cuando escucho algo a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver a Dayu y Valery (en atuendos de mayordomo y mucama, respectivamente) acercándose a ellos con una bandeja.

Ah… así que tu ayudaste – dijo Mimi al oído de su amiga mientras esta se inclinaba a colocar un plato de ensalada frente a ella.

¿haz conocido algún hombre que no necesite ayuda para planear un momento romántico? Por favor… - murmuro Valery para que ninguno de los chicos escucharon, a pesar de que estos voltearon cuando Mimi soltó una carcajada.

Mimi y Yamato disfrutaron de su cena romántica a la luz de las estrellas, tomados de las manos y sin dejar de mirar los ojos del otro, hasta que el sonido de una música extraña los hizo voltear, estallaron en risas mientras reconocían la canción que Dayu había puesto para ellos.

_"Hakuna matata, una forma de ser  
Hakuna matata, nada que temer  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir  
A vivir asi, yo ya aprendi.  
Hakuna matata  
Cuado joven era el..."_

Valery se acerco corriendo y golpeó al chico en la cabeza quitando la canción del Rey león en seguida.

¿el Rey león?¿estas bromeando ¡Hakuna matata! Por dios – escucharon decir a Valery.

Intentaba poner "Can you feel the love tonight" – murmuro Dayu masajeando al sitio donde su novia lo había golpeado.

Valery soltó una risa y quito el cd del sountrack del Rey león en seguida.

Mimi y Matt volvieron a reír observando discutir a sus dos amigos.

Yamato aprovecho la distracción para inclinarse hacia la chica y murmurar en su oído.

He recordado, hermosa princesa, que aun no le he pedido que sea mi novia.

Mimi sonrió sintiendo una tono rosa aparecer en sus mejillas.

Mimi Tachikawa ¿me honrarías con el honor de permitirme ser tu novio? – dijo Yamato imitando la voz pomposa de su personaje en sauce de promesas.

Por su puesto que si – dijo Mimi abrazándolo y volviendo a besarlo.

Dayu y Valery voltearon a verlos con una sonrisa, el chico abrió la boca para, probablemente, hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero fue callado por una mirada de su novia. Los chicos bajaron por las escaleras y dejaron a los dos enamorados solos. Dayu apenas había bajado unos escalones cuando se volteo y, halando a Valery por la cintura le plantó un largo beso en los labios. La chica lo miro, mitad confundida mitad divertida.

¿A que debo esto?

A que Yamato no es el único que esta idiotamente enamorado – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Valery se rió y lo tomó de la mano mientras bajaban los escalones.

¿De verdad van a quedarse? – preguntó Dayu un piso abajo.

Debo volver a terminar secundaria – dijo Valery – Mimi también, pero volveremos indudablemente, ni pienses que se libraran de nosotros ahora.

Dayu corrió a ella, cargándola en el hombro y bajándola el resto de los escalones con entusiasmo.

Mimi fijo su vista en el chico que tenia frente a ella., y alzó una mano frente al rostro de el. Yamato al miró confundido mientras daba un beso en su mano. Mimi rió por lo bajo y volvió a abrir su palma, Yamato no tenia idea de que quería decir con aquello, así que únicamente abrió su propia mano y la coloco contra la de ella, la chica sonrió mas ampliamente mirándolo, luego se coloco seria, haciendo a Yamato aun mas curioso.

Existe una creencia – dijo la chica mientras miraba las estrellas – de que un simple toque entre las palmas de dos personas – miró su mano y la de Yamato juntas – puede revelar si esa persona es tu alma gemela.

¿Cómo?

Mimi se sonrojo y miro sus ojos.

Si girando un poco tu mano, entrelazando tus dedos con los míos, sientes… que estas completo, que haz encontrado lo que buscabas… eso significa que soy tu alma gemela.

Yamato trato de no parecer escéptico, únicamente limitándose a mirar los hermosos ojos avellana que tenia frente a el, esos ojos tan llenos de dulzura que lo hipnotizaban, comprobando así que Mimi no estaba bromeando y que realmente creía lo que decía. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, y jamás lo haría, ella rea única.

Mimi lo observó sintiendo un escalofrió llenar su cuerpo, jamás la habían mirado con aquella mezcla de dulzura, de admiración y de amor. No necesitaba realmente sentir nada en su mano para comprobar que Yamato era para ella, bastaba mirar sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo Yamato y Mimi giraron lentamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos como una sola. Un sentimiento cálido, a pesar del frío de la noche, se extendió por sus cuerpos, y se sonrieron el uno al otro sabiendo que el otro también lo había sentido, que cualquier duda más allá de sus mentes, quedaba acallada, que todo lo que necesitarían de ahora en adelante para ser felices era la presencia del otro. Sabían que no seria fácil, que habrían peleas, que habrían obstáculos, que habría sufrimiento, pero por algún motivo todo mal acontecimiento que pudiera aguardarlos fue acallado al fondo de sus mentes, cualquier cosa que les deparara el futuro valdría la pena, si eso significaba seguir estando juntos.

Para siempre – murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Y como si los cielos bendecirán su reunión, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces paso sobre sus cabezas. Alzaron la mirada para ver el hermoso espectáculo que ocurría en el cielo, y volvieron a acercarse uniéndose en otro beso, sabiendo que ese seria el primero de miles por venir en un futuro juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
